Breaking Free
by earthprincess4
Summary: Bella comes from money. Her mom sends her to Forks to spend the summer with her dad on his horse ranch where Edward happens to work. Lots of fighting and bickering between the two as well as some lemons. Oneshot for the "Don't Mess With The Help Contest"
1. Chapter 1

**Twi-Fic Promotions "Don't Mess With the Help" Contest**

**Story Title: Breaking Free  
Pen name: earthprincess4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters involved, Stephenie Meyer does.**

_**To view all other entries for the "Don't Mess With the Help Contest" visit the C2 community here www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~dontmesswiththehelpcontest **_

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I complained, as my mom and I stood in the airport.

"You'll be fine. Your dad misses you and really wants you to come visit him," my mom, Renee explained.

"Or is it more that you want to follow Phil to Tokyo, while he films his new movie and you don't want me tagging along?" I accused. She looked away, ashamed, because she knew I was right. Her husband of seven years, Phil Dwyer was a huge movie star and going on location in Tokyo for the rest of the summer and my mom is planning to follow along. So, she decided, I should go visit my dad in the sticks. I could have gone to Cancun with my friends, but no, she decided, since I was only seventeen and still legally a minor, I have to go to Forks Washington and stay with my dad.

I haven't talked to my mom much since she decided my life for me. I've been giving her the silent treatment up until today. But still, she didn't budge on her decision.

My dad runs a horse ranch up in Washington, now that he has retired from the rodeo. I haven't been back there since my parents divorced. I don't know why I'm being forced to go now. I'm almost a legal adult. I guess they both figured this was their last chance to ruin my life.

"You'll be fine. You're going to enjoy spending time with your dad. He misses you and can't wait to see you."

I rolled my eyes, picking up my bag. "Whatever," I mumbled, as I headed for the gate at the airport. I didn't even give my mom a hug goodbye. I just left. I was severely pissed off and didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

I boarded the plane, stuck my ear buds from my iPod in and closed my eyes, until I arrived in Washington. My dad met me at the airport and drove me back to his house. I was silent the entire way. I wanted him to know how mad I was too. He tried to make conversation, but I was short with him and barely responded at all.

As soon as we arrived at his humble abode, I internally scoffed at the place. I was used to what Phil had provided us. He had a large home in the Hollywood hills, with round the clock staff to wait on us hand and foot. I had three cars back home, yet here I don't even know if my dad has anything other than his work truck. He doesn't even have a swimming pool. He has horses though, lots of horses, which I could smell the minute I stepped out of the truck. I gagged when the smell of horse poop and rotting grass heating in the sun, hit my nose. I was seriously considering running away. I could get a plane ticket for anywhere I wanted to go, and he would never know where to look.

At least inside the house didn't smell as bad. It just smelled like a bachelor lived here, which is easier to live with than the smell of horses.

"As soon as you get unpacked, I want to bring you down to the barn. I'd like to introduce you to a couple people and give you a surprise," my dad announced. I nodded my head, unenthusiastically. I would have to unpack rather slowly, I thought to myself.

I took well over an hour unpacking and even changed my clothes into one of my favorite bathing suits. I knew I had no use for it here, but I like it and I wanted my dad to know what I gave up by wearing it. I bought it with the intention of wearing it while in Cancun.

I figured I'd kill a little more time by calling my best friends Alice and Rosalie, whom are already in Cancun, having the time of their lives, without me.

I let it ring many times before voice mail picked up. "Hey, this is Rose, if you need me, leave a message, but don't expect me to get back to you because I'm probably too busy having fun here in Cancun. Later." I rolled my eyes and huffed at the message. Of course she's not going to answer now. I texted both of them instead, knowing a text might actually get them to respond.

-I can't believe you bitches left me for Cancun. I'm in a living Hell right now. Some friends you are.-

"Bella," my dad called. "Are you ready yet?" I sighed, rolling off my bed, and walked over to the window. I pulled back the curtains and stood in the window, looking out at the horizon. There was a huge field with high growing grass and in the distance lots and lots of trees. About a hundred feet away from the house stood the large barn. The barn was about three times bigger than my dad's house. They're just horses, why do they need so much space? I noticed two men standing beside a horse out near the open area in front of the barn. They looked sweaty and dirty and completely disgusting. When I noticed the darker skinned guy, with jet black hair, motion his head towards me, the other guy who was very light skinned with a reddish-brown color to his hair, turned to look up at my window. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. These guys were repulsive staring up at me the way they were. Who do they think they are?

"Bella," my dad called again, opening the door.

"You could learn to knock dad," I scolded. He stepped back and shut the door half way.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know if you're ready to go out to the barn yet."

"I guess I have to get this over with," I whined, grabbing my Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses off the dresser. I put the sunglasses on my face, waiting for my dad to lead the way.

"You're going to want to put some clothes on." I looked down at the bathing suit I had on.

"What's wrong with this? It's what I'd be wearing in Cancun on the beach if I was there."

"I have a couple boys who work for me and I'd appreciate it if you had a little more clothing on. I don't want them ogling my daughter," he warned.

"Well, if I was in Cancun, where I was supposed to be, there would probably be quite a few guys _ogling_ me right now." I emphasized the choice of word he had used. "Besides dad, they already beat you too it. You have two guys standing out there by the barn who thoroughly checked me out, while I was standing in the window." I grabbed a wrap from my drawer, wrapping it around my waist. Then I threw on a thin button down shirt, tying it in a knot around my midriff. I slipped on a pair of sandals, before waiting in the doorway for my dad. I didn't why he was choosing to be a father now, after seventeen years. I barely saw my dad in the last ten years. All I ever got from him was a birthday and Christmas card every year. He didn't even bother putting money in either of them. He knew it wouldn't be enough to even make me get excited about.

"There, are you happy?" I asked, in an irritated tone, motioning to my clothes.

He shook his head, sighing heavily before leading the way down the stairs and outside. We had to walk out to the barn along a cement path. Even the path seemed filthy. I couldn't believe I was ruining my sandals to walk out to a dirty old barn.

We stopped in front of the guys who were holding the horse by a rope. I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned my weight onto one foot.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my ranch hands. This is Jacob Black." He motioned to the darker skinned boy. He looked to be about my age. He still looked innocent. He nodded in greeting. I gave him a weak smile in return, not impressed at all. "And this is Edward Cullen." He pointed towards the other guy. His shirt was unbuttoned in the front and I could see the beads of sweat, running down his chest. He was definitely the dirtier of the two. I grimaced at the sight of him. He smiled at me with this crooked smile, which made me feel like he knew some deep park secret about me. It made me uncomfortable. "And this is Apple." my dad motioned towards the horse.

"You named a horse after Gwyneth Paltrow's daughter?" I smirked.

"Who," Jacob asked. Edward chuckled.

"Um… yeah… I guess," I was sure my dad had no idea who I was talking about. "Anyway, she's yours."

"Who's mine?"

"The horse," he clarified. "Apple is yours. You can go riding on her any time you'd like. You can take her out anywhere within the perimeter of the fence line, which is pretty large."

"Dad, what am I going to do with a smelly old horse? I don't even know how to ride one."

"What happened to all those riding lessons I paid for?" He questioned.

"That was like eight years ago. I haven't ridden a horse since."

"It's not like it's hard," Edward added. "It's like riding a bike. Once you learn, you don't forget."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" I scolded, placing my hands on my hips.

"No, but you're acting like a spoiled brat." I raised an eyebrow, pulling my sunglasses off my face.

"Excuse me?"

"Your dad is trying to do something nice for you and you act like it's the worst thing ever," he accused. "You could show a little appreciation."

"Who the hell are you to tell my how I'm acting and what I should be doing? You're not even someone I would ever associate with, so why does your opinion matter? What I do or say to _my_ father is _my_ business, not yours."

He laughed and shook his head. "I guess you were right, Jake. She is more of a bitch than I imagined she'd be." I clenched my teeth together and glared at him as he stood there and smirked like it was some big joke.

"Are you going to do anything Dad?" I whined, angrily.

"Okay, Okay, that's enough from all of you," my dad cut in. "Edward, I appreciate you sticking up for me, but I have to ask you not to disrespect my daughter, either of you." He glanced over at Jake, giving him a warning look, as well. "Bella, I'm sorry if you don't like the horse. I thought you would like to have something to do while you're here. There are lots of trails and places to explore in the woods, so I just wanted you to have access to a horse. You liked riding when you were little, but I guess I should have realized you wouldn't be into that sort of thing now. If you change your mind though, just ask Edward or Jake to saddle her up for you."

"Whatever. I'm not much into exploring the forest," I informed. "Is that all, because I'd like to go inside and take a bath to get the stench of this place off me." My dad sighed, running his hands over his face and nodded his head. I turned on my heel, glaring once more at Edward, before storming back into the house.

I went to the bathroom and started a bath. I was still angry about what that Stable Boy said. Who does he think he is? No one ever treated me so bad before, especially not someone who worked for my mom or Phil. We had staff members at our house, who took care of the grounds and cleaned the home. Then of course since my mom was a horrible cook, we had a live-in chef.

My dad didn't even seem to care about what he did. That fact made me even more upset. Back home if an employee treated me like that, they would have been fired on the spot.

While my water ran in the tub, I walked over to the window and noticed my dad standing out by the barn with Jake and Edward, chatting and even laughing occasionally. It made me even angrier. Were they down there talking about me? What were they saying that was so funny?

My phone alerted me of a new text message, just as I was about to get in the tub. I grabbed the phone off my dresser, seeing a new message from Rosalie.

-Don't be so dramatic Bella. It's only a couple months, then we'll come see you on your birthday and get you out of there.-

I rolled my eyes, realizing they were not going to be any help what so ever.

After my bath, I stayed in my room a little longer before going downstairs to see my dad.

I sat down on the couch, glancing towards some baseball game he was watching. "I left you some food in the kitchen. I'm not sure if you're hungry, but help yourself to whatever you want."

"Alright." I got up and walked to the kitchen, seeing a plate with a steak, baked potato wrapped in tin foil, and peas. It all looked repulsive, especially the steak. I searched the fridge, but there was nothing in there appetizing. I walked back in and plopped down on the couch with a huff. I noticed my dad look in my direction from the corner of his eye.

"Did mom forget to mention I'm a vegetarian?" I asked, irritably.

"I guess she did. I'm sorry. I'll be sure to get you whatever you need if you just write me a list."

"Don't bother," I complained, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm sure this little town wouldn't have anything I eat anyway."

"If you'd like to go into the city tomorrow to do some shopping you can. I can give you some money and you can get whatever you need," he offered.

"That would be nice. But I don't need money. I have a credit card I can use," I replied. He nodded his head.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" I met his eyes with mine, waiting for him to ask. "Well, you just graduated from high school. Do you have any plans for the fall? Are you thinking of going to college at all?"

"No," I answered, shortly. "I'm not the college type. I'll probably look into acting or something. Phil can get me an audition I'm sure. Other than that, I'm not doing much of anything." His eyebrows furrowed at my revelation, but he didn't say anything more on the subject.

We sat there silently for a long time before I spoke again. "So, are Jake and Edward always here?"

"Yes. Jake still lives with his family, but he's worked here the last couple summers on weekdays. Edward lives in the barn loft. He's been here for about five years."

"You mean Edward lives here permanently?" I asked, shocked by his reveal.

"He does," my dad agreed. "He doesn't have any family and when I hired him, he was living in his truck. I got him off the streets and gave him something to focus on. He's a good kid and a hard worker. He just needed someone to give him a shot. He's much like a son to me." I watched as my dad smiled proudly of talking about Edward.

"You said kid. How old is he? Jake looks closer to my age than Edward does," I pointed out.

"Jake is actually sixteen now. Edward just turned twenty one, about a month ago." I nodded my head, thinking I was pretty close to my guess of how old they were.

"Did you hire him because you wanted a son, not a daughter?"

"What?" He gasped. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"You haven't called me or visited me in years. All I ever got was a birthday and Christmas card. I just always wondered if you didn't ever want me. And earlier when I saw you out the window chatting and laughing with them, being all buddy, buddy with him, after what Edward said to me, it made me wonder why."

"Bella, I'm not going to lie, I do see Edward as a son. We've become very close over the years, but he could never take the place of my daughter. I haven't called or visited because I didn't think you wanted me to. And now that you're here, I'm really trying to relate to you and find common ground, but it's tough. We're two entirely different people now. You're too much like your mother. It's why she left, because she hated the horses and the ranch. She wasn't one for hard labor. She's happy now and I'm happy for her. But I'd really like to get to know my daughter before it's too late. Edward and Jake know this. They were just trying to give me some encouragement." I suddenly felt a little guilty about what I said about the horses. He was just trying to be nice and give me something he could relate to. Then I turned around and threw it back in his face. I didn't hate Edward so much now for saying what he did. He was right, and I hated that.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I really do like the horse. I just need some time to adjust to being here."

"I know," was all he said, ending the conversation.

After a while, I went to bed still feeling guilty about earlier.

The next morning after sleeping in until almost noon, I came downstairs. My dad was gone, but he left me a note informing me he was out in the barn. I got myself dressed and walked out to the barn to find him. The first person I saw was Jake.

"Hey Bella," he greeted. "Are you ready to take Apple out for a ride?"

"No thanks. I'm just looking for my dad."

"Oh, he's over there working on the baler." I turned my head in the direction he pointed and saw my dad over by some tractor thing with Edward.

"I nodded my head, turning to walk over towards him."

"Hey Bells. I was wondering, when you were going to get up," my dad said. "If you still want to go into the city, Edward here will drive you."

"I can drive myself dad. I just want to know what I'm supposed to drive," I wondered.

"It's a busy city Bella and you've never been there. I don't want you getting lost or in an accident. I'd prefer you let Edward drive you," he explained. I looked over at Edward, who was tightening a bolt or something on the tractor.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl. I don't need someone to hold my hand while I shop. Mom would never make me take someone along. Why can't you be more like her? At least she treats me like an adult. Just let me drive myself," I begged.

"I'd feel better if you had someone drive you."

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe you're treating me like a little kid."

"Bella, please just do as I ask?" He pleaded. I could tell I was wearing him down.

"Why can't Jake drive me instead? Or even you?" I pleaded.

"What, are you afraid I'm going to bite you or something?" Edward questioned, standing to his feet and turning towards me.

"No, I'm more afraid you might try to kill me for the fun of it," I answered, angrily.

He started laughing. "The thought has crossed my mind." I glared at him, clenching my teeth.

"Edward," my dad, warned. I watched him role his eyes and huff, as he walked away.

"Dad don't make me go anywhere with him. There has to be someone else who can drive me."

"Jake has to leave early today and I have to go meet someone about a horse. I'd feel more comfortable if you had someone who knows the area well, drive you. It'll be fine," he promised. I wasn't so sure, though.

"I guess I have no choice then." I started walking away. "Thanks a lot dad. I'm so glad you chose now to finally be a parent. Too bad it's too late," I shouted behind me, as I walked back to the house. I noticed Edward and Jake were both standing in the barn listening to my rant. I glared at both of them as I walked by.

I went in the house slamming the door behind me. I ran up to my room, pacing the floor letting out strangled, cries of frustration. I hated it here. I wanted to get out of here and go home. Why was I being forced to stay here against my will? I was nearly eighteen. A couple months meant nothing.

I called Alice, needing someone to talk to. I was so thankful she actually picked up.

"Alice, I am going crazy here. I need you to come rescue me from this place."

"Why? What happened?" She wondered.

"My dad gave me a horse yesterday. What am I supposed to do with a fucking horse? Today he treats me like I'm a little kid and I need a chauffeur to drive me into the city. And then on top of that he has this disgusting, arrogant, asshole working for him who treats me like shit and my dad does nothing about it. I swear if he isn't careful I'm going to kill him."

"Why don't you tell your dad and have him fired?" She suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "My dad knows about it. He's right there when it happens. But he said he looks at _Edward like a son_." I emphasized the last part. I don't like how my dad lets him get away with this shit. I'm his daughter. He should be sticking up for me and firing his sorry ass.

"Bella, are you maybe, exaggerating a little?" Alice asked, questioning my sanity, I'm sure. "I can't imagine it's that bad where your dad wouldn't fire him. He's the help. He's nothing and can easily be replaced. I think you should put your foot down and demand your dad fire him or do it yourself. You're his daughter. You have every right to fire him if you want. I know if a staff member was treating me that way in my own home I wouldn't care who they were. They'd be kicked to the curb."

I sighed. "Right, but will my dad be mad at me, or him?" I wondered. "I swear, I think my dad would rather have him as his flesh and blood, over me. I don't know why my parents forced me to come here. My dad and I have nothing in common."

"Just relax, Bella. I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Go shopping for the day. I'm sure it will make you feel better. I know it always makes me feel better."

"I'm supposed to, but I have to driven by Edward, the Stable Boy, who can't seem to keep his mouth shut."

"Then have him drive you and see what happens. If he does anything else disrespectful, demand your dad, fire him."

"I'm sure it won't be long until he does something stupid."

"Good luck getting rid of him. If anyone can do it, you can," she insisted.

"Thanks Ali. I'll let you know what happens." After I hung up the phone, I took a little time to fix my hair and put on some more appropriate clothes for shopping.

I came out and noticed an old beat up truck sitting in front of the house with Edward sitting in the driver seat. My dad came walking over and opened the passenger door for me.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You'll be fine. Edward's truck may be old, but it's in excellent condition," my dad explained. I took a deep breath and got inside. My dad shut the door behind me. "Have fun and please try not to give Edward a hard time. He's doing me a favor by driving you."

"Did you give him the same lecture?" I asked.

"He's promised to be on his best behavior," my dad explained.

"Yeah, right," I said, in disbelief.

"Just be good. For me," he begged. I sighed, nodding my head in agreement.

The drive there was pretty much silent. I had nothing to say to him. I told him I wanted to go to the best mall in Seattle, then a whole foods store. He didn't comment on what I told him. He just drove. He dropped me off at the mall and I told him to wait for me. There was no way I was going to be walking around the mall with him.

I shopped for a good three hours, taking my time to try things on and searching for the right brands. I even stopped and got a manicure and pedicure. It was pretty late when I finished. I had bought quite a few things and I was feeling really good about my day. I walked back out to where Edward had parked his truck, but when I reached the truck, I noticed he was gone. I searched all around, wondering where he went. I waited for nearly an hour before I pulled out my phone, calling my dad's house. No one answered though. He was probably still gone and he didn't carry a cell phone. If Edward happened to carry a cell phone, I didn't have a number for him. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. It was starting to get dark and there was still no sign of him.

After almost an hour and a half of waiting, I finally spotted him walking up the sidewalk. I sighed in relief, but I was more mad than happy to see him. I put my hands on my hips, looking at him expectantly, when he reached the truck. "Where the hell have you been?" I questioned, angrily.

"Did you honestly think I was going to sit here all day waiting for you?" He returned. "I had some things to do."

"What? Did you need to go pick up a hooker or something?" I accused. He just laughed, opening up the driver side door. He didn't even open my door for me or offer to help with my bags. He reached across the seat, unlocking my door for me. I shoved all my bags in roughly. I got in, sighing in anger every chance I could get. I wanted him to know how mad I was. I slammed the door shut with another huff. I heard his grumble, but he didn't say a word. He drove out of the parking garage and on to the street. I crossed my arms, rubbing my shoulders to warm them. It wasn't extremely cold, but it was getting a little chilly. I heard Edward rummaging around for something behind the seat.

"Here," he offered me a dirty, old sweatshirt.

I took one glance at it and turned my head away. "No, thank you." He grumbled again, throwing the shirt in the back seat.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I picked you up a burger," he informed, handing me a small paper bag.

"Are you serious? I don't eat that garbage. I'm a vegetarian."

He hummed in response. "Is that a personal choice or a social status?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's none of your business."

"Whatever," he said, taking the bag back.

We were silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "You know when someone attempts to do something nice for you, normally you would show some appreciation, whether it's the right thing or not."

"Is that what you want? You want me to say I appreciate you leaving me sitting on the side of the street for well over an hour while you did God knows what?" I questioned.

"For your information, I was just around the corner at a bar having a drink and something to eat. I had been sitting in this hot truck for well over two, maybe even three hours, waiting for you. I got hungry and needed a drink," he explained.

"You didn't stop to think about leaving me some sort of note letting me know?"

"Do you happen to see any paper or a pen in the truck?"

"Whatever. Just drive me home." We drove in silence, only the sound of the loud engine and our frustrated sighs were heard. He pulled into a parking lot of a grocery store and parked the truck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your dad gave me strict orders to make sure you ate and bought food. Obviously the burger I bought you wasn't right and I doubt you were able to buy food in a mall, so this is the best I can offer you. I'm sure they have fruits and vegetables here. I assume you do eat those, right?" He asked sarcastically. I glared at him, opening the door to get out. I walked away, but turned back around when I remembered what happened earlier.

"Are you planning to go anywhere or are you going to wait here?"

"I'm planning to come in with you," he replied, opening up his door.

"I would rather you not."

"Don't worry, princess. I'll go my way, you go your way. You're not exactly someone I'd care to be seen with either," he revealed. He walked past me, heading for the front door of the store. "We'll meet back here when we're done."

I took a deep breath, clenching my teeth together. I followed behind at a safe distance. He was right; he is someone I didn't want to be seen with. I grabbed a grocery cart, and started filling it with things I ate. At least this store did have a small selection of vegetarian items. It wasn't exactly what I was used to, but it would have to do. I passed Edward a couple times in the aisles. He had a bunch of junk food in his cart. It disgusted me.

When I finished, I paid for my purchases and walked out to Edward's truck. He sat in the driver's seat, his stuff already packed into the back. I put my couple bags of groceries in the back and got in the truck. We drove back to Forks in silence. Today had been tense enough. I didn't want to make it worse.

He pulled up in front of the house, turning off the engine. My dad walked out, helping me carry things in. "Thank you, dad," I said. "I appreciate you helping me carry my things in." I wanted Edward to hear. He had been rude to me all day and I wanted him to know I could be kind to someone who was kind to me in return.

"So, how did today go?" My dad asked, glancing back and forth between the two of us.

"It was fine," Edward said.

"Hah," I scoffed. I saw my dad smirk. "First, he drives like a maniac all the way there. He droped me off along the curb, and then when I was done he left me standing next to his truck, by myself for over an hour. Dad, I can't believe you haven't fired him yet. I feel like you're being taken advantage of by him."

"Bella, I'm not firing Edward just because you two don't get along," my dad informed.

"Are you serious? He's been mean to me the whole time I've been here," I exclaimed, angrily.

"You haven't exactly been nice to me either, you know?" Edward retorted.

"Was I talking to you?" I shouted. "I don't have to be nice to you. You're the help, which means I'm your boss. I guess you didn't get that memo though."

"Bella, hold on," my dad interrupted. "I don't treat Edward like the help. I know you have servants or whatever you call them back in California, but here Edward is a friend and an equal. I asked him to be nice to you and I expect you to do the same."

"I can't believe you're taking his side. Obviously, I was right last night when I said you never wanted me. Thanks a lot, dad." I turned, running up the stairs to my room. I can't believe he's so blind to see who Edward really is. He obviously has my dad manipulated in some way.

I went to bed that night still angry at both Edward and my dad. I felt like I was the bad guy in all this, when I knew I wasn't.

Weeks went by and I pretty much stayed in the house all day. I was bored to death. I had done everything imaginable I could do. I talked to Alice and Rosalie a couple times, and they, of course, said they were having a blast in Cancun and wished I could be there with them. But they promised they would come visit me on my eighteenth birthday.

I got a few emails from my mom, but I barely replied to them.

I stayed clear of Edward and even Jake. Although, I did feel like Jake probably wasn't as rude as Edward was, but I still kept my distance.

Things started getting better with my dad too. We were sort of communicating and spending a little time together. Things were still tense, but it was getting easier.

It was early August, and we were sitting at the table eating dinner, when my dad informed me he would be gone for a few days. He was traveling down to California to pick up a horse who had been beaten most of his life.

"I didn't know you took in horses like that," I inquired.

"I don't normally. But a friend of mine came to visit me a few weeks ago. He took the horse in once it was rescued from the abusers, but no one can seem to break him."

"Break him?" I questioned, cringing at the words.

"Train him," he clarified. "Anyway, this place down in California trains horses for the rodeo and since they can't train him, he's no use to them. He asked if I would take him off their hands. Whether or not he'll ever be able to be ridden isn't a concern to me. He needs a safe place to live out his years, so that's what I can offer him." When I thought about what he meant, it made me smile. My dad was always so giving and thoughtful, not only to people, but to animals, too. I wondered why I had never noticed before.

"So, if you have any problems or need anything while I'm gone, Edward is not very far away." I rolled my eyes at the thought of being here alone with only Edward around. "Please try to be civil with both him and Jake. They'll stay out of your way, if you stay out of theirs."

"What if I need to go somewhere?" I asked.

"Like I said, if you need anything, just ask Edward," he replied.

"And is he going to do whatever I tell him or is he going to be rude about it?"

"Just be nice and he'll be nice in return."

"How long are you going to be gone?" I wondered.

"It shouldn't be more than a week, maybe a little more. I've been asked to judge at a rodeo down in Crescent City, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do it or not. I haven't been back at the rodeo for years and it'd be fun to go. It's quite the honor to be asked to judge, but I hate leaving you here by yourself."

"Dad, I'll be fine. Take all the time you need. I can find things to do. Maybe I'll even ride a horse," I joked. He chuckled at my obvious joke.

"I know you can take care of yourself. I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about you and Edward killing each other while I'm gone."

"We haven't even spoken since you made him drive me to Seattle. I think we'll be fine, as long as he stays out of my way."

"I hope so. But if there are any problems, I'll leave the phone number of where I can be reached on the fridge and I'll call you every day to check in."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl. I'll be fine," I insisted. He nodded his head, ending our conversation.

The next morning, I was awoken quite early by a loud commotion coming from the barn. I got out of bed, and looked out my window, seeing my dad and Edward loading the horse trailer to the back of the truck. I huffed at the loud noise they were making this early in the morning, but I got up and dressed, so I could go down and tell my dad goodbye.

He left shortly after sunrise and as soon as he was out of the driveway, I went back to bed. I slept for a few more hours until I was awoken once again by a loud noise coming from outside. I jumped out of bed, running to the window. I pulled the curtains back, seeing the same tractor they were working on a few weeks ago, out in the field. Jake was driving it. Does he not have any respect for someone who's trying to sleep? I pulled on a hoodie and a pair of sandals, still in my pajamas, and rushed outside. I walked across the field, straight for Jake. When he saw me coming, he stopped and turned off the engine.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, fuming.

"Uh… Well… I…" he stuttered.

"I'm trying to sleep. I was already woken up once today, when all of you were getting that trailer hooked up to my dad's truck. Now you're going to drive this tractor around and wake me up again?" I questioned. He looked at me with shock and confusion. I waited expectantly for him to answer.

"I have to bale hay," he replied, nervously.

"You don't have to do it right now, do you? Wait until later. I'm ordering you to stop now," I expressed.

I heard Edward come up behind us laughing. I turned around glaring at him. "You can't order him around, Princess."

"Like Hell I can. My dad said you both have to do whatever I say."

"No," he corrected. "He said if you needed anything then we're to do what we can to help you, not that we have to do as you say."

"Well, waiting to run this loud tractor until later in the day, not first thing in the morning, would help me," I informed. "So, do something about it." I heard him sigh and watched as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Jake, just get going. I'll handle this," Edward said. Jake nodded his head quickly, starting the tractor up and driving off.

"There's something you obviously don't understand about farming, Princess," Edward began, angrily. I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him. "We have to work to keep this place running. The horses need food and bedding which means we have to bale the hay. So, get over yourself and learn the world does not revolve around you." He turned around and walked back towards the barn. I was mad about being woken up and about what he said, so I followed him.

"Who the Hell, do you think you are? From the first day I arrived here, you have been nothing, but rude to me," I yelled after him, as we walked into the barn.

"Really, because I could say the same thing about you, Princess," he accused, turning around to face me. I could see his jaw clenching from anger.

"I haven't done anything to you, _Stable Boy_," I remarked, emphasizing the nickname.

"You walk in here and act like it's the worst place in the world. You put your dad down left and right for what he does and what he enjoys. You scoff at the gift he tried to give you. You walk around like you own the place and we're supposed to whatever you say. You aren't the boss around here and you definitely aren't now, just because your dad's gone." I glared at him, my heart racing from the adrenaline rushing through me.

"Let me make something very clear to you." I stepped a couple feet closer to him. "You are nothing more than a hired hand, just a stable boy. You are easily replaced. I don't care if you've been here for a few years. I don't care if my dad lets you live in the barn, like an animal. All I would have to do is tell him I wanted you gone and he would do it." I took a couple more steps closer, seeing him cower slightly at my words. "He probably wouldn't even ask questions. I don't care how close you are with him or if he thinks of you as a son. I'm his flesh and blood daughter. I come first. So unless you wish to lose your job, Stable Boy, I suggest you do as I say. "

His eyes narrowed as I stared up at him, only inches away from his face. I was feeling confident with what I said, even though I wasn't sure if I was right. Before I could stop him, he wrapped a hand around the back of my head, pressing his lips to mine, kissing me with so much force. I tried to push him away for only a second, before I molded in to his form, returning the kiss with such fervor. Our lips moved together and I allowed his tongue access to my mouth, with no protest at all. My conscience was telling me this was wrong and I should make him stop, but my mind and body, was enjoying it thoroughly. Just as I started to wrap my fingers around his sweaty, matted hair, he pulled away. We were both panting from the suddenness of what just happened. Our eyes met for a brief second before he turned around and headed towards the stairs in the corner. I followed.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he swung a door open, which led into a room, I assumed was his. I could see him pacing the floor and pulling at his hair in frustration. I stepped in behind him a few seconds later, I could hear him mumbling something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Who the Hell, do you think you are? You can't just kiss me any time you want. Why the Hell did you do that anyway?" As I continued to shout at him, he took two steps towards me, closing the distance between us, grabbing my face between his hands and kissed me again. I wanted to protest. I wanted to yell at him and tell him he was disgusting for even attempting to kiss me. But for whatever reason, as soon as his lips touched mine, all rational thinking disappeared. I wanted him. I needed him.

He pulled my body closer to his, pressing into me, revealing he wanted me just as much. He took one step, moving me with him, and shut the door. He pressed me up against the door and quickly started kissing along my jaw and down my neck. I let the hoodie I was wearing fall to the floor. His hands traced down my sides, lifting one leg and hitching it around his hip. I reached down, and unzipped his pants, tugging to remove them from him. He reached down taking them the rest of the way off as I took my tank top off. He took one sight at my breast, and instantly his mouth was around one of my nipples, nipping and tugging on it while he massaged the other with his hand. I moaned in pleasure, closing my eyes to revel in the sensation.

I pulled off his shirt, leaving him only in his boxers. He grabbed my hips, pulling me across the room and plopping me down on the bed, roughly. I wanted this. I wanted to feel him inside of me and have the release I knew he would give me. He hovered above me continuing to kiss my body. It felt so good having him touch me, even with his rough and calloused hands. I didn't care. His touch made my skin feel like it was on fire.

He pulled off my pajama bottoms with one quick move and removed his boxers just as fast. He kissed my lips fully, once again and reached a hand behind my knee pulling one leg up over his back. I wrapped my other leg around him, pulling him closer to me and allowing him access. With one swift movement, he was buried deep inside of me. I moaned in ecstasy as he began to move inside of me. I heard him panting and moaning as he buried his face in my hair, kissing and sucking on my neck the entire time. My fingers gently traced a line down his back, making him shiver. We didn't speak. All that could be heard was our heavy breathing and our bodies moving together, with the hum of the tractor outside.

As I felt my well needed release coming, he sped up his movements, his breath hitching with every thrust. I knew he was getting close and I wanted to make sure I got mine before he did. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling he was giving me. I gave myself to him completely as I reached the most intense orgasm I had ever felt. I screamed as it hit me. Within seconds, I felt him come inside of me, with one last thrust and growl from deep inside his chest. He slowed his movements and pulled out of me. He opened his eyes looking down at me, sprawled out on the bed in front of him. We were both still breathing heavily and trying to come to terms with what just happened.

He leaned up balancing all his weight on his hands. He took a deep breath before he sat up completely on the edge of the bed. "Fuck," he shouted, putting his face in his hands. "What the fuck just happened?"

"It's not exactly one of my proudest moments either," I retorted, sitting up and pulling the sheet up around me.

"You didn't seem to be complaining."

"It's not like you gave me much choice," I argued.

He picked up his boxers, putting them back on before gathering up my clothes and throwing them at me. "Just put your fucking clothes on and get out," he yelled.

I grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head roughly. "It's a good thing I'm on birth control. Thanks for asking, by the way. You better not have given me any diseases. I swear if you gave me an STD of any kind I will cut your dick off." He laughed dramatically.

"I think I should be the one worried about STD's. I know how you rich girls are. You change guys like you change shirts. This obviously wasn't your first time," he retorted. I glared at him from across the room.

"It wasn't yours either. And whether it was my first time or not, I don't go around having unprotected sex, like you obviously do. I'm not that stupid."

"I guess you're stupid now," he chuckled. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and walked out the door. I screamed out of frustration. How could someone who gave me so much pleasure make me so angry at the same time?

I put the rest of my clothes on and walked out the door, being sure to slam it as I did. I walked down the stairs, seeing Edward in one of the horse stalls with a shovel. He glanced in my direction briefly. "Be sure to dock those five minutes from your pay," I shouted. I heard him groan and throw the shovel at the wall. I smiled, feeling vindicated in what I said. I walked back to the house, staying there for the rest of the day by myself.

That night, I had a dream from when I was a little girl. I was on a horse with my dad as he took me for a ride. I looked happy and so did he.

When I woke up the next day, I was so extremely bored all by myself, so in the late afternoon, I decided to walk out to the barn. The dream I had was still very prominent in my mind, so I thought maybe I'd attempt to ride a horse. I did remember how to do it. I just didn't want to before. But there really wasn't much else to do.

When I got to the barn, I saw Jake putting some stuff away.

"Hi Bella," he smiled.

"Hi," I said politely. "I'm wondering if you could saddle up Apple for me."

"Really?" He questioned, his eyes growing bigger.

"Yeah, I think I might give it a try. I'm pretty sure I remember the basics."

"Okay," he agreed, running off to get the horse ready.

I looked around trying to find Edward, but he was nowhere in sight.

A few minutes later Jake came around the corner, leading Apple out into the open. "She's a really gentle horse and well mannered. You shouldn't have any trouble with her," Jake explained. I grabbed the reins from him, placing my foot in the stirrup and pulling myself up. I was nervous, but as soon as I was up, all the training I had all those years ago, came right back. I led her out into the pasture slowly, getting more and more comfortable as I did. I noticed Jake was on a horse, riding out towards me.

"Do you want me to show you some places you can go?" He asked, looking more enthusiastic than he really should have been.

"Sure, that would be great." Slowly, but surely, we made our way out into the trees, getting lost among the leaves and branches. It was so peaceful out here. I wondered why I didn't come out here sooner. I remembered when I was a little girl, my dad would bring me out here and I'd build little forts out of the branches. I'd always find somewhere I could hide and be by myself.

We came across a little stream deep in the woods, which was so beautiful. It almost seemed like it was hidden away so well, no one ever knew it was here. I got off Apple, letting her get a drink and graze along the stream. I sat down on the edge of the water, closing my eyes to listen to the soothing sound of the water flowing. It was so relaxing. I don't think I've felt this relaxed in so long.

Jake came and sat down next to me. "It's nice out here, isn't it?" He asked.

"It is. I remember coming out here when I was little."

"Why did you move away?" He wondered.

"My parents got divorced and my mom had full custody."

"Hmm," he hummed in return.

"So, how did you start working for my dad?"

"He knows my dad. They're good friends, so your dad wants to help me out. I'm trying to work on my car and make it go faster."

"That'll be nice," I said, laughing at his enthusiasm about making his car faster. "What about Edward? What's his story?" I tried to sound as casual as possible and not let on, I was far more curious than I should have been.

"I don't really know. He doesn't talk about his past much with me. I know he's talked to your dad a little about it, but I'm not sure your dad even knows the whole story."

Hmm," I returned. "He just seems sort of rude at times."

"It's not that he's rude, he just doesn't like you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're mean to your dad, I think."

"I'm not mean to my dad. I just don't relate to him. And why is it any of his business what I do with my dad?" I asked, getting angry again.

"I don't know, that's just my guess," he replied, defensively. "Look, I have to get home. Do you want me to show you the way back?"

"No, I'm going to stay for awhile." He nodded his head, mounting his horse and riding off.

I stayed out there for quite a while, not even paying attention to the time. I laid back on the ground, looking up at the sky through the trees. I thought about when I was little and how I used to come out here with my dad. I remember always begging him to stay out just a little longer. I never wanted to go back to the house. I was happy getting lost in the trees, being among the quiet and peace it offered. I wondered when and why I changed. Was I happy with the life I was given by Phil? A month ago I would have said yes, but now, I'm not so sure.

When I went back towards the house a little while later, it was already getting dark, which meant it was probably pretty late. I got off Apple just as I reached the barn. I spotted Edward instantly, standing at a work bench, hammering on something. His eyes glanced in my direction briefly, before he went back to his work.

"Apple and I went for a ride. She needs to be cleaned and fed," I ordered.

"She's your horse, Princess," he reminded. "You can take care of her yourself. I have work to do."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I whined.

"Figure it out."

"What is your problem? One day you hate me, the next day your fucking me, then you're back to hating me. What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing," he answered, coldly.

"So what, you treat all girls like this?" I wondered. "No wonder you live in a barn and work as a stable boy. No girl in her right mind would be stupid enough to want to be with you."

"You know, I'm getting real fucking tired of this 'Stable Boy' shit," he shouted, walking towards me with anger in his eyes. "I have a name. You could at least give me the dignity of addressing me by my name.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you with the whole 'Princess' shit. What the hell do you mean by that anyway?" I shouted back. He glared at me, only a few feet away. "If you want respect you have to give respect." I walked a step closer. "If you want me to address you by your name, then learn to address me by mine." I stepped closer again. "Until then, 'Stable Boy' will have to do." I dropped the reins, from the horse in front of him and turned on my heel to walk away. I only took two steps before I felt his arm snake around my waist and whip me around to face him. His lips once again consumed mine in a frantic kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. I didn't know why I kept doing this. I hated him, yet I wanted him at the same time.

He walked me across the open area of the barn, never breaking the kiss and leaned me up against the workbench. He grabbed my jeans, removing them without even a thought about what he was doing. He whipped me around, bending me over the workbench. I began to moan as he kissed the back of my neck. His hands came up underneath me, grabbing my breasts.

I could hear him unzipping his pants and I knew any minute he would be inside of me. I was trembling in anticipation. He rubbed against my clit, teasing me. I bucked my hips back into his, letting him know I wanted him.

"Say my name," he demanded, breathlessly. "Say it out loud and tell me how much you want me. Just say it, Bella." I didn't know what he was getting at, but I was desperate to have him inside me.

"Edward," I breathed. "Please, Edward. I need you." With one quick thrust, he pounded inside of me. I flinched at the suddenness. He paused for a second, giving me time to adjust. When I started moving my hips back into him, he started a steady pace. I had never experienced sex from behind. It was an all new sensation and it didn't take me long before an orgasm hit me hard. My freshly manicured fingers dug into the wooden workbench in front of me from the intensity.

As the orgasm subsided, Edward turned me around, lifting me up on the workbench and once again slid inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him hard. I wanted to consume him. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. He grabbed my hips, thrusting into me. His face was contorted in concentration. He was breathing heavily as I made a trail of kisses along his hot, scruffy, chin. I wasn't expecting, I would orgasm a second time, but before I knew it, I could feel the release building in my stomach. Seconds after I clenched around him, he let out a guttural moan, closing his eyes as he came.

I was trembling as he slowed, and pulled out. I put my feet back on the ground, barely able to stand, as he stepped away. I picked up my pants, slipping them back on.

"That was no five minutes," he announced, arrogantly. I looked over at him, watching as he pulled a condom off, before buttoning up his jeans.

"I take it you planned this?" I asked, pointing out the condom with my eyes.

"I didn't plan anything."

"Right, so you just happened to have a condom in your pocket, when yesterday, while in your room you had nothing?" I asked. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Again, I didn't hear you complaining," he acknowledged. "I think you got exactly what you wanted."

"Whatever," I huffed, rolling my eyes. He walked over, grabbing the reins to Apple. I put my shoes back on and started walking out.

"What were you doing with Jake today?" He asked, stopping to face me again.

"That's none of your business."

"You were gone for a long time today. He came back without you. Why?" He asked, further.

"I went for a ride. Jake came with me, so I knew where to go, but I decided to stay longer and he needed to get home," I answered.

"Are you fucking him too?" He wondered, feigning to be uninterested.

"What?" I shouted.

"I'd just like to know where I stand. I'm not sure if I want to be screwing the same girl he is."

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I'm not fucking Jake. As for where you stand, that would be nowhere, because this will never happen again," I insisted.

"Fine, no big loss," he scoffed. I sighed, glaring at him. I turned, walking away. "If you plan to go riding again, tell me where you're going. I was worried." I smiled when he said it. He was worried about me? "If something happened to you it'd be my ass." My smile dropped when he added that. He was only worried about losing his job and his place to live.

I stormed off to the house, slamming the door behind me. I paced the floor, feeling the anger rushing through me. Why did I let him get to me? Why did I let him have me? I was disgusted with myself. What the Hell am I doing anyway? I don't have sex with random guys, especially not guys like him. I really need to get out of this place. I need to go home.

Once I calmed down a little, I took a shower, attempting to wash away all the shame I was feeling. I went to bed that night, tossing and turning. I was so confused by what I was feeling, why I was doing this, and what was happening to me. What happened was wrong and I knew that. It has to stop.

The next couple days, I stayed in the house. I only left once, when I asked Jake to drive me into town, so I could buy food. I noticed Edward clench his jaw and slammed something against the workbench when he heard me ask Jake, but I couldn't ask him to drive me. I didn't trust myself with him.

Jake was overly enthusiastic to drive me. He had a huge grin on his face the entire way into town. He tried to start up a casual conversation, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Once I finished buying what I needed, he drove me back home. He got out, helping me bring the grocery bags in.

"Thanks, Jake," I said. Edward walked across the field towards us, wiping his dirty hands on a rag. "I appreciate you taking the time to drive me into town."

"Not a problem, Bella."

"Did you get everything you need?" Edward asked.

"I did," I replied, coldly. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going inside." I turned around, heading towards the door.

"Bella, do you want to come to a bar-b-que tomorrow?" Jake asked. I turned around to face him, curiously. I noticed Edward give him a warning look and shaking his head. "My sister's visiting from college and we're having a little party to welcome her home. It's nothing big or anything, just family and a few friends. You're welcome to come though. It might be nice for you to get out of this house and meet some people."

"Sure," I agreed with a smile. I heard Edward sigh heavily, from frustration. But I wanted to get out. Maybe if I could make some friends in this town, I wouldn't be so bored and be turning to Edward to entertain me.

"Great," Jake said, excitedly. "Edward is in charge of the grill, so I'm sure you could ride over with him." We both glanced over at Edward, waiting for him to agree.

"Sure," he agreed, sounding forced.

"Awesome! I'll see you both tomorrow." Jake jumped back in his little car and took off, leaving me and Edward standing by the porch alone.

"I'm leaving at two," he announced. "I hope you're ready, because I don't plan to wait."

"I'll be ready," I declared.

I made sure I got up a little earlier than I normally do to ensure I had plenty of time to get ready. I chose a white, strapless, Chanel summer dress and a pair of red strapped, high heels. It was very comfortable and light. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun of curls and added a touch of make-up. I thought I looked pretty good. It was the first time since coming here where I actually felt like I could dress up a little.

At two in the afternoon, right on the dot, I went outside. Edward came walking across the yard in a pair of khaki pants and a light blue, button down shirt. I could tell he had taken a shower and shaved. He even attempted to fix his hair. He stopped in his tracks, with his mouth hanging open, when he saw me standing on the porch.

"Well, are we going or are you planning to stare at me all day?" I questioned, sarcastically. He blinked his eyes a few times, shaking his head.

We walked out to his truck and he opened the passenger door, holding it open for me. "Now you choose to be a gentleman?" I observed, rudely, hopping inside his truck. He shut the door, with a huff and ran across to get in.

The drive there I noticed he kept opening his mouth and taking in deep breaths, like he was going to say something, but he never did.

When we pulled into the driveway, Jake came running across the yard. He had a big grin on his face. "You came," he exclaimed.

"I said I would. Now, why don't you introduce me to people?" I linked my arm around his, as he led me out to the backyard where everyone was. I knew Edward was angry. I could hear him cussing under his breath. I really had no intention of driving him crazy today, but I was actually enjoying his frustration. I was determined not to give into him in any way, though.

Jake introduced me to his family and a few of his close friends. Everyone was very nice and polite to me. I was actually having a really good time. I caught Edward in the corner of my eye, flirting with quite a few of the girls while he worked the grill. I had a bad feeling, whatever was cooking, was going to burn, because he wasn't paying much attention to it. Even later in the day, when everyone started eating, I noticed Jake's sister, Rebecca, came over and was sitting on his lap and flirting big time with him. I didn't want it to get to me, but it did. I didn't like it. So I did the same thing he was. Two could play this game.

I flirted with Jake, hanging off his arm and even hugging on him. I flirted with all his friends who were all smiles and red faces as I spoke or touched them. It was actually quite comical watching all these teenage boys get all worked up.

After a while of flirting with all Jake's friends, I sat down on a bench by myself, letting the sunshine warm my face.

"Here Bella, I brought you some food," Jake offered. I looked at the plate he held out for me. It had a hotdog and some other side dishes, that didn't look very appetizing.

"Uh, thanks," I said, trying to be polite. I heard Edward laughing as he came up behind us.

"You know, I find it really funny how you can be polite to everyone else but me," he observed. "Jake, she won't eat that." He grabbed the plate from me handing it back to him. Jake looked confused. "She's a vegetarian."

"Oh," Jake said, bashfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Here," Edward offered me another plate of food. "I'm pretty sure you'll eat this." I looked at what he gave me. "It's just one of those Boca soy burger things and some fruit." I stared at him quizzically. "You didn't think I'd actually come here and not make sure you had something to eat, did you?" He asked.

"I guess, I never thought about it. But thanks," I smiled.

"Yeah," he responded, before walking away. I watched him in disbelief. He actually did something really nice for me and we didn't fight about it.

"I didn't know you're a vegetarian," Jake said. I turned back around towards him, giving him a smile, but didn't respond. I was still in shock.

A few hours later, just as the sun was going down, it started to rain pretty hard. Everyone started running around bringing things in and protecting everything from the rain. I tried to help, but I think I was more in the way than anything. I felt Edward grab my hand, and lead me under a covered area where everyone was gathering.

"Well, I guess the parties over," an older man I didn't know, announced. People started dispersing, sadly.

"Are you ready to go," Edward whispered in my ear. I turned towards him nodding my head. We went over thanking Jake and his family for inviting us before we dashed out towards Edward's truck. He held the door open for me once again, which I was very grateful for. I was already pretty soaked, but I didn't want to be any more drenched.

We rode in silence for a while. "I want to tell you thank you for thinking of me. It was really thoughtful of you to remember I don't eat meat and bring an alternative to me."

"Well, I was in charge of the grill. It's my job to make sure there was something for everyone," he explained.

"I see."

He pulled up in front of the house, turning off the engine. Neither one of us made a move to exit the truck. It was still raining pretty hard and I was just starting to dry off.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I turned towards him, waiting for his question. "Why do you hate me?"

"I could ask the same thing from you. I think you hate me just as much. And I don't hate you. I just get irritated by you," I replied.

"Then why is it you can be nice to everyone, but me?" He wondered. "You flaunt yourself around in these irresistible little outfits, you flirt with Jake and all his friends right in front of me, just to drive me crazy."

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't do this for you."

"So, who did you do it for then? Jake? Because I can tell you right now, Jake was bragging to all his friends about you being his girlfriend."

"Just because I want to look nice for a party doesn't mean I did it for anyone. If anything, I did it for myself," I disputed.

"This is what I mean. Everything I do or say is wrong."

"I said thank you today."

"It's not the point," he stated, getting out of the truck. I got out chasing after him as he headed towards the barn.

"Then, what is the point? I don't want to be rude to you all the time. But sometimes you say things and do things that piss me off and I react," I pointed out. "You get mad at me for flirting with some guys, but what the Hell were you doing all day? I saw how you were with all those girls. I saw Rebecca sitting on your lap and you seemed to be enjoying it quite nicely. So don't stand there and make me out to be the bad guy when you were doing the exact same thing." I stood there a few feet away from him in the pouring down rain, waiting for some smart comment in return, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at me.

After a few seconds, he slowly walked towards me, taking my drenched face in his hands and kissed me. I was not going to let him do this again. I was not going to let him have this type of power over me. I pulled away, pushing him off me. He stumbled back in utter shock when I did.

"We can't keep doing this. We can't fight and then have sex and make everything better again. It doesn't work that way. I can't do this anymore," I explained. I rushed back to the house, locking myself inside. I pulled the ties out of my hair roughly and kicked my heels off my feet. I ran upstairs and lied on my bed. I was still soaking wet but I didn't care. I was practically in tears and I didn't know why.

I thought back on all the things, which led up to this moment, trying to make sense of what was going on inside my head. Why did seeing him with those girls today make me so mad? Was I jealous? Was I actually falling for him? Everything inside of me was screaming yes, but I didn't want to listen. I couldn't fall for someone like him. He was nobody, a hired hand, a stable boy. What could I possibly ever see in him?

I peeked out my window, seeing him in the barn, getting all the horses in, out of the rain. I knew in that moment, I couldn't deny what I was feeling. I had definitely fallen for the stable boy and I wanted to be with him. I rushed down the stairs and out the front door, barefoot. I ran along the path to the barn through the rain, stopping about half way when I saw Edward look up from what he was doing. We stared into each other's eyes for a brief second. He dropped the rope he had in his hands and started running towards me. I rushed to him, colliding into him with an urgent kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. His arms were wrapped around me tightly, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso as we kissed with so much passion and need. He carried me back into the barn and up the stairs to his room.

Once we were in his room, I removed the wet dress from my body and helped him remove his drenched clothes as well. He gently laid me down on the bed, hovering over me and kissed every imaginable part of my body. His lips and warm breath felt so good against my wet, cold skin. Things were different this time. He took things slow and he wasn't as rough or forceful. He was gentle and caring towards me. I liked it. I had never had someone give me so much tenderness before. When he finally entered me, it wasn't forceful like the other times. He was slow, letting me feel every thrust. It made the intensity of the orgasm so much stronger. Every time I cried out his name, he would tremble. He whispered sweet little things in my ear, between nipping at my neck. It made me smile with every word he spoke.

After, well over an hour, of foreplay and actual sex, I fell asleep in his arms, exhausted, from the day. He held on to me tightly, intertwining our legs, as he gently traced a line down my side with the tips of his fingers.

Sometime in the night, I woke up to a loud booming sound. I jumped and even whimpered from the sound. Edward moved beside me, coming closer to me on the bed.

"It's okay, Bella," he insisted. "It's only thunder and lightning. It can't hurt you." He brushed the hair out of my face with his fingers, looking deep into my eyes.

"It sounds really close," I revealed. "What if it hits something?"

"It's not as close as you think. Watch out the window and when you see the flash, start counting the seconds until you hear the thunder," he suggested. We both watched out the window, waiting to see the flash. Once we saw it, we started counting in sync. "One… Two… Three…" We counted until we reached twelve and that's when the thunder started rolling in the sky. "Now, divide twelve by five and that's how many miles away it is. So it's about two and a half miles away."

"It's still really close," I agonized. He chuckled.

"Didn't you ever have thunder and lightning in the Hollywood hills?"

"Not like this." He sighed, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders.

"Sleep Bella," he whispered, kissing me on the forehead. "I'll protect you." When he said he'd protect me and he held me close to him, I believed him. I knew as long as I was with him, I'd always be safe.

**Important A/N:** When I first started writing this story, I knew I was going to be pressed for word allowance. When I hit 17,000 words and I was no where near being done, I decided I needed to break it in half. So, this is the first half. I'm irritated because I really want to tell the whole story, but I'll go over my word allowance, which would disqualify me for the contest. So if you like where it's going so far, then come back after the contest is over and I'll be posting the second half. It's pretty much already written so it'll just wait on my desktop until I can post it. Hope everyone enjoyed this first half and please don't forget to come back to vote on June 25th-July 9th if you liked it. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, you're all going to hate me, but this story sort of took on a life of it's own and is going to be longer than just 2 chapters. My beta seems to think 7 chapters but I'm leaning more towards 4 or 5. I'm not sure though, I keep writing and just as I think I'm about done, something else pops into my head and I have to add it. Sorry, but hopefully you'll all stick around and continue reading. **

**So for now here is another chapter. The remaining chapters will come a lot sooner now that the contest is over. Thank you to all who voted for my story. I didn't place in the contest at all, but I still enjoyed entering it and I'm glad there were so many of you who enjoyed the story, regardless of whether you voted or not.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in his bed alone. I got up, trying to find something to put on. My dress was still in a wet heap on his floor. I searched around his room, noticing, it was much larger than I first thought it was. He had a small kitchen and a bathroom off to the side. He even has a couch and a TV. It was much like a small apartment.

I finally came across a big shirt of his and slipped it on. I gathered up my wet clothes, which were on the floor, and went downstairs into the main section of the barn. He was in one of the stalls, cleaning it out when he spotted me. I stopped for a minute, as we both looked across at each other nervously. There was an awkward silence that came over the barn. I wasn't sure where this was leading or what it meant.

"I hope it's okay I borrowed one of your shirts. My dress is still soaking wet." I held up the dripping dress in my hands, revealing that it was still wet.

"That's fine," he said, waving me off with his hand.

I bit my lip, nervously. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and put some fresh clothes on." I turned to walk back to the house.

"Do you want to go on a ride with me when you're done?" He asked, quickly.

I turned around, smiling. "Sure," I agreed. "I'll be out in a little bit." He smiled back, nodding his head.

I got back in the house, taking a quick shower and throwing my hair up in ponytail. I changed into some simple jeans and a tank top, and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. I rushed back out to the barn, seeing him standing next to Apple and one other horse. I walked over to Apple, taking the reins from him and mounting her. He mounted his horse and led us out into the trees. We went deep into the trees; farther than I had gone with Jake the other day.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." I followed him, knowing wherever he led me, I'd follow. It was tough though. We went over hills and through thick brush. A few times the trek was really steep and I was sure I was going to fall off my horse, but somehow Edward got me through.

Eventually we came around a bend and there, sitting in front of us was a beautiful meadow, surrounded with lavender and yellow wild flowers. I got off my horse and walked out towards the middle. It was amazing. I'd never seen anything so beautiful and peaceful. I turned around putting my hand out for Edward to come with me. He gave me that crooked smile, the same one from the first day we met. He secured the horses around a branch and met me out in the meadow, taking my hand in his.

We walked out to the middle and sat down next to each other. "How did you find this place?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I take rides quite often. It wasn't hard to find. I've never brought anyone out here before." I smiled at his reveal.

"It's beautiful," I said. "Thank you for bringing me here." He leaned in tangling his fingers in my hair and kissed me.

"It's not quite as beautiful as you are," he disclosed, tucking a flower behind my ear. I blushed at his words.

He chuckled, brushing my cheek with his fingers. "I didn't know it was possible for you blush."

"It takes a lot for me to blush, but yes, I do." I blushed even more at my reveal. He kissed both of my cheeks.

"I like it," he confessed. "It makes you look innocent."

"Well, I'm not exactly innocent, Edward."

He laughed. "I know that, and neither am I." He leaned back, resting his elbows on the ground. "So, what's it like growing up in Hollywood, amongst the rich and famous?

I shrugged, looking down at a piece of grass I was playing with. "It's nothing special. We just know lots of people and you're expected to act a certain way and dress a certain way. Everything you do is judged by everyone else. It's sort of exhausting."

"Then, why do it?"

"I don't know. I don't know much else. When my parent's got divorced, my mom moved me around all over the place, but all I wanted was to come back here. Then she started working as a set designer for a movie and that's where she met Phil." I laughed, remembering that time in my life. "She used to say it was love at first sight. The first time they saw each other that was it, she knew she would marry him. Then when they did, he brought us into this whole new world. My mom took to it really quick. She was born to be in the limelight, but it took a long time for me to adjust. Once I did, it's all I knew how to be. I had to put on a smile and pretend to be something I wasn't, so I could be accepted. Everything else was blocked out. When I first got here, it was so different than what I was used to and I hated it, but now I can't imagine being anywhere else. All the memories of when I was little playing with my dad and riding on the horses with him, keep coming back. I was happy then. It's so peaceful here and I don't have to think and pretend all the time. I can just relax and be me," I explained. "Plus, you're here, so it makes this place all the more appealing." I pulled myself up, straddling his legs and sitting on his lap. He smiled, grabbing my hips to pull me closer. "So, what about you," I wondered. "Where did you come from? How did you end up in Forks, Washington, working for my dad?"

He took a deep breath, leaning in and tracing a line along my neck with his tongue. "It's not important," he whispered.

"But I want to know something about you," I complained. He sighed heavily. I could see the frustration in his eyes.

"I like mushrooms. Any kind of mushroom," he joked. I could feel the smile on his lips as he continued to kiss my neck.

I put a hand on his chest, pushing back a little. "I'm serious. I want to know where you came from. Who you are and makes you, you," I insisted.

He sighed in defeat, leaning back on his elbows. "Bella…" Just as he began to speak my cell phone rang. We both looked at each other in shock by the interruption.

I reached for my phone in my back pocket. "I didn't think I could get service way out here," I observed.

"I didn't think you could either."

I looked at the phone seeing it was my dad. "I've got to answer. It's my dad." He nodded his head, lying back on his arms.

"Hi dad," I answered.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I've been trying to call the house phone all morning and you didn't answer. Did you go somewhere?"

"I'm fine dad. I just went for a ride on Apple. It's no big deal.

"You're riding?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, Jake took me out the other day and I really liked it," I disclosed. When Edward heard Jake's name he grumbled. I smiled at his obvious jealousy. "Jake's been really nice to me. He invited me out to his house for a bar-b-que yesterday. He introduced me to his family and all his friends. It was fun." Edward sat up brushing the hair off my shoulder and began kissing across my shoulder blade and down my neck. He was making it very hard to concentrate.

"I'm glad you're getting along with Jake. He's a good kid." Edward continued to kiss me all over, driving me crazy with temptation. His arms were around my waist and his hands were in the back of my shirt. "What about you and Edward?" My breath hitched when he said his name. Did he know somehow? "Are you two getting along better?"

"Things are definitely getting better," I said with a smile.

"That's good. Well, I was just calling to check in and let you know I'll be home in a couple days. I'm heading out later tonight so probably sometime late tomorrow night I should be home," he explained.

"That's great dad. Maybe we can go for a ride when you get back," I suggested.

"I'd like that," he chuckled. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye dad."

"Have a good day Bella and be careful."

As soon as I hung up, I threw the phone to the ground and grabbed Edward's face, bringing his lips to mine.

"Why do you have to drive me crazy when I'm on the phone with my dad?" I asked. He laughed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate when you do that?"

"Do you know how much it drives me crazy when you talk about how much fun you have with Jake? Do you not have fun with me?" He wondered with a grin on his face.

"Of course, I have fun with you. But that kind of fun is not something I can really discuss with my dad." He laughed even harder.

"I guess that's true." He lifted me off of him standing to his feet. "Come on," he demanded, reaching for my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, with that crooked smile. We walked across the meadow hand in hand and through a few trees until we came across a pond. The water was mucky and I had no idea what we were doing here. Edward let go of my hand and began removing his shoes and his pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Going for a swim," he replied.

"You're going to swim in that?"

He laughed. "Yes, I'm going to swim in that and so are you." I shook my head, frightened that he might actually be serious.

"I'm not swimming in that. It's filthy. Do you know how many bacteria and diseases could be in that water?"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Bella? I promise you'll be fine." He came over grabbing my hand and dragging towards the water.

"I don't have a bathing suit on?" I protested.

"Well, if what you wore the first day we met was a bathing suit, then I don't think it's much more than a bra and panties. Or you could always go naked," he smirked. "Come on, it'll be fun."

I sighed, giving in and removing my jeans and tank top. He jumped in with a big splash. When his head came back up he turned around waiting for me.

"Bella," he called. I took a few steps closer, barely putting my feet in the water. I couldn't believe I was about to swim in this filthy water. I had never swum in anything, but a chlorinated pool. I didn't even like swimming in public pools. I preferred my own pool, in my own backyard. Edward stood up in the water coming towards me. He wrapped his wet arms around my waist. "Would I ever put you in danger?"

"I would hope not."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Before I could answer, he fell backwards into the water bringing me with him. I screamed as I hit the water. We both went under and I was able to squirm away from his grip. When I came up and brushed the water out of my face, I turned around to find him. He was a few feet away from me with just his head above the water and smirking. I splashed water in his direction.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I shouted. He swam closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know, you say 'hell' a lot."

"What's your point?"

"I like it. It's quite the turn on," he admitted, raising an eyebrow. I smirked at him, placing my arms around his neck.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh…" he breathed, as he began kissing me with so much passion and tenderness.

We kissed for a long time, just holding on to each other while we treaded water. I was surprised how relaxing the water actually was. His kisses made me forget exactly where I was.

We were only in the water for about ten minutes and already starting to lose ourselves in the kissing, when we heard the thunder coming in. I jumped at the sound, breaking the kiss and looking to the sky.

"We better go," Edward insisted. He was watching the sky as we started to climb out of the pond. We quickly put our clothes back on and ran across the meadow to where we kept the horses. We had to rush back to the house to beat the storm coming in. It hadn't started raining yet, but I had a feeling it was only a matter of time.

When we got back to the house, Edward and I quickly took the horses to the stalls. Edward started doing his nightly chores of feeding them and making sure everything was put away for the day, while I went to the house to take a shower. I felt grimy after swimming in that pond. I took my time in the shower, making sure I washed all the dirt off. Afterwards, I dried my hair and put on some fresh clothes. I wasn't sure what Edward and I would be doing, if anything, for the night, but I wanted to look nice no matter what we did.

A little over an hour later, I walked back out to the barn. I looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. I went upstairs to his room, but he wasn't there either. I went back downstairs, searching through the stalls. I finally spotted him at the very end of the barn standing in front of one of the stalls, looking in.

"There you are. I have been searching all over for you," I shouted. As soon as I spoke he turned to shush me. I scoffed at his tone. "Don't tell me to shush. You can't order me around, Edward."

"Bella," he demanded. "I need you to be quiet."

"Why, what's going on?" I walked up next to him and looked into the stall he was leaning up against. There was a horse walking around in circles and whinnying rather loudly.

"She's getting ready to have a foal."

"A what?" I wondered.

He chuckled, turning towards me. "She's having a baby."

"Really? Should we be doing anything or calling someone?" I asked.

"Not unless she's having trouble. But she seems to be doing just fine. I may need to help her a little when she gets closer, but for right now we just watch and wait," he explained.

I turned back to the horse, watching as she continued to circle and pace. We watched for a long time with nothing happening. Edward went in the stall quite a few times, checking on her progress and feeling around her abdomen. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, which impressed me so much.

Finally, late into the night, the baby started to come out. It was such a strange thing to watch. I was amazed and excited all at the same time. Edward stayed right next to her the whole time, comforting her and doing everything he could to help.

"Bella, come here," he shouted. I was hesitant to go in the stall. I didn't want to invade her privacy.

"Are you sure I should be in here? What if she doesn't want us watching?" I asked, climbing into the stall slowly.

"She's not a human, Bella," he laughed. "You aren't going to invade her privacy if that's what you're thinking. She doesn't care who's here as long as you're quiet and gentle. I need your help."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I spoke rapidly.

"I need to help get the baby out. I think it may be stuck. It may hurt her a little, so I need you to talk to her and try to keep her calm and hold her still."

I grabbed the reins petting her nose and along her neck. I didn't have the slightest idea how to keep a horse calm or what I was supposed to say to a horse. I had to hold on tightly every time she would jerk her head or try to step away. All I could think to do was to shush her and tell her it's okay and almost over. I had no idea if she understood me in any way, but I was doing my best. I watched as Edward gently helped the baby horse out, never pulling or tugging, just guiding. It was so amazing to watch him. He knew exactly what to do and how to help her. When the baby popped out and landed on the ground, I became so scared. I thought for sure the baby had been hurt and wouldn't survive after falling like that. But Edward pulled off his t-shirt and wiped its face like everything was fine.

"Bella, you can let go of her now." I let go of the horse and she instantly turned around sniffing and looking all over her baby. I stood aside, too afraid to move after what I just witnessed. I have never seen anything being born before. I didn't even watch that sort of thing on TV, so this was a whole new experience. "Do you want to look?" He asked, holding out his soiled hand for mine. I took a deep breath trying to hold in my disgust and took his hand. He pulled me over next to him and sat me down on the ground next to the baby. He took my hand and gently placed it on the babies back. I smiled, as I began to pet the baby, and wipe away the gunk all over it. Within a few minutes the momma horse started nudging the baby.

"What's she doing?" I worried.

"She's trying to coerce him to get up and start walking."

"They walk this soon after being born?" He laughed at my question.

"Yes, Bella. They start walking right after birth," he explained. We stepped back as the baby stood up on his wobbly little legs and started to walk around. We stood on the side of the stall for a little longer watching the first few minutes of this new little baby's life.

"This is so amazing. I've never experienced anything like this before," I revealed. Edward turned towards me with a smile.

"It is pretty awesome, isn't it?" I looked up at him and smiled. I slipped my hand in his, linking our fingers together and leaned against his shoulder, as we continued to watch the new life we helped bring into the world.

I felt him kiss me on top of the head, taking a deep breath. "Come on. Let's go to bed. It's been an exhausting day." I nodded my head following him out of the stall and up the stairs. We went to his sink washing our hands thoroughly before we removed our pants and crawled into bed. It was the first time I slept with someone, that didn't result in sex. It was comforting to know, he didn't want me here with him only for that purpose. He wants me here just to have me with him.

I rested my head against his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I could tell he was tired and I was too, but there was something I still wanted to know, although I didn't know if he would actually tell me.

"You never did answer my question earlier," I reminded. His hold on me tightened.

"What question was that?"

"I asked about where you came from. I want to know something about your past. What makes you, you." I heard him sigh, rubbing his hand across my back. He didn't say anything for quite a while and I didn't think he plan to tell me what I wanted to know. I figured for now I'd just drop it and not push him to tell me something he wasn't ready to talk about.

I cuddled into his side, getting comfortable, so I could sleep, when he finally started to speak. "My parents were drug addicts," he began. I turned my head to look up at him. He stared up at the ceiling, not willing to look in my eyes. "When I was really little, we lived in Chicago in a rundown, small apartment. We had nothing in it. I had one little toy horse to play with and that was it. We very rarely ever had food. What I did eat was usually just scraps of stuff my parents would bring home from wherever they found it. I never had clean clothes or was ever told to brush my teeth or to take a bath.

"When I was eight, my mom came home and told me my dad wasn't ever coming back. She said he had died. I didn't really understand what she meant. I figured it was just another one of his drug binges and after he got his fix he'd be back. But he never did. My mom was gone even more than she was before. She left me home all the time. I didn't go to school or leave the house at all. I just sat on the floor and watched cartoons on a tiny beat up, old TV.

"When I was ten, a social worker came to the house and packed me up. My mom stood right there and watched this lady take me away and never tried to fight or tell me it would be okay and she would get me back. She just stared blankly at the wall. The drugs were more important to her than me.

"I went to foster home after foster home for years. It was horrible. Too many kids in one home all fighting for someone to love them and notice them, which normally caused more problems than good. I kept waiting for my mom to come take me away, but she never did.

"On one particular day, I was in a really bad fight with one of the other kids in the house I was living in at the time and I had been blamed for it even though it wasn't my fault. I was told I was going to have to move yet again. I didn't want to live in foster homes any more. So I stole a handful of money that I knew my foster parents kept hidden, and left. I bought the first bus ticket out of town, which happened to be Seattle.

"I worked odd jobs for people and lied about who I was and how old I was. For a while I just mowed lawns in communities. They all thought I was some kid who lived in the area.

"One day, I came across this older gentleman who hired me for the whole summer doing odd jobs. His name was Carlisle and he was the first person who actually seemed to care about my well-being. He let me stay with him for a while. He gave me tons of books to read and things to keep me busy. He taught me how to drive and gave me the truck as a gift. When he died, I was left with no one again. I changed my name to his last name, just so no one would be able to trace me and got an actual job working as a bus boy. I lived in the truck while I worked, but eventually when they found out I didn't have a social security card and Edward Cullen wasn't my legal name, I was fired. So I was left alone, living on the streets once again.

"That was when your dad found me and for whatever reason he offered me a job working here for him. I was desperate for anything, so I took him up on the offer. The minute I stepped onto the property I felt like I was home. It was where I wanted to be and where I felt safe. Your dad reminded me so much of Carlisle. He has a good and caring heart and actually cared about me as a person and wanted to teach me everything he knew about horses. He helped me set up the loft here, so I could live right here on the property. Your dad's always been too good to me." He finished telling me his story, laughing nervously towards the end. He still wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Is that why you got so mad at me? …Because I was rude to my dad?" I asked.

"It just bothered me how you have two parents who seem to love you and would do anything for you, and give you everything you could ever want, yet you treated your dad like shit. I could see the hurt in his eyes and how much your words affected him. He was trying very hard and you didn't appreciate anything. I grew up with nothing and when your dad took me in; I was so grateful and still am to this day, that he was there for me. I just didn't understand how you could be so heartless to him after everything he's done." I reached up, placing my hand on his cheek forcing him to look at me. I could see the tears glistening in his eyes from the moonlight coming through the window.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could think of saying. I had tears in my eyes as well, from his touching story. He brushed at the tears in my eyes with his thumb.

"I've never told anyone this. Not even your dad knows all of it." I leaned up giving him a sweet little kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for sharing it with me and trusting me enough," I whispered. I laid my head back on his chest, curling into his side. I heard his steady breathing and soft snores only minutes after he told me about his life. Everything I had been in the past seemed distant and non-important. I felt guilty about how I had been behaving and how I acted towards my dad and even my mom. He was right, I had two parents who loved me and gave me everything while he had nothing. I understood so much now why he hated me and why he was close to my dad. It made me respect my dad that much more knowing what he'd done for Edward.

Eventually I did fall asleep, only to be woken a few hours later by Edward's panicked movements around the room.

"Shit," he shouted.

"What's wrong," I asked, worried.

"Jake's here," he stated. "If he finds out about this, he…"

"…Will tell my dad," I finished.

"Yeah."

"I'll just stay here until you tell me it's all clear. Then I can sneak back over to the house."

He came back over sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You know why we can't say anything right? You're my boss' daughter. If your dad found out, I could lose my job. I could lose everything." He explained.

"I know. It's fine, just let me know when he's distracted with something." He licked his bottom lip, before giving me a quick kiss and dashing out the door.

I pulled on my pants and slipped on my sandals. I cracked the door listening for a sign, it was clear for me to come down. I heard Jake asking Edward why he was so late getting up. Edward used the new horse as his excuse, which wasn't far from the truth. I heard them both go down to the end of the barn to see the new addition. I figured this might be a good time to come down. As quietly as I could, I walked down the steps and headed towards the end of the barn where Jake and Edward stood.

"Good morning,' I said, cheerfully. They both turned in my direction. Edward had a horrified look on his face.

"You're up early," Jake observed.

"I wanted to see how the new little baby was doing," I explained. "I got to watch the birth. It was really amazing."

"You watched?" Jake asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, Edward let me help," I said, with a smile. I glanced over at Edward, who had a grin on his face.

"Wow, I thought you two hated each other."

"Well, I needed someone to help me. I'm just glad she was here and willing to help," Edward announced. Jake glanced between the two of us curiously, before turning back to look at the new baby in the stall with his mommy. We all stood there and watched the baby for a few minutes. I felt Edward's finger trace a line along my arm, sending chills up my spine. I was trying so hard to hold in my smile.

"Well, I need to get going on my chores," Jake announced. "I'll see you later today, Bella. Maybe we could go on a ride again sometime."

"That would be fun. Bye, Jake." I smiled as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me behind a pillar in the barn. He pushed me up against it, pressing his lips to mine, giving me an urgent kiss.

"Why do you do that to me?" He asked, through clenched teeth.

I giggled at his jealousy. "Because I know it'll make you do this." He let out a long breath, glaring at me playfully.

He gave me one more, long kiss, before speaking again. "Go back to the house and get some sleep. I'll see you later tonight." I nodded my head. He smacked me on the ass as I walked away. I turned around giving him a shocked look. He grinned and laughed at my expression. All I could do was shake my head at him.

I went back to the house, going straight to my bed and sleeping most of the day. When I woke up, Jake was just pulling out of the driveway and heading home. I threw on some clothes, rushing out the door. I saw Edward coming towards the house and once I saw him, I went running towards him. He had a big smile on his face when he saw me coming. I squealed with excitement and jumped in his arms. He caught me and started kissing me instantly. I loved how his lips felt against mine. I loved how his rough, dirty hands felt against my body. I loved how his strong arms felt wrapped around me. I loved everything about him. There was no denying, I was head over heels in love with him. But did he feel the same way about me? I still wasn't sure and I don't want to complicate things more by telling him I loved him.

It was crazy to love him already. Just a few weeks or even days prior, I hated him. Now things were so different. I wanted to love him. I wanted him to love me. I'd never loved anyone before, yet with him, it seemed so right and natural.

Just as he started to carry me back to the barn, we heard a familiar sound coming down the driveway. Edward very slowly put me down on my feet and stepped away slightly. We both looked at each other sadly, knowing what this meant. My dad was home. As much as I was upset, how I won't be able to spend as much time with Edward, I was just as excited to see my dad again. After hearing Edward's story, I wanted to try and make things better with my dad. Edward quickly went back to the barn, while I walked out to meet my dad as he pulled in.

As soon as he got out, looking extremely exhausted from the trip I walked over giving him a huge hug. I missed him.

"This is different," he observed, hugging me back in an awkward way.

"I just missed you dad. I'm glad you're back."

"Are you okay?" He pulled away, holding me at arm's length, looking me over with a concerned look.

"I'm fine dad. I'm actually better than fine. I'm happy," I revealed.

He let go of me, walking over to his truck to start unloading his stuff. "So what happened to make you so happy?" He wondered. I couldn't tell him it was mostly Edward. I couldn't tell him about Edward and me, period. If he knew he'd be furious. Not only was Edward an employee, but he's also about 3 years older than me. The age difference wasn't a big deal to me, but to my dad, considering I was still only seventeen, he wouldn't be happy.

"I guess riding the horses and spending time with people has really helped. I've been having a lot of fun the last few days," I explained.

"That's great news. I'm glad you seem to be finding your way here," he expressed excitedly.

"Hey, Charlie," Edward greeted, walking up the path from the barn. I ducked my head, feeling the butterflies in my stomach. I feared my dad would be able to tell, just by looking at me, how I felt about Edward. I'm not sure what he'd do if he knew, but I didn't think he'd be happy about it. I didn't want Edward to get in any trouble either. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. I didn't realize how much I missed the rodeo until I was back in it. Judging was a new thing for me, but I think I did a good job. You should enter in the rodeo, Edward," he suggested, unloading his stuff from the truck. I sat down on the steps of the porch, listening to them talk. "You're a strong young man who knows how to handle a horse. You'd be a natural."

"I'm not so sure, Charlie," he laughed. "I don't care much for chaps. I much prefer to ride horses for fun, not use them for others entertainment."

"I know, I know. You've always had a kind soul. I don't think you could hurt a fly. But in all honesty, the horses are, for the most part, never in any danger and always cared for properly," my dad, defended. I didn't know Edward was so against the rodeo. It actually surprised me.

"Training horses to buck and kick someone off, I don't think is the right way to care for a horse," Edward argued. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I see you got the haying done. I was a little worried when I heard there was a storm coming through here," my dad changed the subject. He obviously noticed Edward's distaste for the rodeo.

I noticed him smirk and briefly glance my direction. "I wasn't sure we were going to get it done in time. We ran into a couple snags, but Jake and I were able to get it all in before the rain hit." I got the sense he was referring to the day I ordered Jake to shut the tractor down and do the hay later. I guess I shouldn't have gotten so upset. The way they were talking about the rain gave me the impression if they hadn't got it in when they did, it would have been ruined.

"So any other exciting news happen while I was gone?" My dad wondered. I shot a look towards Edward. There was definitely something exciting happening, but it wasn't something my father should know.

"There was a baby horse born," I announced, excitedly. My dad turned in my direction. He looked shocked by my sudden outburst.

"A baby horse?" He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"There was a colt born last night," Edward, clarified.

"Red finally had her foal?" He questioned.

"She sure did. Bella even got to help." Edward tilted his head towards me with a smile.

"Really?" My dad looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't look at me like you're shocked, dad. It was actually quite interesting," I explained. "Besides, I didn't do much. All I did was, hold the mama horse still, so Edward could help the baby get out."

"And neither of you killed the other while you did this together?" My dad asked, even more surprised.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously dad, I said things were getting better. Edward and I came to a little understanding." I tried to keep the smile off my face. I noticed Edward was doing the same.

"Huh," my dad expressed. I think he was lost for words. He walked to the back of the trailer, lifting the lever and swinging the door open. Edward walked over to help him. I could hear the hooves of the horse, scraping against the metal floor of the trailer. I hopped up to go look.

Edward very slowly walked to one side of the horse, whispering little things to him. My dad was standing on the other side, encouraging the horse to step out of the trailer. He looked scared and so sad. He kept thrashing his head and trying to move to one corner of the trailer. His eyes were large and fearful. I wanted to go in there and help the poor horse.

The horse was absolutely beautiful. He was pure black. Even in the dark trailer I could see the shimmer of his coat. I had never seen a horse so pretty before. Most of the horses my dad had were different shades of browns or tans.

My dad and Edward worked for well over an hour trying to get this horse out of the trailer with no luck. He was definitely a stubborn horse.

"Maybe we should get the gun," my dad suggested.

"What!" I shouted. What was my dad talking about? There was no way he was talking about getting a gun.

"It's not a real gun, Bella," Edward explained, breathlessly. "But Charlie I'd rather not do it that way if we can avoid it. Why don't we just leave him be for a while and who knows, maybe he'll come out on his own. You look exhausted as it is Charlie. Why don't you get cleaned up, and get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on him tonight."

My dad sighed heavily from the fatigue. I hoped he listened to Edward's suggestion. I didn't want my dad to get any sort of gun near this horse. "Maybe you're right. I'm pretty tired and I'm not sure if we're going to get him out on our own. We had to use the tranquilizer gun to get him in to begin with. It's why I suggested it. But I'll let you handle it Edward, if you want to prevent using the gun." He brushed the sweat from his brow and patted the horse one last time on the neck before stepping out of the trailer.

Edward sat down on the edge of the trailer, wiping his face with his shirt. It was starting to get dark already, but I could still see the glistening of sweat on Edward's arms and stomach. I wanted to touch him.

"Bella, are you coming in?" My dad asked.

"I want to go check on the new little baby first. I'm sort of fond of him," I said.

"Is that so?" He asked, with a smirk. "Well, if you want Bella, you can give him a name."

"I can really name him?" I asked, excited. "You'll let me name the baby?"

He chuckled. "Sure Bella. Go ahead and give him any name you want to. This horse here needs a name too, so if you want to name him, feel free."

I squealed and ran to him, giving him a big hug. "Thank you." He laughed even more, hugging me back.

"I need a shower and a good night's rest. I'll see you both in the morning. Bella don't stay out too late. There are wolves and other wild animals out here at times, so I don't want you in any danger," my dad warned.

"I'll be fine dad," I insisted. "I've got to think up some names."

"Alright," he gave in. "Good luck, Edward." He headed up the stairs and through the front door. I turned around seeing Edward grinning at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and chuckling under his breath. I walked over to him in a seductive way, sitting down on his lap and placing my hands on his shoulders. He put his hands on my hips, slowly tucking his fingers through the hem of my shirt. I reached down, grabbing his hands, holding them above his head. I shook my head at him, with a grin on my face.

"Mr. Cullen, if you'd like to touch me, you're going to have to tell me what you're laughing about over here," I whispered against his neck. I heard him sigh, pulling away to look me in the face.

"I'm just curious why naming a horse is so exciting to you." I looked down at a small hole in his shirt, near his bellybutton.

"I don't know. It's just… I've never had anything I was responsible for or had any say in what happens to it." He looked deep in my eyes, studying my words. Before I could stop him, he leaned forward, kissing me. I squealed, playfully, pulling away, making me release his hands. He grabbed my head with one of his hands pulling me back to him and kissing me even fuller. The kiss was soft and tender. I smiled against his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

"So, what names are you thinking of for these horses?" He asked, brushing his knuckles across my cheek.

"I'm not sure yet. I've got to think about this really hard. It's a big decision." Edward chuckled again. I didn't bother asking why he was laughing this time. "First of all though," I pulled myself off his lap. "We need to get this horse out of the trailer." I walked into the trailer, running my hand along his neck.

"Bella, don't be crazy. If your dad and I can't get him out, there's no way you'll be able to," Edward insisted. I turned towards him, glaring and clenching my teeth. If there was one thing I hated more than anything, it was someone telling me I couldn't do something. "I'm going to go feed the horses for the night. Just stay here and don't do anything stupid." He got up and headed towards the barn.

I patted the horse gently, trying to calm him. He whinnied and tilted his head. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I grabbed the reins, rubbing my hand along his nose. I stood in front of him, letting him look me over. I may not have known all the terminology or how to care for a horse completely, but I knew how to get a horse to trust me. It's the first thing I was taught when I took riding lessons.

I loved taking those riding lessons when I was a kid. Somehow, I think I thought if I learned how to ride the horses really good, we could go home. As a kid, I didn't understand why my parents got a divorce and I blamed myself. I wasn't good enough. It was too dangerous for me to be around the horses. My dad didn't have time to teach me himself. I was in the way. There were a thousand things I thought could have been the reason why I had to leave. Once I learned how to ride a horse and even got praised from the instructors for being such a good listener and a natural on a horse, we still didn't go home. Eventually, I gave up on the riding lessons and never went back.

After talking to the horse and shushing him, doing my best to let him smell me and see me, I gently tugged on the reins, whispering for him to follow. He didn't budge at first, but I didn't yank on the reins or demand he come. I just stood there and waited for him. Slowly but surely he started to shuffle his feet forward. I walked him out of the trailer, praising him the entire time and walked him out towards the barn.

We walked into the main area, seeing Edward coming out of one of the stalls. He stopped in his tracks, staring at me with a dumbfounded look and his mouth hanging open.

"You know you've looked at me that way, once before, when we went over to Jake's. Is it a habit of yours to stare?" I asked.

Again, he closed his eyes, shaking his head. He came walking over to us slowly. "How did you do it?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I think it would be a good idea to get this horse in a pen and find him some food. I'm sure he's pretty hungry." Edward walked over trying to take the reins from me. I wouldn't let him and even the horse took a step back in protest. "Just show me where to go, Edward."

He led the way down to an empty stall and opened up the gate. I walked in with the horse taking off the bridle and letting him free. Edward handed me a bucket full of oats and an apple. I placed the bucket down near him and brought the apple to his mouth. He sniffed at it before pulling it into his mouth with his lips. I rubbed his neck one last time before walking out.

"Bella, how in the world did you do that?" Edward asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Don't ever tell me I can't do something. Because if you do, I'll prove you wrong," I warned.

"Okay," he drew the word out, sounding a little intimidated. "I'll remember that." He snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smiled, just as his lips pressed against mine. I stood on my tip-toes, placing my hands on the sides of his face, kissing him even deeper.

He quickly ended the kiss, grabbing my hand and leading me into the tack room. As soon as we were in, he slammed the door, locking it behind us, and pressed me up against the wall, kissing all across my neck and shoulder blade. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, reveling in the need building inside of me. I grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it off of him, but he grabbed my wrists, pulling them away from him and holding them above my head against the wall.

"If you want to touch me, you have to tell me how you did that first," he whispered, against my ear.

I huffed, looking at his face. "I didn't do anything. I just talked to him and he followed me out."

"That's all it took? You didn't do anything special?" He wondered further.

"No. Now will you please let go of my hands and remove your pants?" I asked, grinning at him. He smirked at me, shaking his head. I glared at him.

"I sort of like you in this position."

"What the hell, Edward? Let me go," I insisted. He hummed seductively, nipping at the skin along my collarbone. The sensation made me lose all rational thinking. He gripped my hands above my head with one hand, while he reached down, pulling my shirt up and releasing my breasts from my bra. His free hand squeezed my breast, massaging it. He rolled the nipple between his fingers.

"Say hell again," he requested. "Yell at me. Force me to release you and I will."

"Force you?" I questioned, breathlessly. "I don't want you to let me go. I just want you inside of me. Right here, right now. Please, Edward."

"Say it, Bella," he demanded, brushing the tip of his nose along my neck. He wouldn't give me what I wanted.

"Damn it, Edward. What the Hell do you want from me? Just do it already," I shouted, with annoyance in my voice.

His lips consumed mine in a passionate kiss. He released my hands pulling my shirt and bra off the rest of the way. I reached down unbuttoning my jeans, pulling them down as quickly as I could. I grabbed his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down.

Edward pulled my hands away and finished removing his pants himself. I closed my eyes, leaning back against the wall, waiting. After a few seconds, he gripped my thighs, lifting me up to get a good position. I wrapped my legs around him, holding on tight. I placed my hands on his shoulders, balancing myself against him. He slowly entered me, making a slow pace with each thrust. He was too slow in my opinion.

"Edward. What the Hell is this? I want it hard. I want you to consume me. No more of this slow shit." He lifted me up more, getting a better hold of me and balancing himself. I gripped his shoulders as he started thrusting harder inside of me, giving me exactly what I wanted. I cried out with every thrust. The orgasm was building inside of me so fast. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. He let out throaty grunts, matching my cries in exact unison.

"Yes, just like that," I breathed. "…So good."

"Bella," he groaned, through gritted teeth. "You have to… I can't… Oh God Bella…" As soon as he said my name, I clenched around him, releasing all the tension and need, which had built up inside of me. I felt his whole body shudder, before coming inside of me. He slowed his movements, pulling out slowly. I thought he would place me back on my feet, but he didn't. Instead he leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around me tighter than they already were.

"Hmmm, do you have any idea how good it feels to be inside of you?" He asked, brushing his lips across my cheekbone. "I can hardly contain myself long enough."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you make me get off so easily," I smirked. He chuckled, brushing the hair out of my face.

"You should probably get inside before your dad starts searching for you. I don't think he'd be happy if he found us in this type of a position," he pointed out.

"Probably not." He slowly placed my feet back on the ground, stepping away from me. I gathered up my clothes, scattered across the floor and put them back on. I noticed Edward slipped off a condom and stuck it in a wad of paper before pushing it far into the bottom of the garbage can.

"Can I ask you something?" I wondered, nervously. He turned towards me, looking me over intently. "I told you I was on birth control, yet every time since then, you've worn a condom. Is there a reason why? Do you have something? Should I be concerned about this?"

"Why do you think using a condom automatically means I have an STD? Do you think just because my parents were druggies, I must be tainted?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't even thinking about your parents. I just wanted to know why you were using a condom now. Forget I even asked." I tried to sound defensive, but I think I came off sounding angry more than anything. I grabbed my sandals off the floor, rushing towards the door. I tried to turn the knob, but it wasn't budging. I remembered he locked it when we came in but I couldn't figure out how to unlock it and I was getting more and more frustrated with every second.

Just as I was about to scream, I felt Edward's hand come over mine to stop me from yanking on the doorknob. He reached up, undoing the lock I couldn't seem to figure out. I yanked the door open, walking back out into the barn with a huff.

"My parents had Aids," he explained so quickly, I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. I stopped, turning around to look at him with a questioning expression. "Remember when I told you my dad died?" I nodded my head in understanding. "He died of Aids. He shared drug needles with all kinds of people and contracted it that way. At least that's what the report said. When the social workers came and took me away, it wasn't only because my mom was a druggie. It also had to do with the fact that she was carrying the HIV virus and was found to not be healthy enough to care for me." All I could do was stare at him, with a gaping, mouth. I couldn't even think straight. "I found out a couple years ago that she passed away too." My mind suddenly started filling with thoughts of our first time. He didn't have a condom on that time, but every time since then he did. Was he infected too? Was I in danger of getting sick also?

"I know what you're thinking," he accused, walking closer to me. "I don't have it, Bella. I've been checked every year since I found out about my parents. The tests always come back negative. I promise you I didn't put you in any danger. But you have to understand my paranoia when it comes to this. I don't want to end up like my parents. I don't want to go down that same path. And I don't want to put anyone else at risk for being careless. I trust you when you said you didn't have anything, but I'm just trying to protect us both." He walked a little closer, reaching his arms out to me. I looked up into his hurt, sad eyes and knew in heart he was telling me the truth. I didn't need to be scared of him or worry about being sick. He would never do that to me. I folded into his arms, holding on to him tightly. I could feel tears building in my eyes for him. When he held me close to him, after revealing this secret, I'm sure he never told anyone, I could almost feel his pain. It made me hurt for him. I wished so bad there was a way I could take his pain away.

"So what do you do then, carry around a condom in your pocket everywhere you go now?" I asked, trying to break the tension. I figured it worked when I heard him laughing.

"Yeah, pretty much. I always have to be prepared when I'm around you. Who knows when you're going to start saying Hell or start yelling at me for doing something wrong?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. I slapped him across the chest playfully.

"I'm going to have to catch myself more so I don't drive you crazy now that my dad's home. It's going to be difficult to keep this going," I informed.

"Do you want it to continue?" He asked, nervously.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I figured after you knew about my parents, things would change. I don't tell people about them. Ever," he revealed, walking away from me and leaning against the stall, looking in on the new horse

"I know. I'm not concerned about it though. I trust you," I insisted, coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"How can you trust me? You barely know me."

"Because I can see who you are as a person. I can see your heart. You make me see myself." He turned in my arms, wrapping his arms around me giving me a quick kiss. He had a sly grin on his face.

"You seriously trust me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do."

"Then we're going to test just how much you trust me. You, Miss. Swan, are going to ride this horse," he informed, nodding towards the horse my dad just brought home. The same horse no one can seem to ride, due to the abuse and neglect he suffered. I looked at him with large eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite serious," he chuckled. "It's a way for us to be around each other every day, without your dad getting suspicious. Your dad can already tell you're fond of the horse so, we'll work together to train him and hopefully get you up on him."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked, looking over at the horse. Our eyes met for a brief second before I turned back to Edward.

"I'm sure of it. Trust me," he whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek. "I need to go take care of some things. And you should really get back in the house." I nodded my head, giving him a smile as he took off to the other side of the barn.

I turned around, looking over the horse one last time. "I guess I should give you a name before I attempt to ride you." I opened the pen, and slowly walked over to him, rubbing across his neck. "You wouldn't hurt me would you? If I try to ride you, you'll be good right? Edward would never put me in danger. He must trust me and you if he thinks we can do this. Just don't disappoint me Midnight." I don't know where exactly the name came from. It just sort of came out before I had a minute to think about it. But it fit him. All sleek black, a little mysterious, cold personality. He was definitely a Midnight. I smiled at the name, petting his nose and letting my head rest against his. "We're a team and we can do this." He nodded his head almost in a way to answer me. Or maybe he just didn't like my head leaning up against his. I didn't know, but I took it as a cue to leave his pen.

I looked around for Edward, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I decided to just go inside and get some sleep. Knowing Edward he'd want me up first thing in the morning to start working with Midnight.

I walked in the house, seeing my dad had left a mess in the kitchen after making a quick sandwich. I rushed up stairs to change my clothes. I could hear my dad snoring in his bedroom already. This shouldn't be too hard. I quickly changed into some comfy pajamas, before going downstairs and cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Normally I would have left it, being a girl who barely cleaned up after myself, but my dad was exhausted and probably wasn't even aware he left everything out. The least I could do was help him out by putting everything away.

As soon as I was done, I opened the front door, as quietly as I could and snuck off towards the barn. Edward wasn't in the main part of the barn and all the lights were turned off. I figured he was up in his room, so I very quietly walked up to his room. I stepped in, not seeing him anywhere. He wasn't in the bathroom or in his bed. He was nowhere. I thought about going out to look for him, but the thought of going down into the dark, barn again, by myself, was not something I was willing to do. He had to come to bed at some point, so I decided I'd wait.

I sat on his bed for a long time, with still no sign of him. Eventually the exhaustion started to get to me, so I curled up under his covers, shutting my eyes just to rest for a bit. I had no intention of falling asleep. But I did anyway.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep by the time he got back, but was woken by him shaking my shoulder and kissing my cheek. I stretched out in his bed, looking up at his surprised eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you were going back to the house?"

"I did. For a few minutes anyway," I replied, groggily. "Where've you been?" I sat up, looking at him intently.

"I told you I had some things to do. I figured you'd stay at the house now that your dad's home."

"What things did you need to do this late at night?" I asked, suspiciously. Where could he possibly be going this late for this long?

"Relax Bella," he urged, taking off his shoes and removing his pants. "I had to get some supplies from another rancher I know. He trains horses for a living and there's stuff I need, to do this right. He was more than happy to let me borrow whatever I needed, but he likes to talk, so I got stuck there for quite a while." He chuckled, thinking back on some thought. "He wanted to know a lot about you."

"What did he want to know about me?" I questioned.

"He's good friends with Charlie also. His names Harry Clearwater and he and Charlie talk like old ladies. He's known about your visit here for some time. He just wanted to know what you're like and if you were still the sweet little girl he remembers back when you still lived here."

"What did you tell him?" I pressed, further.

"I told him you were a bitch," he laughed. I scoffed, pushing him. He wrapped an arm around my head, pulling me to his lips. I should have protested, but I didn't. I couldn't when it came to him. "…At first. But I said you seem to be coming around and making some progress. It was hard not to tell him too much. I almost slipped a few times." I smiled, knowing he was thinking about me and wanted to tell people about us. Even though he didn't, he still wanted to.

"I'm exhausted. I haven't slept much the last few days. He laid down on the pillow closing his eyes instantly. I didn't move. After a few seconds he opened an eye looking at me.

"You know if you stay you'll get caught?" He warned. I bit my lip, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

We stared at each other for a few seconds more before he opened his arm, welcoming me in. I smiled, curling into his side. He brushed his fingers through my hair, soothingly.

"Your dad gets up at five a.m. every morning. If I get you up at four, you can sneak back over. If you get caught though, you better have one hell of an excuse," he explained.

"I'll figure it out," I assured. He pulled me closer, rubbing my arm.

I laid in his arms for a long time, thinking about what it was he wanted me to do with Midnight. Was it even possible for me to ride him? What if I got thrown off of him?

"Edward?" I whispered. He hummed in return. "Do you think it's really possible for me to ride Midnight?"

"Who," he asked, half asleep.

"The horse, I named him Midnight. Do you think it's possible?"

"We're going to try," he answered.

"But is it dangerous? What if he bucks me off? What if I'm not cut out to be a horse tamer or trainer or whatever it is you're having me do?"

He groaned moving slightly beneath me. "Bella, can we talk about this tomorrow? I need sleep."

"Sorry. I'll shut up." I didn't make another sound all night, even though the questions were still running through my mind. Eventually I did fall asleep, wrapped up in his strong, protective arms.

I don't think I slept more than an hour before he woke me up informing me it was time for me to leave. I crawled out of bed, still half asleep. He flipped on a small lamp, helping me find my shoes and my keys. I didn't realize my teeth were chattering until Edward came over wrapping one of his big sweatshirts around me. It was nothing special. It probably cost him no more than ten dollars. But it was perfect to me. It was from him.

He walked me to the door, opening it up for me. I stopped at the door, giving him a questioning look. "Is this how it's always going to be?" I wondered. "Sneaking around in the middle of the night to see you, and sneaking back early in the morning, before my dad wakes up?"

"Are you planning to come out here every night?" He questioned. I blushed at his question.

"Maybe," I disclosed, timidly. He smiled, kissing my lips softly.

"I want you up and ready to train at eight a.m. Don't be late." He gave me one last kiss before shooing me out the door. I descended the stairs slowly, into the dark. I wished so bad, I had a flashlight. Just as I hit the bottom step, I felt Edward's hand come around my waist and guide me out into the barn.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you walk all the way to the house in the dark by yourself? What kind of a man would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?" I smiled at the thought.

He walked me back to the house and up the steps to the front door. He gave me one more kiss goodnight before he dashed back across the yard to the barn. I waited until he was completely out of sight before I quietly slipped back into the house and up to my room. The bed was cold and unwelcoming. I wanted to be with Edward. Even when he wasn't there, the bed was warm and comfortable. I did eventually go back to sleep though.

My phone rang promptly at eight a.m. I answered, groggily.

"Your late," he said. I sat up, smiling at the sound of his voice on the phone.

"How did you get my number?" I wondered.

"I have my ways. So are you ready? We've got a lot of work to do."

"I'll be down in ten minutes," I answered, jumping out of the bed. I hung up the phone and quickly threw on some clothes and put my hair up into a ponytail. I ran downstairs and out to the barn. There was already a small circular pen set up in the field. Edward was standing there with a bridle and other items to start.

He held out the bridle, tilting his head towards the barn. "Go get him." I took the bridle from him and rushed into the barn. I ran straight into my dad, just as I came around the corner.

"Whoa, Bella, where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I have to get Midnight. I'm going to train him."

"You're training him?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, sort of. Edward said I could help. I was the one who got him out of the trailer last night," I informed.

"Yeah, Edward told me. You two seem to be getting along a lot better than I thought you ever could."

"People can change dad. I like this horse. I feel like we have a connection. I want to do this and Edward said he'd help me. I'm sure we'll argue quite a bit, but I really want to do this."

"Alright, I'm not going to stop you, but just be careful and listen to Edward. I know it may be hard to do, but he knows horses a lot better than you do. So, if he tells you something, try not to argue. Most likely it's for your own safety. You need to trust him when he tells you what to do.

"I know dad. I'll listen. I promise." I gave him a little kiss on the cheek, skipping off to the stalls. I walked into Midnight's stall, slowly walking over to him. He watched me cautiously as I came over. I noticed my dad was standing on the outside of the stall watching. I slowly placed the bridle around his head and tugged gently. He didn't move at first. I turned around, just like I had the night before, and waited for him to follow me out. My dad smirked as I stood there. I was sure he thought it wouldn't work. A few minutes later, Edward came in, standing next to my dad to watch. I had to prove to both of them, I could do this. I gently tugged on his reins again. I was hoping what happened last night wasn't just a fluke. I didn't want to look like a fool in front of both of them. Slowly, but surely his feet started to move forward. I smiled at both of them, as I walked him out into the field. They both followed behind me. My dad looked astonished by what I did, but Edward just looked proud. I think he had more faith in this working than I did.

My dad watched for a long time, as Edward explained what we were going to do. It was so hard to look at him with a straight face. Somehow he was able to sneak in little touches without my dad noticing.

Eventually my dad did go off to do other things, giving us both a chance to breathe, but we knew we were being watched. Not only by my dad, but also Jake. He was lurking around, watching everything we were doing. Therefore, we had to continue to be careful.

Those first few days, I didn't do much at all, but walk him around in a circle. Edward was never more than a couple feet away from me. I did my best to listen to him and trust his every word, even when I thought he was wrong. But when it came to Midnight, I did everything. I fed him, I cleaned him, and I took care of his every need. Mainly because I was the only one he'd let near him, but it was more than that. I wanted to do everything for him. He was my horse in a way and I wanted to be the one to take care of him.

I snuck out almost every night after my dad went to sleep, only to wake a few hours later to go back inside before my dad woke up.

My dad still watched as Edward and I worked with the horse. At times, I thought he was a little suspicious of our connection, but he never said anything.

Jacob, on the other hand was overly obnoxious. He kept bugging me to go on a ride with him, and every time I turned him down, I could see the suspicion building inside of him. Edward insisted I shouldn't worry about it, but I still did. Honestly, I didn't know why Edward still wanted to keep it all a secret. It wasn't that big of a deal in my eyes. My dad probably wouldn't be happy at first, but he'd get over it. He'd probably be glad, knowing I was with Edward and not some other jerk. The more I thought about it though; were Edward and I really together? Were we dating or a couple? We never said what exactly all this meant. All we ever did was sleep together and have sex and work with the horse. He was sweet to me and always so gentle and caring, but he was that way with the horses too. Maybe this meant more to me than it did him.

It didn't take me long to realize I was completely and irrevocably in love with him. There was no turning back. But I was terrified to love him. I couldn't tell him I loved him. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if this meant nothing to him? What if he pulled away from me if I said it? I knew he had a hard life and it was difficult for him to get close to people. I'm not sure if he ever loved anyone. I'm sure he cared about me and Carlisle and even my dad and Jake, but was he even capable of love? Could he ever love me?

There were so many times when we were together, I thought he was going to say it, but he never did.

One day, we were working with the horse and my dad and Jake were out fixing some fence. He told me we needed to take a break. He walked out in the field a little ways, sitting down under an apple tree. He picked a couple apples off the tree and handed me one. We watched the horses, graze out in the field and watched the youngest horse, running and kicking, gaining his independence. I laughed at him, dancing around in the field. The other horses ignored him, but he seemed to try to want to get their attention so bad.

"You still haven't named him," Edward reminded.

I glanced back at Edward, thinking about what he just said. I'd been so focused on training Midnight, I forgot about naming the baby. "What do you think I should name him?"

"Your dad told you to do it." I took a deep breath in, looking back out across the field at the little baby. He was standing in the direct line of a stream of sunlight. I smiled, thinking of the perfect name.

"Sunny," I announced. "I want to name him Sunny."

"Sunny sounds like a good name. Can I ask why?"

I shrugged. "I guess because he's always so happy and carefree. He makes me happy and warm, just like sunshine does."

He laughed. "I guess I can see it. He does look like a Sunny." I smiled, feeling pleased with my selection. His hand slowly came across the distance between us and linked our fingers together. It was so covertly done, yet still so sweet. We had to be careful even still. Being that my dad and Jake were out of the way for now, we could be a little more open with each other. But they could come back at any time so we had to be alert.

"Are you going to eat your apple?" He asked, looking down at the apple in my lap.

"Shouldn't I wash it first?" I questioned. He laughed.

"It's up to you what you do." He took a big bite out of his, smirking as he chewed. I knew he was testing me. I glared at him, rubbing the apple against my jeans to clean it off a little before raising it to my mouth and taking a bite. His smile spread across his face as he took another bite. "Now that right there is as organically grown as you will ever get. No whole foods store is going to be as fresh or as juicy as these apples are. The little apple worms are probably still inside," he joked. I took yet another bite, not willing to let his antics get to me. He laughed at every bite I took.

As soon as I finished every last bite of the apple and all that was left was the core, he clapped his hands mockingly. I shoved him playfully against the chest and threw the apple core over my shoulder. He laughed as he came back up and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me to him. He kissed me softly and long. I rested my hands on his sides, balling his shirt in my fists.

I started to move closer to him, when I felt something nudge me from behind. I pulled away quickly, practically jumping into Edward's lap from the sudden interruption. My heart was beating so fast, as I turned around to see what it was. Midnight was standing above me, rubbing his nose against my head. Edward laughed so hard at my fright.

I crawled out of his lap, shoving him for laughing at me. He pulled me back into his lap and kissed me again. "Guess what?" He asked. I groaned at his silly question. "He's ready."

"Who's ready?" I asked, staring at him with questioning eyes. My curiosity was peaked now.

"Midnight is ready to be ridden. He loves you and he's jealous because you're with me and not with him. If he didn't care about you, he would never come over here freely like he just did. He trusts you."

"Are you serious?" I asked excitedly. I crawled out of his lap, walking to Midnight and rubbing his neck.

"I was testing him. It's why I didn't close the pen when we left. I had a feeling he'd come over here to see you," Edward explained.

"Well, what do I do? Do I just get up on him and go?" I wondered.

He jumped up to his feet, walking over to me with worried eyes. "No! This is where you really need to trust me and listen to every word I say. Otherwise you or Midnight might get hurt. I need to know whether or not you plan to listen to me."

I looked deep into his worried and strong eyes. "I promise Edward. Whatever you say, I'll do." He let out a long sigh wrapping me in his arms. I hugged him back, trying to ease his worry. I could tell he was having doubts about letting me do this.

He kissed the top of my head, before he pulled away and stepped a good distance away from me. I looked up at him with questioning eyes, when he motioned with his head to the other side of Midnight. I turned around, peaking over his back, noticing my dad and Jake walking back across the field. My shoulders fell from disappointment.

"Come on. Let's get Midnight back in the pen and back to training."

"So, when do I get to ride him?" I asked, as we walked back to the pen.

"I don't know. Not for a while."

"Why not now?"

"I want to look him over and try a few things before I let you up on him," he replied.

"He won't hurt me, Edward."

"He might not intentionally hurt you, but he's still a little wild and I'm not going to let you ride him when I don't know what he's capable of," he argued. We walked back towards the pen.

"What do you plan to do to him?" I asked, defensively.

"I'm not going to do anything to him. All I want to do is look him over and see if he'll let me get on him," he explained.

"What! I thought I was going to ride him?" I asked.

"Not yet," he answered coldly.

"Why?" I shouted. My dad and Jake were within earshot now and I knew it wasn't a good idea to argue with Edward about this, but he said I could train him. I wanted to do all of it. I didn't need his help. "He trusts me and he'll let me do it."

"Bella, he may like you and not want to hurt you, but if you do something he isn't ready for, he's going to react. You aren't going to know what to do or how to get out of his way without getting hurt," he shouted back. "He's going to buck and kick and you'll be in the way."

I glared up at him. "Don't tell me I don't know how to get out of the way if he gets upset. I know him better than you do and I know what he's thinking. If you want to ride him, I'll do it first," I asserted. I reached for the reins he was holding and jerked them out of his hands. I could see his jaw clenching and he took in a long breath through his nose. He was doing everything he could to control his anger.

"What's going on?" My dad asked, glancing back and forth between the two of us.

"Nothing I can't handle," Edward assured. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me make something clear. I'm not something you can "handle". You are not touching this horse. You stay away from him. I'll take it from here," I stressed. I turned, leading Midnight back to the barn.

"Bella," my dad called, following behind me. I walked to the barn, putting Midnight back in his stall. "What happened?"

"I've done everything for this horse. I've listened to every little command Edward has given me and now he tells me Midnight is ready to be ridden and he wants to be the one to do it. The deal was I would be the one to ride him. Not that I'd do all the work and he'd get all the glory," I explained angrily.

"I'm sure that's not what he's doing," my dad argued.

"It sure sounds like it to me. I'm not letting him ride Midnight. I don't want him anywhere near my horse."

"Your horse?" He questioned, looking at me curiously.

"Well," I began timidly. "I know he's not my horse, but I've done all the work, dad. Shouldn't I have some say in what happens to him?" I questioned.

He smiled, walking closer to Midnight and patting him on the back. Midnight jerked away stepping behind me. "Whether or not he's yours, doesn't matter," he explained. "He's claimed you and that's all that matters. He's your horse Bella. You do what you want with him."

I smiled. "Really? You're giving him to me?"

"Yes, but," he started. There was always a "but". I rolled my eyes, having a good idea what he was going to say. "You promised me you would listen to Edward and follow his instructions. Why are you not listening now?"

"It's not that I'm not listening. He's just being ridiculous and not listening to me. I know Midnight. I know his every move and every thought. Now Edward is trying to say I don't know what I'm doing and I'm going to get hurt. I can handle this. I know I can," I explained.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll talk to Edward."

"You will?" I asked, excitedly.

"He's your horse, Bella. You call the shots."

I ran to him, hugging him tightly and thanking him for listening to me.

"Riding him is a lot more dangerous than teaching him to follow commands and leading him around the field. I need to know you're going to listen to Edward. I don't want you arguing with him and putting yourself in danger," my dad insisted.

"I'll listen to every command he gives me, as long as he's reasonable and doesn't treat me like I'm an invalid," I disputed.

He shook his head, letting out a sigh, before walking out of the barn.

I stayed with Midnight a little longer, brushing him out and talking to him before putting him in his stall. I went back to the house, taking a long shower and trying to relax my tension.

When I got out and changed into some pajamas, my phone started ringing. I picked it up seeing my mom's name come up on the screen.

"Hi, mom," I answered.

"Hi, baby. I haven't heard from you for a few weeks, so I thought I'd call and see how you're doing."

"Everything is great. I've been enjoying the horses and spending time with dad."

"Really?" She asked, sarcastically. "You actually enjoy being around those smelly animals?"

"I do, mom. And they aren't smelly. They're smart and lovable and so much fun," I disputed.

"Well, you won't catch me on one of those animals. It's why I left in the first place. Your dad knew I didn't like them, yet he insisted on owning them."

"Mom is there a reason why you called? Or did you just call to tell me how much you hate dad?" I asked.

"I don't hate your father. I just don't like what he chooses to do," she clarified. "But yes there was a reason I was calling. Phil will be done filming in another two weeks and I was thinking since it's right around the time of your birthday, we would come to Seattle and have a huge birthday bash for you. I've already called around and made some arrangements. All you need to do is give me a list of who you want to invite and I'll send out invitations."

"You're throwing me a birthday party in Seattle?"

"Why not? It's a lovely place with lots of character. Wouldn't you like a destination birthday party?"

"A destination birthday party would be more like Hawaii or maybe Jamaica, not Seattle," I argued.

"Are you saying you don't want your birthday in Seattle? If you don't like the idea I can change it to whatever you want. Just tell me where you want it and I'll make it happen," she insisted.

"Seattle's fine mom," I said. "I'll work on a list of guests and email it to you."

"Okay honey. I miss you, you know? I wish you could have come with us," she informed.

"I'm sure you did." I rolled my eyes. If she wanted me to go, she would have made it happen. She wanted to go there alone, without me. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." I hung up and went to bed early. I had no intention of going out to see Edward tonight, so I figured I'd try to catch up on some sleep.

The next morning, I crawled out of bed late in the morning. Normally Edward would call my phone every morning right at eight to wake me up, but I guess he didn't want to today, so I slept in. I went downstairs and was surprised to see my dad sitting at the table. Usually by now he'd be outside working. "I was just about to wake you up. I need to go into the city and pick up some feed and a few other things. You're welcome to come along if you'd like, since it looks like you have no interest in working with Midnight today."

"Who said I didn't have interest in working with Midnight today? Just because I accidentally slept in, doesn't mean I don't plan to work with him," I argued. "I don't have any need in going to the city, so I'll stay here."

"Okay, I was just offering," he said, defensively. "I talked to Edward. He's still willing to help you if you want him to. He agreed to do things your way, within reason."

"Good," I said.

I went upstairs and got dressed. I saw my dad's truck pulling out just as I walked outside. He had Jake with him and they both waved as they drove by. I waved back giving them a weak smile. I darted off towards the barn to check on Midnight. I walked into his stall. He seemed scared and a little on edge. I walked towards him, shushing him and trying to calm him down. The minute he saw me, and heard my voice, he calmed down.

"He's been acting like this all morning. I think he was worried because you didn't show up," Edward said. I turned around, glaring at him for a second.

"Well, I didn't have someone call me at the crack of dawn to wake me up," I argued. I heard him take a few steps closer behind me. I kept my attention on Midnight.

"I didn't think you'd want me to call," he countered.

"I didn't. But I still figured you would."

He sighed, taking a few steps closer. "Look, Bella, I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me and you probably have every right to be mad at me, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," I rolled my eyes, turning towards him. "If I do, it'll be your ass and you don't want to lose your job."

"No, Bella. That's not why." He walked closer, standing over me. He put his hand out, touching my arm, but I jerked away from him. He flinched backwards, sighing. "I don't want anything to happen to you because I care about you. I'm worried about you getting hurt. It has nothing to do with me wanting the glory or whatever it is you accused me of. I just want to make sure it's safe first."

"I'll be fine. I know him, Edward. I'm aware of the danger and I know he'll probably freak when I get on him for the first time, but I can handle it. I want to be the one to ride him. You were the one who had this idea in the first place and got me all excited about it. Then as soon as it comes time to ride him, you changed your mind." I took a step closer to him. "I can't do it without you. I need you to trust me, just as much as you need me to trust you." He looked deep in my eyes, taking in my every word. I knew he was trying to be brave and give in to what I wanted. It was the first time he actually said he cared about me. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but it was close.

"Okay," he agreed. "If we do this, I need you to do every single thing I say. I can't have you arguing with me about what I say or how I say it."

"I'll listen. I'll do everything you tell me to do," I agreed, excitedly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"I'm going to regret this so much," he whispered. I looked up at him, kissing his lips.

"No, you won't. I promise. I'll be fine." He smiled, kissing me again.

"Go get Apple ready for a ride," he said.

"Why am I riding Apple?" I asked.

"We're going for a ride first and we're going to test Midnight a little. I may think he's ready, but I need to be sure." I nodded my head and left the stall to get Apple. I saddled her up and walked her down to Midnight's stall. Edward was in there attempting to put a saddle on him. Midnight kept jumping away and bucking his head at Edward. I started laughing.

"Would you like some help?" I asked. He stared at me, not answering my question. I wrapped Apples reins around the gate and walked into the stall. I took the saddle from Edward's hands, and walked over to Midnight. I talked to him slowly and softly, making sure he knew it was me and everything was okay. I got him to hold still and slipped the saddle on his back, tightening it around him. I grabbed the reins and led him out, taking Apple with me.

A few minutes later Edward came back, leading Chester out. He mounted Chester and I did the same to Apple.

"I want to take you somewhere. I want you to lead Midnight out with us. It's going to be some tough terrain, so hold on to him and don't lose your balance."

"Okay," I agreed. I didn't know where he was taking me, but as long as he was still helping me, I didn't care.

-**Next chapter will be up in a couple days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta, bzeemomof4, I'm able to get this chapter up sooner than I anticipated. She was a little shocked the other day when I sent her 50 pages to edit, but she got it done really quick, so she only had a little bit to edit for this chapter. The next chapter may be a week or so out. I've got some family things to do and some beta work of my own to get done, plus my beta is going on a camping trip this weekend, so it will be a while until we can finish up the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it holds you over until I can get the next one up. :) Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I can't express how happy it makes me when I read reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters involved, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

We headed out across the field together. Neither of us talked for a while as we rode out into the woods. We slowed when the ground got harder to navigate. I watched Midnight closely, following behind me and Apple. He didn't seem bothered by the trip at all.

"Why did you want a saddle on him?" I asked.

"He needs to learn what it's like to have something on his back. Next, I'll be draping two seed bags across his back, so he can feel the weight of someone being on him."

"So why did you want him to come on this ride with us?" I questioned further.

"I want to know if he's willing to follow you no matter how hard it might be. I want to know if he's going to get spooked at all or if he's going to trust you. I also want to know how well you would do, trying to navigate and handle more than you were used to," he explained.

"Where are we going?"

"You have a lot of questions today," he countered, grinning at me.

"I'm only curious."

"I'm taking you to a place I want you to see," he answered. I didn't ask any more questions. He didn't seem willing to give me more than what he'd already told me anyway.

We went far into the woods, farther than I'd ever been before. He was right when he said it was going to be hard to get there. We went far past the boundary of my dad's property. I wished I knew where he was taking me.

"Here it is," he announced, looking out upon the open field in front of us. It wasn't anything special. It looked much like my dad's property. It was just an open field surrounded by trees and a rundown old barn sitting in the middle.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's what I plan to buy someday. I'm going to turn it into an animal rescue place. I want to be able to take in animals, which have been abused or neglected. Or just animals people don't want or can't care for anymore. And not just horses, all sorts of animals. I want to be able to invite schools or the public in general, to come out and I'll teach them how to care for animals properly and how to live off the land." I watched as he talked about his dreams. He looked so happy and enthusiastic while talking. "Come on I want to show you." We rode onto the property and down near the barn. He got off his horse and wrapped the lead around the pole. I did the same with Apple and Midnight. He reached for my hand and led me towards the barn. I stopped him before we stepped inside. It didn't look safe to be walking in.

He stopped, turning back to me. "What if this collapses on us?" I asked, nervously looking at the structure.

"Bella, would ever put you in danger?" He asked. I shook my head, knowing he wouldn't. "Then come on." He pulled on my hand and I followed him in. We walked under a fallen rafter and into the open area of the decaying barn.

"I plan to fix this up and build a little apartment above it, just like I have now. I already have Chester who would keep me company out here all be myself. Eventually I'm sure I'll get a few more animals to care for and look after. Out there I can plant a garden and maybe even make a little money off of it. It's got excellent soil and lots of potential," he explained. I smiled at his plans. He seemed to have everything thought out and knowing who he was, he'd make it happen. "I've been saving money for years. A couple times it's been close to selling, but it always seems to fall through. I have the money for the down payment and to get it started on my own, but I guess I'm just scared to take the next step. I know your dad would help me out and probably let me keep my job there with him for as long as I needed. I guess I'm just afraid of failing."

I walked closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked down into my eyes, pushing my hair back off my shoulders. "I know you can do it. You're a strong person and you don't let anything hold you back from what you want. Just go for it Edward." He smirked, leaning down kissing me. I tightened my grip around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands traced along my back, lifting at the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms, allowing him to remove my shirt from me. He rested his hands at the base of my neck, while I undid the zipper of his pants.

He slowly lowered us to the dirty floor. He laid on top of me, kissing down my neck and across my chest. I arched my back, letting him have better access to my body and remove my bra. His lips traced across my nipples, one by one, before darting his tongue out just barely licking each one. It drove me crazy with need for him. I could feel his smile against my skin as he made a trail of kisses down to my belly button and to the hemline of my jeans. He undid my zipper, pulling my pants down and off each leg one by one.

He sat up on his knees, looking down at my exposed body. He took one finger, tracing a line from my belly button down to my clit, rubbing against it, roughly. I bucked my hips into his hand, urging him on.

He wrapped his arms around my back, lifting me up to him and kissed me fully on the mouth. He nuzzled into my neck, biting and sucking gently. I settled into his lap, wrapping my legs around him. I brushed his hair back, twisting my fingers around the hair at the base of his neck. He closed his eyes, moaning. I leaned in, gently kissing his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, until I reached his lips. My lips lingered against his, as I traced his lips with my tongue. His hold around my waist tightened.

"Fuck, Bella… You are driving me crazy. I need you so bad," he breathed.

I hummed, slowly moving to his ear. I sucked his earlobe into my mouth, softly biting down. "You have me," I whispered. I leaned back, just a little, looking him in the eyes, telling him everything he needed to know. His lips consumed mine with a passionate kiss, moving us both so he could have better access. I gave myself freely to him, letting him do what he wanted. I loved him and I wanted to be only his. I could hear him reaching for his pants, searching for a condom. I wanted to tell him not to worry about it, but I knew it was what he needed. As soon as he had the condom, he pulled his pants down a little more than they already were and rolled the condom onto his erect penis. He lifted my hips, lowering me on to him, slowly. I moaned as he filled me. My eyelids fluttered and my mouth hung open at the feel of him being inside of me. He rolled my hips, bringing me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and tightened my legs. He placed his hands on my lower back, beginning to thrust slowly into me. He was slow and tender letting me feel every move he made. Our bodies rocked together as one. He had one hand wrapped around my waist, guiding me on him, as the other held the back of my head. His lips never left mine more than a few seconds to get a breath in. As the orgasm built, I clenched my legs around his waist, pulling myself even further on him. He let out a low moan, releasing into me. He fell backwards, laying back on the floor and taking me with him. He wouldn't release his arms around me.

I rested my head against his chest as he gently caressed my back with his fingers. We were both panting, coming down from the pleasure we had experienced.

We laid there on the dirty floor of this old, rickety barn, not caring about anything in the world, but each other. I wanted it to be this way forever, just him and me, and nothing else.

"Have you talked to my dad about this place?" I asked.

"No," he replied. I sat up, leaning against his chest, looking down at him.

""Why not?"

"I haven't told anyone about this place. You're the first person I've ever brought out here," he disclosed. I felt a sudden twinge of pride at his reveal. It meant a lot to me knowing I was the only one he wanted to share this place with.

He sat up, grabbing for his shirt and pants. I did the same, realizing he must be getting ready to go back. He stepped outside, retrieving the horses without saying a word. He seemed upset or angry about something. I didn't understand it.

"Did I do or say something wrong?" I asked, following him out.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, handing me the reins for Apple.

"You seem upset. Are you afraid I'm going to tell my dad about this place or something? If you are, you don't have to worry, I won't say a word."

"That's not what's wrong," he answered.

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking and got a little lost in thought." I knew he was lying. I couldn't figure out what was wrong, but something was bothering him. He helped me up onto Apple and passed Midnight's reins to me before mounting Chester and leading the way back. Neither of us said much on the way back. There was an odd tension between us and I didn't know why.

Just as my dad's house came into view, I decided to speak up. "I think you should go for it. I think you should try to buy the property and get it running the way you want to. What do you have to lose?" He glanced in my direction, smirking.

"Maybe I will," he laughed. He didn't have much confidence in his response, but I didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready to do.

"So when we get back are you going to let me ride Midnight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not tonight," he answered. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Is that your plan? Put it off each day until I stop asking or I give up?" I asked, angrily. He stopped his horse, turning towards me. I stopped as well waiting for a response.

"I'm not putting it off," he countered. "He's had a big day and if you attempt to ride him tonight, he's not going to be happy."

"So what excuse are you going to have tomorrow?" I argued. He groaned, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He rode off, not giving me an answer to my question. I followed behind, riding up to the barn.

My dad stepped out of the barn, just as we were getting off the horses. "I wondered what happened to you two," he said.

"I wanted to see how Midnight and Bella would do on some tough terrain. I'm not sure either of them, are ready yet," Edward answered.

I crossed my arms against my chest glaring at the back of his head. Midnight and I both did fine, yet now he's telling my dad we aren't ready. I could feel my anger towards him rising inside of me again.

"Why are we not ready?" I asked. They both ignored my question.

"I need to prepare Midnight for the added weight and I think it would be a good idea to get Bella some better riding clothes," Edward added.

"I think you have a good point there," my dad said, looking me over. "I'll take Bella shopping tomorrow to find something more suitable." He walked back into the barn, leaving Edward and I alone. He glanced in my direction, nervously. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on," he insisted, tilting his head for me to follow. I took in a deep breath, following behind with Apple and Midnight in tow. "Go put Apple away and meet me in Midnight's stall when you're done." I rolled my eyes, but did as he asked. I got Apple put away quickly and took Midnight back to his stall, waiting for Edward to show up.

A few minutes later he walked in carrying a strange pack type thing. It looked heavy but I didn't know what it was or why he had it. He walked over to me holding it out for me to take. He draped it across my arms and I about fell over from the weight.

"This is a saddle bag filled with grass seed. It's heavy because it needs to represent the weight of a human. Now go put it on his back," he demanded. I glared at him briefly, before doing as he asked. I struggled getting it up on his back. Midnight didn't like what I was trying to do and kept stepping away from me. I couldn't hold him still and lift it up on his back all at the same time. Finally Edward came over, taking the bag from me and did it for me, with such ease. I was about to argue with him, telling him I would have eventually got it, but before I had a chance, Edward grabbed my hips and yanked me away, leaving the stall. I looked back and Midnight was thrashing and kicking all over the place. He wasn't happy and wanted that thing off his back. I wanted to go in and help him, but Edward held me back.

"If you tried to get up on him now that would be you he'd be bucking off," he pointed out. "He isn't going to stop to think about who it is on his back. He isn't going to care. He's just going to kick. He needs to get used to the weight first. I'll be keeping this on him all night and hopefully by the time you get back tomorrow, he'll be calmed down a little and we can try. But you need to be aware of what he's going to do. This isn't a walk in the park. This is going to rough and you're going to get hurt, no matter how much preparation either of you have." He walked away, leaving me alone to watch Midnight in so much distress. I started to understand why he was being cautious.

My dad walked up behind me, looking in on Midnight. "I know you don't like hearing this, but Edward knows what he's doing. You need to trust him. I've never trained horses before. I was always used to them bucking. But Edward has trained so many of these horses here. He's even done side jobs for neighbors, helping out with their horses. He's good at what he does. Chester was probably twice as bad as Midnight is. He was a wild mustang who came from over in Wyoming. He was captured and at the time had a bum leg. Vets took him in and fixed him up, but he'd been away from the herd for too long and they wouldn't let him back in. So he got passed around from ranch to ranch and somehow along the way he ended up here. He was a wild one when he came, but Edward knew exactly what to do. It took him months to get him to the point where Midnight is with you. I think it took over a year of constant attention and training to get Chester to where he is now. He's such a gentle horse, you would have never imagined he came from the background he did." Edward had never told me any of this about Chester. I knew my dad had pretty much given Chester to Edward, but I never knew why. Chester and Edward had the same type of connection as Midnight and I did.

I stayed out, watching Midnight for well into the night. I was so afraid he'd get hurt with all the thrashing around he was doing. I wanted to remove the bags from him so badly, but I knew he'd never be able to be ridden if I gave in.

My dad came out a few times, bringing me something to eat or a sweater as it started to cool down. Eventually he told me he was going to bed for the night, but understood if I wanted to stay out and watch over Midnight. He did warn me to be careful and whatever happened I was not to go into the stall. I was to get him or Edward to help.

I hadn't seen Edward since he explained why we had to do this to Midnight, so I was a little surprised when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned into my shoulder, kissing me on the neck. "Come on, let's go to bed," he urged.

I shook my head. "I can't leave him. What if he gets hurt?"

"He'll be fine, Bella. In a few hours he'll start to calm down and get used to the extra weight. By morning he'll be fine," he explained.

"Won't he be exhausted tomorrow?" I asked, leaning back against his chest.

"He probably will. If I had my way, I'd leave the weights on his back for a good week, before I'd let someone attempt to ride him. But I know you're anxious to ride him so I'm giving in to prevent you from being angry at me."

I looked in on Midnight, watching him circle his stall, kicking up the hay and shaking his head uncontrollably. He wasn't ready for me to ride him. He needed more time. I didn't want to hurt him. "We can wait a little longer. But I want to be riding him before my birthday. My mom's going to be here in a couple weeks and she's throwing me this huge party in Seattle. I want to be done by then." I left out the part about me going back home. I'm sure he knew I had no intention on staying, but it wasn't something I was willing to discuss with him, just yet.

"Am I invited?" He whispered.

"Why wouldn't you be?" I asked, turning around in his arms.

He sighed, brushing my hair back and resting his hands on my shoulders. "I just wasn't sure if you would want to tell all your friends you associate with me."

"I don't care what any of them think. I'll be inviting you, Jake and of course my dad." He grinned, leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips. He reached down grabbing my hand and led me up to his room. We crawled into his bed and I settled into his arms, falling asleep almost instantly.

In the morning, I was awoken by my dad shaking my arm. I jumped, when I realized it was him. My heart was beating so fast, as I searched around, trying to make sense of where I was.

I was laying just outside of Midnight's stall with a blanket draped over me. I didn't know how I got there or where the blanket came from. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Edward's arms in his room.

"You must have fallen asleep out here last night," my dad observed. I crawled up off the ground, looking into Midnight's stall. Edward was in there with him, removing the pack. He was definitely a lot calmer, but he looked so tired. I walked around my dad, stepping into the stall and rushed over to Midnight. I leaned my head against his, petting him and telling him it was okay. He seemed to calm even more once I was there.

"I'm going to give him few hours to rest. I'll put the seed pack back on in a little while," Edward said. I nodded my head in understanding. He stepped out and said something to my dad, but I couldn't hear him.

"What's going on?" I heard Jake ask. I figured he must have just arrived for the day. Edward walked away, letting my dad fill Jake in on what happened. I stayed with Midnight, reassuring him it was okay.

"Bella, you really should try to sleep for a couple hours. I'm sure you're just as exhausted as Midnight is after being out here all night. You both could use some rest," my dad suggested.

"I'm fine dad. I want to stay with Midnight," I argued. I actually slept really well considering I was with Edward, but my dad didn't know that.

"Why don't we go for a ride, Bella?" Jake offered. "I can get Apple ready for you."

"I don't want to go on a ride. I want to stay here."

"Bella, if you stay in there, he's not going to rest," Edward warned. "He's okay now. He knows you're here and you didn't leave him, now he needs to rest." I looked at him with pleading eyes, but I knew he was right. I sighed in defeat, giving Midnight one last pat before walking out.

"Would you like to go shopping Bella?" My dad asked. "I'm kind of busy until this afternoon, but I could have Jake take you right now if you want to go right away. He knows where to go to get the best riding gear." I glanced toward Jake, who looked overly excited.

"I think you may be right, dad. I am a little tired. I think I'll lie down for a while and maybe this afternoon you and I could go." I noticed Jake looked upset, but more than anything I noticed Edward's smirk.

"You'll watch him, right?" I asked Edward, looking up in his eyes. He nodded his head.

"I'll be close by. If anything happens, I'll let you know right away," he answered. "But Bella, like I said, he needs rest and so do you. He's going to be fine." I nodded my head, walking past all of them and walked to the house.

I did sleep for a couple hours before being awoken by my phone.

"Hello," I answered groggily.

"Bella," Alice squealed. "I just got off the phone with your mom. She said she's throwing you a huge birthday party in Seattle. I'm so excited. I've never been to Seattle. Rosalie and I are coming in a few days before the party. You'll have to show us around and take us to all the hot spots."

"Alice, I'm not in Seattle. I've only been into Seattle once since I've been here. I don't know where any hot spots are."

"You're kidding right?" She asked, sounding shocked. "What have you been doing all summer then? I can't imagine you've been sitting around your dad's house all summer by yourself," she wondered.

"I've been finding stuff to keep myself busy," I answered, vaguely.

"Well, we'll just have to explore everything together. I'm looking forward to the trip. Oh, Rosalie and I were talking, and we were thinking as soon as you turn eighteen, you'll be free to do as you please, so we want to plan a trip to Italy for your birthday present. Wouldn't it be so much fun if the three of us spent a month in Tuscany? We would have a blast. Italian boys are hot too." I could tell Alice was excited about this trip, she and Rose were planning. It did sound like fun, but the minute she mentioned it, I got a sharp pain in my chest at the thought of leaving. Could I leave Midnight behind? Could I leave Edward?

"It sounds like fun Alice. I'm sure we would have a lot of fun," I agreed, unenthusiastically. "I should go. I just woke up and I need a shower."

"Okay sweetie. I'll see you in a couple weeks." Alice and I hung up the phone and instead of taking a shower I rushed outside to check on Midnight. My dad's truck was gone, so I figured he had left. I wasn't sure where Jake or Edward was, but at the moment I didn't care. I just wanted to see Midnight.

I went into Midnight's stall and walked over to him. He perked up as soon as he saw me. I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt like crying, thinking about what he'd been through during the night and also the thought of leaving him.

I thought about asking my dad if I could take him with me. I'm sure I could find somewhere close to home, I could keep him. Maybe I could even ask Phil to build a barn on the property. I could take care of him. If I could ride him and prove to everyone he was my horse and we were connected, I'm sure I could talk all of them in to letting me bring him with me.

"He's doing a lot better," Edward said from behind me. "He's happy to see you though." I turned around, smiling at him.

"What happened last night?" I asked. He walked into the stall, patting Midnight on the back. He flinched and took a step back.

"I knew you never went in the house last night. I figured the best thing to do is make it appear you were out here all night and you fell asleep by the stall. Around four, I carried you down here and wrapped the blanket around you. You must have been really tired, because you didn't even stir as I carried you down," he explained.

"Thank you," I said. "Not only for taking care of me, but for taking care of him too." He smiled, lifting his hand and brushing his knuckles across my cheek. He leaned in, kissing me. I wasn't sure where my dad or Jake were, or if they could see us, but I didn't care.

Midnight wasn't too happy with Edward kissing me though. Suddenly Edward broke the kiss and stepped back, rubbing his head. "Owe," he expressed. "He just hit me on the head." I started laughing. "He's definitely got some jealousy issues. I've never had a horse as competition before." He smirked.

"I guess we'll have to hide things from him too like we do everyone else," I suggested.

"Maybe we will." I chuckled, lightly, before leaving the stall. I turned back to Midnight, petting his nose.

I stayed with Midnight for most of the day. My dad didn't get back until late afternoon and said if I still wanted to go shopping we could, but he looked exhausted, so I told him we could go some other time. I wasn't planning to ride Midnight for a few more days so it would be okay. He seemed really happy about not going anywhere else for the day.

Edward gave Midnight the night off of the weights, but first thing the next morning, he put them back on. He did get upset again and started kicking, but he seemed to accept it a lot sooner than he did the day before.

We did this for four days and by the fourth day he didn't even seemed bothered by the added weight. Edward asked me to bring him out to the yard with the weights still on. He wanted me to be close to him and see if he would listen to commands with the weights on. He did so well at listening to me and following me every more. I was so proud of him. Even my dad and Edward seemed shocked by his tolerance.

"You need to get some proper attire," Edward announced at the end of the day. He smiled this sly, crooked smile. "You're riding him tomorrow."

I grinned excitedly. "You're serious? I get to ride him tomorrow?"

"We'll try it. He's probably going to buck you off the first couple times, but we'll try." I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He told me to go tell my dad and have him take me into town.

My dad agreed to drive me into town and brought me to this little store that provided a vast assortment of riding equipment and clothing. Some of the stuff was definitely for show. I just needed the basics. I just wanted to get this over with so I could ride him. I had to pick out a pair of thick wrangler jeans. I found a pair of bright pink cowboy boots and I had to have them. Edward would get a kick out of them too. I got a pair of riding gloves and I had to have a long sleeve shirt. The last thing my dad insisted on me wearing was a riding helmet and shoulder and knee pads. I felt like I was three years old again and learning how to ride a bike. If my dad had his way, he probably would have wrapped me up in bubble wrap before I was able to try to get on Midnight.

After we were done shopping, my dad took me out to dinner. I ordered a salad, since it was a small diner with not a lot of options. But when the salad came, I was surprised how big it actually was.

"So you and Edward seem to be getting along really well lately," my dad observed, making casual conversation while we ate.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"What do you think of Edward?" He wondered.

"What do you mean, what do I think of him?"

"Do you think he's a good trainer? Have you learned anything from him?" He questioned.

"I've learned a lot from him. He's been really great with Midnight. I know we bicker a lot, but I know he's just trying to help, so I do my best to listen and trust his judgment," I explained.

He nodded his head, skeptically. I was sure he could see right through me and he knew exactly how I felt about Edward. I needed to change the subject.

"I don't think I mentioned it yet, but mom is planning on coming to Seattle in about a week and she's throwing me a birthday party. Would you come?" I asked, nervously. The last time my dad came to one of my birthday parties, I was around 5 years old. I looked up at him through my lashes, waiting for a response.

He grinned. "I'd love to come, Bella. Thanks for inviting me."

"It won't be weird with mom and Phil being there?" I asked. I haven't seen my parent's in the same room since my mom and I left. I wasn't sure how well this would go now.

"Bella, your mom and I have been divorced for a long time. What happened between us is ancient history. We can be in the same room without fighting," he assured.

"Do you think it would be okay if I invited Edward and Jake?" I asked.

"I'm sure they both would appreciate the invitation." The smile on his face made me really suspicious if he knew. Maybe he knew all along and didn't say anything. Part of me wanted to be honest with him and just admit to what was going on between Edward and I, but I didn't.

As soon as we got back, I ran out to check on Midnight. He still had the saddle and the weights on, but he was fine. He wasn't upset or kicking at all. He was resting peacefully. His head shot up as soon as he saw me though.

I didn't go inside, but he came to me instead. I rubbed his nose, smiling at him.

"Tomorrow it's all you and me, Midnight. We have to prove to them, we belong together. Try not to kill me okay?" He tipped his head towards me, like he was agreeing with me. I hoped so bad he understood.

I went to bed that night with so much anticipation, I couldn't sleep. Edward told me to stay in the house so I could get some good sleep, but I guess he didn't realize I slept better being with him, than I did by myself.

Eventually, I did get some sleep, but bright and early the next morning I was up and had everything I needed to wear on. I rushed downstairs and my dad stared at me in shock.

"You're up early," he laughed.

"I want to get started as soon as possible," I said. I grabbed an apple off the counter and rushed outside. I walked into the barn, spotting Edward right away. He did a double take when he saw me.

I smirked. "Is this proper attire for you, Edward?" He made a quick glance behind me, before grabbing my arm and pulling me into a covered area. He took my face in his hands, tilting it up and pressed his lips against mine forcefully. The kiss went on and on. I wasn't sure he was ever going to stop. I knew my dad and Jake would be out soon and probably catch us. I wasn't sure Edward even cared at the moment.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" He asked, brushing his nose across my chin.

"I look ridiculous," I laughed.

He shook his head, moaning into my neck. "No, you are absolutely, undeniably, the most beautiful girl I've ever known. And this outfit is going to drive me crazy today. I'm going to have the hardest time keeping it in today."

I laughed, pushing on his chest playfully. He laughed, taking my lips in his once again. He pulled away, walking back over to where he was and picked up the ropes. He handed me them. "Go get him," he ordered. I smiled, rushing down to his stall. I walked in and got him ready, before bringing him out to the corral, Edward had set up. My dad and Jake leaned up against the fence as I walked in and led Midnight over to Edward.

He smiled, taking the reins from me. "I love the boots, by the way," he whispered. I smiled, knowing he would.

"Okay, first of all, he's going to buck you off. I'm just letting you know. It's inevitable. So the best thing to do is hold on as long as you can, but when you hit the ground, you can't stay there. You risk getting stepped on. You have to get off the ground as fast as you can and run to the side. I'll do my best to hold him here, but I have just about as much control as you do. We'll keep trying until he allows you to ride him. Eventually he should give in. But don't get discouraged if it doesn't happen right away. It could take a few days for him to let you stay on him," he explained. I nodded my head in understanding.

Edward held on to the rope connected to him, holding him still as best he could. I grabbed the reins, putting my pink boot in the stirrup. I glanced at Edward one last time to be sure he was ready. He nodded his head once, answering my silent question. I gave myself a little push and pulled myself up on his back. I was only up for about two seconds before Midnight stood up on his hind legs and whinnied loudly. I fell to the ground in a heap. I laid there for a second as the pain of falling rushed through my body.

"Bella, get up," Edward shouted. I jumped to my feet as quickly as I could, remembering what he had warned me not to do. I stumbled to the side, holding on to the bar of the corral to catch my breath. Edward shot me a warning glance. I looked at him apologetically.

"Bella, are you okay?" My dad called.

"I'm fine," I answered. "Let's do it again."

"Give him a minute," Edward instructed. "He needs to calm down before you jump back on him."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself too. We waited a few minutes before trying again. "You have to remember to get out of the way. You don't have a second to think about the pain," he warned gruffly.

"Okay," I agreed, harshly. He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"You are going to be the death of me," he whispered, covertly. I smiled.

He stepped back, holding the rope tightly and handed me the reins. "Whenever you're ready," he said. I put my foot in the stirrup once again, lifting my leg over and sitting down in the saddle. This time, I was able to get seated, but once again he lifted up on his hind legs. I squeezed the reins at tight as I could and clenched my legs around him.

"Hold on. Don't let go," Edward shouted. I closed my eyes, holding on with all my might as Midnight lifted me up on his back time after time. He was mad, I could tell. He wanted me off of him. I let go and once again fell to the ground. I jumped up as fast as I could and ran to the side.

Edward got Midnight under control once again, before turning to me. "You almost had it. Why did you let go?" He shouted angrily.

"He didn't want me on him. I had to let go," I shouted back.

"Of course, he doesn't want you on him. But you're never going to ride him unless you show him whose boss. You can't give him the power. You have to be the one in control and he needs to know that. If you give in, he's always going to buck you off," he shouted back.

"Don't get mad at me. I've never done this. I don't know what I'm doing, you're supposed to be helping me, not yelling at me when I screw up," I yelled. He grumbled.

"Edward," my dad called. "Easy." He took a cleansing breath, nodding his head to my dad's warning. I raised an eyebrow at him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Maybe if you weren't yelling at me while I'm trying to do this, he wouldn't be so quick to kick me off. You know he doesn't like it when you're around me to begin with. I'm sure yelling at me for every mistake I make is not helping his attitude," I said. Edward glanced at me with wide eyes. I hadn't realized what I said until after I said it. I definitely made a huge mistake.

"Just pay attention," Edward warned.

We continued with the same thing for most of the day. My dad and Jake watched most of the time. I really felt like if I didn't have them watching I could do this, but I couldn't exactly ask everyone to go away.

By the end of the day, I still wasn't able to stay on him more than a few seconds before I fell off. Edward finally said we were done enough for the day and told me to get cleaned up. He led Midnight back to the barn and to get him cleaned up and fed.

"Don't get discouraged, Bella," my dad said, draping an arm across my shoulders as we walked back towards the house. "You may never be able to ride him. Some horses just can't be broken."

"I'll ride him, dad. I'm not giving up until I can ride him." He smiled, nodding his head, in acceptance of what I said.

I walked upstairs and started the water in the tub. I needed to soak my sore muscles. I glanced in the mirror and didn't even recognize myself. I was filthy and a complete mess. I stripped down, settling into the hot water to relax. Every muscle and joint in my body hurt.

I soaked in the water until it was almost cold. I crawled out and put some pajamas on before crawling under the covers and falling asleep.

The next morning, I couldn't even get out of bed. I was so stiff. I slowly crawled out of bed and put clothes on for the day. I slowly walked downstairs and out to the barn.

"You look horrible, Bella," Jake expressed, once I came into view.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Oh wow," my dad gasped as I came into his view. "Bella, maybe you shouldn't do this today. I think you need a day or two of rest."

"I'm fine."

"You have dark circles under your eyes and a pretty bad bruise and scrape across your cheek," my dad pointed out. I don't want you getting hurt even more."

"Dad," I shouted. "I said I was fine. I'm going to ride him."

Edward came around the corner leading Midnight out. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. His mouth hung open in astonishment. He'd looked at me that way before, but this time, I didn't think it was because he thought I looked nice.

"I know, I look like shit," I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. "I've already had that fact pointed out to me by two other people." I walked over, taking the reins from him and led Midnight out to the corral. Edward followed behind me.

"You still look beautiful," he whispered, behind me. His small statement made me smile and gave me that little boost of confidence to keep trying.

Once again we started the day with me trying to get up on his back. Time after time I got bucked off and fell to the ground. Edward and my dad tried to get me to stop so many times, but I wouldn't. I wanted to do this, even if it killed me. They said I was stubborn many times; and maybe I was, but I saw it more as determined.

By the end of the week, I was exhausted and bruised from head to toe; I was starting to give up. I didn't think it was ever going to be possible to ride Midnight. Maybe he'd be better off if no one ever rode him. But if I couldn't ride him, would I be able to keep him?

"I've got a bunch of paperwork to get done today," my dad announced on Saturday morning, while we were sitting at the table. "Are you planning to do anything today?"

"I'm working with Midnight," I replied.

"You haven't given up yet?" He asked.

"Not yet," I answered. I got up from the table and headed out to the barn. I walked into Midnight's stall, preparing him for another day of attempting to ride him. He seemed a little more relaxed today. I hoped today would finally be the day.

I got him ready and led him out to the corral once again. I patted him and talked to him a little bit while I waited for Edward.

He came out a few minutes later, and walked towards me. I smiled, when I saw him. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm not sure this is going to work," he said, cautiously. "He isn't ready for this and you aren't strong enough to hold on to him to show him whose boss. You have no training what-so-ever and both of you are exhausted and hurting."

I glared at him. "I've told you before not to tell me I can't do something. I will ride him," I asserted.

"Think about what's best for him, Bella. He doesn't need this extra stress. Hasn't he gone through enough in his life?"

"If you don't want to help me then stay out of my way," I shouted. "I'll do it myself. I led him out to the middle of the corral, steadying him in front of me. Seconds before I pulled myself up, I heard Edward sigh and walk over to me.

"Without help you only risk getting yourself killed. If you aren't going to be reasonable, I have no choice but to help you," he said. He grabbed the rope from my hands, holding him steady. I put my foot in the stirrup and pulled my leg around him. I held on to the reins as tight as I could and clenched my legs around him. He started whinnying and circling, but he wasn't bucking. This was a first.

"That's it, Bella. Don't let go," Edward shouted. As soon as Edward shouted, Midnight jumped, and threw me off. I landed on the ground, hitting my head on a rock.

"Bella," Edward shouted. He let go of the rope, and ran towards me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I sat up, brushing myself off.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "You're bleeding," he pointed out. He removed his shirt, wiping the blood away from my head. "I should get you in the house and cleaned up."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a little blood. I want to go again," I said.

"Damn it Bella! Why do you have to be so stubborn? You're hurt, we can try again tomorrow. Take a day off."

"I wouldn't be hurt if you wouldn't have yelled. He was doing fine until you opened your mouth," I explained. "You scared him and he panicked. Just let me try again and this time, don't talk."

He stood to his feet reaching out his hand for me. I took his hand and pulled myself up to my feet. I dusted myself off, while Edward went to retrieve Midnight.

Once again, Edward steadied him in the middle. I took the reins and put my foot in the stirrup. "This time, please keep your mouth shut. I can do this." He nodded his head, but I could tell he was frustrated with me.

I pulled myself up once again and held on tight. Midnight got a little scared right at first. "It's okay Midnight. We're okay," I called. After he heard my voice, he calmed down tremendously.

"That's it, Bella," Edward said, quietly. I glared and shushed him. He smirked.

"Good job, Midnight. You're doing excellent." I patted his neck and smiled down at Edward. "See I told you he just needed you to be quiet."

"I'll be sure to keep it down from now on," Edward agreed. "Now see if he'll follow commands with you on him." I pulled to the left and he followed. I tried out every command I had been teaching him over the last couple weeks. A few he wasn't quite sure and hesitated a lot, but eventually he did seem to follow my every command and do as I asked. I was so proud of him. I was proud of myself too for accomplishing this. I couldn't believe I had done exactly what I wanted to do.

I worked with Midnight for most of the day, giving him commands and teaching him new things. He took to everything so quickly and listened to me so well. He never once bucked me off or seemed distressed with what I was doing.

I stopped Midnight right in front of Edward, smiling down at him. He looked up at me with so much relief and pride in his eyes. I hopped down and jumped in his arms, squealing with excitement. He chuckled, lifting me off the ground and swinging me around. "You did it, Bella. You did exactly what you were meant to do. I'm so proud of you," he expressed.

"I have to tell my dad. He's going to be so excited," I said.

"Wait," Edward said, grabbing my hand to stop me. "I have a better idea. Why don't you go ask him if he wants to go on a ride with you? Don't tell him it's with Midnight. I'll get his horse ready for him."

"Do you think Midnight will be okay going for a ride so soon?" I wondered.

"I think he'll be fine. Just don't go too far."

"Okay," I smiled. I turned to go back to the house and get my dad, but before I could I had to thank Edward properly. I didn't care if my dad was watching or not. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. "Thank you for helping me. I know I probably wasn't the easiest person to work with, so thanks for not giving up."

He smiled, tightening his arms around me. "You definitely weren't an easy student, but you're welcome. I enjoyed every minute of it." I smiled, and he leaned in giving me one more kiss. I stepped away, rushing into the house.

I headed into the office where my dad was and sat down in the chair. He had his head down, looking at papers on his desk and writing things down as he read.

"Hi dad," I said, announcing my presence.

He glanced up momentarily before going back to his papers. "Hey." He sounded stressed and almost sad. "Are you done working with Midnight for the day?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're done," I answered, vaguely.

"What can I do for you Bella?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for a ride with me. We don't have to go far, just a short ride," I offered.

"I'm sort of swamped with paperwork and paying bills. Can we maybe go a little later?" He asked.

I sighed, dropping my shoulders with disappointment. "Sure. Whenever you're ready dad," I agreed. He must have heard the sadness in my voice, because he sighed, dropping his pen on his desk and standing to his feet.

"I guess I could take a little break and go for a short ride with my daughter," he said. I smiled jumping to my feet. "Let me get my boots and I'll meet you out there. Can you ask Edward to get Apple and Cupid saddled and ready to go?"

"He already did," I answered. He nodded his head and followed me out of the office. I headed back out meeting Edward in the yard.

"Is he coming?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Good. Midnight and Cupid are all ready." He handed me the reins and stepped back. I got on Midnight, waiting for my dad to come out. He came walking across the yard with his head down. When he reached us and finally noticed I was on Midnight, he stopped, and glanced back and forth between Edward and I. I smiled at his surprised expression.

"Is this for real? Did she actually do it?" He asked.

"She did, Charlie," Edward answered. "I had my doubts, but she did it. She got him to let her ride him and he's doing great too. He hasn't tried to buck her off at all today."

"I told you both I could do it," I cut in. "Midnight and I just needed time to figure it out. Now, are we going dad, or not?"

He took the reins to Cupid from me and mounted his horse. We slowly started heading out towards the trees, riding side by side.

"I still can't believe he's letting you ride him," my dad said. "You've become quite the natural with him."

"I knew he would let me eventually. I just needed to be patient with him."

"Edward must be a pretty good teacher."

"Yeah, he is. I think he was just as shocked as you were, but he never gave up on me," I informed, smiling at the thought of Edward and his trust in me.

We rode through the trees and out near the creek.

"This reminds me of old times. When you were little," he laughed, lightly. I stopped Midnight, staring at my dad. He stopped, turning to see what was wrong. I hopped off Midnight and walked over to the water. "Is something wrong?"

"I remember it all, dad. I remember coming out here with you. I remember you taking me for rides. I remember running through the trees and playing hide and seek with you. I remember being happy." I heard him get off his horse and come up behind me. I turned around, practically in tears. "I never wanted to leave, dad. I used to beg mom to let me come home. I loved the horses and wanted to stay with you. I thought I did something wrong and you didn't want me around anymore because you never came for me. Why didn't you make mom come home? Why didn't you fight for me?" He pulled me into a tight embrace, rubbing my hair as I cried.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I never wanted you to leave either, but I didn't want to fight with your mom anymore. She made me feel bad about giving you this life. She said she could give you better and I wanted you to have the best. Your mother and I would have never lasted. We were too different. So I thought I was doing the best thing for you by staying out of your life." He held me out at arm's length, brushing my tears away with his thumbs. "I love you, Bella. I've always loved you and I'll never stop. You're my life and what keeps me going every day. I've missed you so much these past years. I thought about you every day and wondered if you were okay." I stared up into his eyes, fighting back the tears as he explained everything he was feeling to me. He pulled me back into his arms, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't fight for you. Giving you up is the biggest mistake I ever made."

I took a deep breath, knowing for sure my dad loved me and always wanted me. "I love you, dad," I whispered, through my tears. "Thank you, for making me come home." He chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're home, Bella. I've never been happier than I am right now." He pulled me away wiping my tears again, before brushing at his own tears with his shirt sleeve. "Come on. Let's get back to the house before it gets too late." I nodded my head, going to get Midnight.

I got up on him, steadying him underneath me. My dad got on his horse and led the way back out of the trees.

"Remember the first day I came back and you said I was too much like mom?" I wondered. He nodded his head, turning towards me as we road back side by side. "You were wrong. I'm more like my dad." He smiled proudly at me, making me smile back.

As we rode into the yard by the barn, Edward came out meeting us both there. He had a grin on his face when he saw us coming. As we got off the horses and he saw the puffy and blood shot eyes from my tears, he got a worried expression on his face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, glancing back and forth between the two of us.

"Everything is great, Edward," my dad answered, walking over to him and hugging him. Edward looked a little shocked and confused by what was happening. I heard my dad whisper thank you to him as he pulled away. Edward nodded his head in return, still baffled by what was going on.

"I'll get the horses put away," Edward offered, taking the reins from both of us.

"When you're done there, I'm taking both of you out to dinner. You both accomplished something amazing today and it calls for a celebration," my dad announced.

I smiled at my dad. "I'll go get ready." I ran back to the house, rushing to my bathroom to shower. Once I was done with my shower, I picked out a light pink spaghetti strap dress to wear. I was almost tempted to wear the cowboy boots with it, but I didn't. I didn't want to give Edward a heart attack. I'd save that for later, I thought to myself, deviously. Instead, I slipped on a pair of white sandals and fixed my hair and make-up. I had to adjust my hair a little to cover up the small cut on my forehead. It wasn't very noticeable, but I still didn't want it to be seen. As soon as I was ready, I rushed downstairs, seeing my dad was already dressed in a pair of slacks and a white button down shirt.

Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Where are we going?" I asked, as we walked out to his truck.

"I thought we'd go to the Steakhouse in Port Angeles." The minute he said steakhouse, my heart sunk.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward began, grinning as he walked over to us. "They have other things there besides steak." He had on a pair of khaki pants with a light green shirt. He looked very much like he did the day we went to Jake's party. I smiled the minute I saw him. He walked over opening the passenger door to my dad's truck for me. I brushed past him and he whispered in my ear how I looked beautiful. I blushed as I climbed into the middle seat of the truck. Edward slid in next to me and my dad climbed in behind the steering wheel.

We headed down the road towards Port Angeles. My dad and Edward talked and joked around about stuff most of the way. I remained quiet during the drive, just enjoying being with the two most important men in my life. I wanted to tell Edward everything he had done for me. I wanted him to know how important he was to me. I had told my dad how important he was to me. Now, it was finally time to come clean and tell Edward how important he was to me too. I needed to tell him, I loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright on to part 4. I'm thinking probably 2 more chapters, making it 6 chapters total, but my beta is still holding on to 7. We'll see where my brain takes me with this story. There will be a little drama/angst in the remainder of this story. I don't think I can write a story without making at least one person cry. But I promise in the end, everything always works out for the best. I'm going to have to take a step back from finishing this story for a little while, I need to update my other story and write 3 stories for my fandom gives back winners. It shouldn't be a very long wait, maybe a couple weeks or so, but I just wanted everyone to know. I will finish, though, promise.**

**Also in case anyone is interested, I'm hosting a oneshot contest with a couple of my friends. If you want to write about a wedding, check it out. http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2448273/Wedding_Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters involved.**

* * *

When we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, Edward hopped out, holding out his hand to help me out of the cab. I smiled up at him, as I took his hand to get out. He squeezed it, before letting go when my dad came around the side of the truck.

"Are we ready?" My dad asked.

"Yep," I replied, taking his arm. He led me in, proudly on his arm, with Edward following close behind.

He let the hostess know how many. She said there was a short wait, so we sat down on the bench, waiting for a table to open up.

"I hope the wait isn't too long. I'm starving," my dad expressed. I laughed, as he rubbed his belly dramatically.

"Charlie, Edward," a voice shouted. We all turned towards the voice. I recognized the man who walked towards us, as Jake's dad. I met him briefly at the barbecue.

"Billy," my dad greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We're having one last family dinner before Rebecca has to go back to school. She leaves early Monday morning," Billy explained.

"I'm sure it's tough to see her go. I don't think I've even seen her since she's been back," Charlie said.

"It's so tough watching your kids go. Sarah is having a really tough time with it. But what time hasn't she? I think she'll be a mess once Jake is gone too and we've got an empty house."

"You'll have to find some way to fill up your time," my dad suggested.

"Sure, sure, I'm already trying to come up with things to keep us occupied," he assured. "So how long is your wait going to be?"

"I don't know. I hope it's not long, but they seem rather busy tonight."

"Well, why don't all of you join us?" He offered. "We just sat down at our table."

Oh, no, we couldn't impose on a family dinner," Charlie declined.

"Nonsense," Billy argued. "You're all practically family anyway. Besides, I'm sure Rebecca and Jake would love to see all of you and we haven't had much of an opportunity to get to know Bella." He directed his attention towards me. "Jake has told us so much about you, but at the barbecue, we didn't have a lot of time to visit." I smiled politely at him. "Come on. I insist. We have plenty of room at our table." My dad glanced at both Edward and I, for approval. We both shrugged, letting him know it wasn't a problem if he was okay with it.

"Well alright." We followed Billy through the room and over to his table. Jake was sitting at the table with his mom Sarah, and his sister Rebecca, while they looked over the menu.

When we reached the table, Jake looked up at us nervously. "Hey, Jake," my dad, greeted, taking a seat at the table. "Rebecca, Sarah, it's nice to see you both again. I think you all know Edward. This is my daughter, Bella. I believe you've already met her, but I haven't had the privilege to introduce her myself."

"It's nice to see you all again," I greeted. Edward held out the chair next to my dad for me. I was a little surprised he was being so open in front of everyone, but no one seemed to even notice he did it. He took the chair next to me and on the other side of him, was Rebecca. In the corner of my eye, I saw her give Edward a flirty look. I wanted to rip out her hair.

"Can I start you all off with some drinks?" The waiter asked. My dad and Billy both ordered a tall glass of beer. Edward ordered a bottle of Corona. Sarah ordered a glass of white wine. Jake and Rebecca both ordered a soda. I ordered the mineral water.

"So Billy, since you invited us to sit with you, does it mean you're paying too?" My dad joked.

"Ha, ha," Billy played along. Everyone at the table laughed. I grabbed the menu in front of me and started looking over the selections. There were so many steak and seafood selections. I hoped I could find at least one thing I'd eat.

Edward reached over, turning the page in my menu. "There are pasta selections and a large list of salads. Anything you don't want on the salad you can have them take it off," he informed, quietly.

I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"So why are all of you here?" Jake asked.

"Bella rode Midnight today," my dad answered. I glanced over at Edward, sharing a smile with him.

"Wow," Sarah expressed.

"Congratulations Bella," Billy said.

"You seriously rode him?" Jake asked, unconvinced.

"She did Jake," Edward cut in. "You should have seen her. She was amazing with him. I've never seen anything like it before. She definitely has a gift." Edward smiled, looking at me proudly. It made me blush. I hated blushing in front of people.

"Bella and I went on a ride later in the day with him," my dad added. "I couldn't have been more proud, watching my daughter accomplish something everyone thought was impossible. When Edward first told me he wanted to teach her how to break him, I thought he was crazy. But when I saw how excited Bella was to learn and how much it meant to her, I had to give in." My dad put an arm around my shoulders, squeezing lightly. I smiled up at him. "I'm just glad Edward was such a good teacher and taught her so well." I glanced over at Edward, who was shaking his head, like it was no big deal.

"I didn't do anything but give commands, which most the time she didn't follow, anyway," he laughed. "I think most of the praise goes to Midnight and Bella. I just supervised."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Edward," I argued. "You and I both know I could have never done any of it without you. Midnight is starting to like you too. He doesn't try to step away from you as much anymore."

"He only does that when you're around. He gets very jealous when you're with other people. If you're gone, Midnight and I have a great relationship," Edward smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure you do." Neither one of us realized how everyone's eyes were on us, until Jake broke in.

"Next week, we'll have to go on that ride you've been putting off. I'd like to see you ride Midnight," he announced. I turned my attention to him, noticing the enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Sounds like fun, Jake," I agreed.

"So Bella, Jake tells us you're a vegetarian. How did you become a vegetarian?" Sarah asked. Everyone at the table stared at me, waiting for me to reply.

"I didn't really become one. I just made a choice not to eat meat. I think it's cruel to kill animals, just so we can eat them," I answered.

My dad laughed. "You and Edward are so much alike, it's quite humorous. You're both as stubborn as an ox, yet so protective when it comes to animals."

"How many of your rich socialite friends made this same choice?" Rebecca asked, changing the subject from me and Edward. In a way, I was grateful, but also very irritated with her comments.

"Actually, I'm the only one," I replied, rudely. "Just because I live in Hollywood, doesn't mean I follow every trend." She ducked her head, noticing my distaste for her question. Edward smirked, as he continued to look over the menu.

"So, do you eat seafood at all?" My dad asked.

"I've never really cared for seafood or fish, so no, I don't," I replied.

"What do you eat then?" Rebecca asked, with an annoyance in her voice.

"There are actually quite a few things you can buy at a store, that are vegetarian friendly," I replied with the same irritated tone she had. "Even Edward was able to find me vegetarian items." She glared at me when I mentioned Edward's name. Edward cleared his throat, uneasily. "Right here on the appetizer section is something considered vegetarian. It's called Hummus and Olive Tapenade."

"Sounds sort of disgusting," Jake cut in.

"It's actually really good. You eat it like a dip with pita bread or crackers."

"Maybe we should all try it," my dad suggested, just as the waiter walked up, placing our drinks on the table.

"Are you all ready to order?" She asked.

"I think we are," Billy answered, letting Sarah and Rebecca order first, who both ordered the Sirloin Steak meal.

The waiter looked at me next. I hadn't actually had enough time to look over the menu, since everyone was asking me so many questions, so I glanced down quickly, ordering the first thing I saw, without meat. "I'll have the Pasta Primavera."

The men ordered next. Billy and my dad both ordered Rib Eye Steaks. Jake ordered the Steak and Lobster dish. Every time someone ordered a steak, I cringed. I was used to being at restaurants with people, who ate meat, and I never judged them for choosing to, but I still didn't like seeing it. I didn't even want to look at their plates when they came. I assumed Edward would order a steak too, which in a way bothered me.

"I'll have the Pasta Primavera too," he ordered. My head turned quickly to stare at him. I wasn't the only one who did, either.

"Can I start you all off with an appetizer?" The waiter asked.

"Yes," my dad started. "What was that called again, Bella?" He picked up the menu searching the appetizer section.

"It's called Hummus, dad."

"Right, we'll take the hummus stuff and how about some crab cakes too."

"Alright, I'll have those right out for you," the waiter said, taking down our orders.

"So, what's up with you, Edward?" Charlie asked, curiously.

"What do you mean, Charlie?" He countered, chuckling.

"You don't ever order pasta," Jake interrupted making the same comment I'm sure my dad was planning to make. "You always order steak."

"You aren't turning into a vegetarian too, are you?" My dad teased.

"No," he laughed. "I'm just not very hungry tonight. I wanted something light." I smiled, knowing he was doing it for me.

While everyone seemed to be busy with conversation, I reached under the table, rubbing Edward's leg, covertly. He grabbed my hand, squeezing it and linking our fingers together. I could see him smile in the corner of my eye.

"Remember the time you brought me here and we ordered that Greek pizza, Edward?" Rebecca reminisced. "I wanted to try it so bad and you wanted to order a steak, like usual. But to humor me you ordered the pizza and we shared it." She laughed, remembering the memory. "You hated that pizza. You complained about it for days, after we had it. I thought it was actually pretty good."

"I just didn't care much for the lamb sausage," Edward added. I was really curious about this apparent date they had. I knew Rebecca was quite flirty with him at the barbecue. But was there more to this, than just a little playful flirting?

"Well, you didn't seem to mind the dessert afterwards," she cooed, rubbing his shoulder. I wanted to reach across and rip her arm off. But instead I tried to keep my cool. "We didn't have much time to see each other while I've been back. I wish we could have spent some time together like old times."

"I guess we've both been kind of busy," Edward observed.

"I don't have much to do tomorrow, besides packing. Maybe we could get together for a couple hours," she suggested. She was talking in a hushed voice, but I could still hear her every word.

"Sure, I'll have to see how busy I am, tomorrow. But I'll try to come over, to say goodbye," Edward agreed. I was furious. I took a deep breath, trying to hold it back. I released my hand from Edward's, bringing both my hands to the top of the table and leaning forward.

"Jake, I forgot to mention last week, I'm having my birthday party in Seattle, next weekend. You're invited, if you'd like to come. I thought maybe you could invite some of your friends as well. They were all so nice to me at the barbecue. They might get a kick out of mingling with some of my friends," I smirked. "It's the least I could do. Mr. and Mrs. Black, you're both welcome to come also. My mom's planning it and she's invited a bunch of my friends from back home to come up. It's should be a lot of fun and I'd love, for all of you to come. I'd invite you, Rebecca, but it sounds like you'll be gone by then."

"I wouldn't come anyway," she scoffed. "I don't do the Hollywood scene."

"I wasn't aware there was a Hollywood scene," I argued. "It's just a bunch of my friends, getting together, to have fun."

"Well, I'll come," Jake interrupted. "I have nothing against rich people."

"We'd be honored to come to your birthday party, Bella," Sarah cut in. "Thank you for inviting us." I smiled at her politeness. She was much different than Rebecca seemed to be. Or maybe Rebecca was just jealous.

"When do you go back to California, Bella?" Sarah asked. I was hit with knots in my stomach when she asked the question. I knew I planned to go home and everyone expected me to, but I didn't want to.

"I'm supposed to head back, shortly after my birthday," I answered. I noticed Edward, divert his eyes to across the room when I said it.

"Well, I hope you plan to come back and visit often," she said.

"I do. I want to come back as much as I can," I answered, enthusiastically.

"You know you're always welcome here, Bella. You can come visit me as much as you like," my dad informed. I smiled, nodding my head at his offer.

A little bit later the appetizers came out and Billy decided to order a pitcher of beer, since both he and Charlie had already finished their first. Everyone grabbed a crab cake, eying the hummus, cautiously. I grabbed a piece of the pita bread and smeared a small amount of the hummus on it before taking a bite.

"You have me curious," Edward announced. "I want to try this stuff and see what it tastes like. He sat up, grabbing a piece of the pita bread. "So all I do is spread a little bit of this on the bread?"

"Yes," I laughed. "It's like a peanut butter consistency." He raised an eyebrow, smiling crookedly at me, before picking up the knife and sticking it in the hummus. He spread a small amount on the bread, while everyone watched. He took a deep breath, bringing it to his mouth. Everyone stared, with breaths held. He took a small bite of it, chewing it slowly. I could tell he was nervous. I smiled proudly, as I watched him.

"Wow, that's actually really good," he said, taking another bite. My dad dug in next, piling it on his bread. He also said he liked it, as did Sarah and Jake. I couldn't stop smiling at the way everyone was eating something I liked.

Rebecca joined in with everyone, taking a small piece of pita bread and spreading a little bit of the hummus on. She took one bite, before spitting it out into her napkin. "It's awful," she expressed. "How does anyone eat like this? Why would anyone willingly choose to be a vegetarian?" My head fell from her words. Normally I'd have some great comeback to say, but I was hurt and embarrassed by her words.

"Come on Becca, it isn't that bad," Edward argued. "You obviously don't know good food when you have it."

"That isn't food," she disagreed, sarcastically.

"I'm not putting you down for eating a defenseless animal, so why are you making it sound like such a bad thing, to be a vegetarian? I'm not forcing you to be a vegetarian or even forcing you to try my food. So, get over yourself," I asserted. She glared, glancing back and forth from me and everyone else at the table.

"Now that's the Bella I know," Edward chuckled, breaking the tension. "You might as well give up now Becca, you won't win an argument with her. Believe me I've tried." It was silent a little longer, before Billy cleared his throat and poured himself another beer. The conversation changed to the weather, putting the topic of vegetarians behind us all. Edward reached under the table, rubbing my leg. I glanced over at him briefly, giving him a weak smile, so he knew I was okay.

When the food came, I noticed Rebecca, scrunch up her nose up at Edward's plate. "Are you actually going to eat that?" She asked, whispering so I wouldn't hear, but I did anyway. Edward smiled, picking up his fork and digging in. She looked at him with a shocked expression, when he put a bite in his mouth.

"It's really good. You should try it sometime," he argued. I grinned, knowing in a way he was sticking up for me. He ate every last bite of his food, just to prove a point, I think.

We stayed almost until closing, chatting, and laughing at Billy and Charlie's stories. They both had probably drunk more than they should have, and it was definitely showing, as the night went on.

When we finally left and headed out to the parking lot, I watched as Sarah and Jake put Billy in the passenger seat of their car. Rebecca grabbed Edward's arm, pulling him aside. I stood close enough so I could hear what she was saying.

"I drove my own car here and I was thinking maybe you and I could go somewhere for a couple hours. I miss you. You've been so busy this summer, I haven't been able to spend any time with you since I've been back," she whined.

"Rebecca, I need to get Charlie home. He can't drive the way he is right now," Edward declined.

"Can't she drive him home?" She asked, tilting her head in my direction. "Or does she not drive. Is she used to being chauffeured around everywhere?"

"Becca," he began, but stopped. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I've got to go. Have fun back at school." He walked away, coming towards me and my dad.

"You are still going to come by tomorrow, right?" She called.

"I said, I'd see what I could do, but I can't promise you, I'll be able to." He came to the side of Charlie, guiding him to the truck. He made sure he was in the seat closest to the door, just in case we needed to pull over. I guess I hadn't noticed how much my dad had drunk during the night. It didn't seem like a whole lot, but for my dad it probably was more than he was used to. He even did a couple shots with Billy, so I'm sure that contributed quite a bit to his drunkenness. I don't think I've ever seen hard liquor in my dad's house, so it was probably rare for him to drink so much.

I followed Edward around to the driver side of the car, once my dad was securely in his seat. Edward held the door for me and took my hand to help me in. I slid into the middle spot, before Edward climbed in, in front of the wheel.

My dad was fast asleep before we even got a mile or two down the road. "You're awful quiet," Edward observed.

"I don't have a lot to talk about."

"You don't even have any comments about how Rebecca was rude to you?" He asked.

"She not worth my time to stress about," I said. He smirked. "I'm more curious if you actually liked the hummus and the pasta dish?" I wondered.

"Did you not believe me when I said I did?" He countered.

"I'm just curious why you chose to stick up for me in front of everyone like you did and not order steak like everyone else."

"Why wouldn't I stick up for you Bella? " He asked.

"You were in front of everyone. I thought you wanted to keep things secret?" I questioned.

"I keep a lot of things secret. It's a survival technique, I guess."

"What else have you kept secret?" I wondered. He didn't answer me. I crossed my arms over my chest, turning my attention back to the road in front of us.

We pulled up in front of my dad's house right around midnight. We both got out, helping my dad out of the truck and up the stairs to his room. I pulled off his boots and covered him up with the blanket, before going back downstairs, quietly.

"I'm going to bed. Are you coming out?" He asked, cautiously.

"I don't know," I answered shortly. He nodded his head once, before heading out the door. I watched out the window, as he slowly made his way across the yard to the barn.

As soon as he was out of site I went upstairs and changed out of my dress. I lied down on my bed for a little while, trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I wanted to know what was going on with Edward and Rebecca. I got up and slipped on a pair of shoes, before making my way out to the barn. I walked up the stairs to Edward's room. I could see a light coming from under the door, so I didn't think he was sleeping yet. I opened the door and stepped in.

He was lying on his bed, reading a book. When he saw me he smiled that crooked smile, which always made me think he knew something, I didn't want him to know. "Are you ever planning to tell me what happened between you and Rebecca or is it always going to remain a secret?" I blurted.

He chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

"No. I'm just curious." He sat up, patting the spot on the bed next to him. I hesitated, but eventually walked across the room and sat down next to him.

"There isn't much to tell, Bella," he began. "We dated for a while, a couple years ago, but then she left for school. So things ended between us. Every time she comes back to visit, she expects I'll just fall right back in to the same mode, we were in, before she left. But things have changed and I don't have any intention of being with her ever again."

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would I want to be used by her for a few weeks, while she's here, and watch her leave again and again? I'm not for the long distance thing. Its better it ended when it did." Even though he was talking about his relationship with Rebecca, it hit home. If I left and came back to visit occasionally, it would be the same thing. He wouldn't want to be in a long distance relationship with me. I wouldn't want it either. However, I didn't even know if we were in a relationship.

"Did you love her?" I asked, timidly. After the words left my mouth, I felt stupid for asking. He didn't need to share personal information with me. "You don't have to tell me."

He laughed, falling back on the bed. "Bella, I was never in love with her. I cared about her and I still do, but it wasn't love. I've never loved anyone."

"Never?" I questioned, biting my lip as I looked into his eyes.

"I've never had a reason to love anyone. Obviously there are lots of people I care about; your dad, the Black's, Harry Clearwater and his family, Carlisle…." He named off a few. It didn't go unnoticed my name wasn't mentioned. He did say he cared about me once before, but he didn't say it now. "I just find it easier not to get too attached to people, because you never know when you'll have to leave them. Or they'll leave you." I nodded my head sadly. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I couldn't tell him if he didn't love me in return. His words made sense though. How can I possibly tell him I love him and then leave? It would be such a selfish thing for me to do. The long distance thing would never work.

"Are you planning to stay with me tonight?" He asked. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm thinking of turning off the light and going to sleep." He pulled back the covers on his bed, climbing under them. He watched me, waiting for me to decide what I was going to do. I waited for a few seconds, questioning if I really should be getting myself in deeper with him. But I couldn't help it. I crawled across the bed, climbing in next to him. He had a smirk on his face, when he reached up to turn the lamp off. I curled up into his side and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

He fell asleep within minutes of turning off the light. I laid awake through the night. I thought about where my life had been and where my life was now. But most importantly, I thought about where I wanted my life to go from here. On the first day I arrived, my dad asked what my plans were, now that I graduated from high school. At the time, I had no plans. However, now I felt like it was time to make those choices. I could go to college. I didn't really care for school much, but I got good grades for the most part. I just didn't apply myself, or so my school counselor used to tell me all the time. If I could find something I really wanted to do, I could work as hard as I needed to. I wasn't the type to give up, so I knew I could do it. Although, I didn't have anything in mind, as far as career, so I's have to figure that part out.

As I thought about it, the more I kept coming back to how I could stay here. I could go to school in Seattle or maybe somewhere even closer. I could stay here with Edward and Midnight. I knew my dad would love for me to stay. My mom probably wouldn't like the idea at first, but I'll be eighteen in less than a week and I can legally do as I please. I'd have my trust fund to pay for school. It's more than enough to support me.

If Edward didn't love me now, then maybe he would if I put in the effort to stay here and show him how much I loved him, instead of just saying it. I knew Edward had a survival mode from all he'd been through, but I was sure, given time, he'd learn to love me. I wanted him to love me as much as I loved him. If we just try, we could make it work.

The alarm went off right at four like normal. I hadn't slept at all during the night. Edward groaned, rolling over to stop the alarm. I sat up on the bed, looking for my shoes.

He reached over, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back to him. "You're dad is probably going to sleep in. I'm sure he's going to have quite the hangover when he wakes up," he said, softly, nuzzling the back of my neck. "You could stay a little longer." I smiled at the thought.

"I really should go in. My dad might need help, getting water, or some Tylenol." I stood up, wrapping my sweatshirt around my shoulders. He stared at me intently, with furrowed eyebrows.

"You look tired. Did you sleep at all?" He questioned.

"I'll be fine," I answered, diverting away from answering his question honestly. He stood up, slipping his shoes on as well. "You don't have to walk me to the door if you don't want to. It's not that dark out anyway."

He gave me a perplexed look, sitting back on the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's great," I plastered on a fake smile, trying to ease his mind. "I'm just tired, like you said." I walked to the door, heading down the stairs. I waited at the bottom of the stairs, to see if he followed behind, but he didn't.

I walked down towards the end of the barn, checking in on Midnight. He perked up as soon as he saw me. I walked in his stall, petting him and feeling comfort, just being with him. After a few minutes, I saddled him up and led him out to the yard. I mounted him, steadying him underneath me before we headed out in the field. I had him walk slowly, so as not to wake anyone or spook him. I headed up on top of the hill, watching the sun come up over the mountains. I hadn't watched the sun come up in years. I forgot how peaceful it was.

I closed my eyes, letting the sun warm my face. I was enjoying the quiet, until the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground in a gallop interrupted the peacefulness. I opened my eyes, turning my head to see who it was. Edward rode up next to me with a panicked look on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted. I was caught off guard by his tone. Midnight whinnied, thrashing his head. He backed up a few steps, trying to get away from Edward shouting at me.

"I went for a ride. I don't understand why you're so upset. And will you please keep your voice down so I don't get thrown off of him?"

"Bella," he began, quieter than before. "You can't take off on a horse by yourself, when he's just learning how to be ridden. He's not like Apple. Anything could set him off and he could buck you. You have to take things slow and not do too much with him."

"I didn't go far," I argued. "I went slowly too. Nothing happened."

"Still, you have to be careful or at least let someone know where you're going," he countered. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I walked through the barn and saw Midnight gone? I knew he wouldn't be gone if it wasn't for you."

I sighed, knowing he was probably right about taking Midnight out. "I'll go back, so you don't have to worry." I led Midnight around him and slowly headed towards the house. Edward followed close behind.

"Something's bothering you. What happened?" He wondered.

"Nothing," I answered. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking and trying to figure out where I want my life to go."

"Come up with any conclusions?" He asked.

"I came up with a lot of ideas. However those ideas come with more questions, than conclusions. I just have so much more to think about and try to figure out."

He didn't say anything more on the ride back. Once we got back to the yard, he took Midnight from me, leading him back into the barn, while I went to the house.

I walked up the steps and opened the door. My dad was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, rubbing his temples.

"Please don't slam the door," he whined.

"Sorry." I sat down at the table across from him. "Did you take anything for the hangover?" He nodded his head, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I went for a ride early this morning. I had a really hard time sleeping last night," I admitted.

"Why is that?"

"I've been thinking a lot about my future." He sat up, his attention grabbed, by talking of the future.

"And what have you been thinking?" He asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about a lot of stuff. Midnight has a lot to do with my decisions. I'm going to feel guilty if I leave him. He's just now began to let me ride him, but what if he doesn't let anyone else ride him? Now I just did all that work for nothing and he's going to hate me for leaving him. I can't come back once or twice a year and expect everything to go back to normal with him. I'd have to start all over. Or there's always the fear he'll be so mad at me for leaving him, he won't let me near him at all." It wasn't only Midnight I was scared this would happen with. I feared Edward would be the same way.

"So, what's your plan, Bella?" He questioned. I sighed, smiling at him sheepishly.

"I think I need to do a little more thinking before I make a plan," I said. "Besides, I think you should have a clear head when I discuss anything with you." He chuckled lightly, which caused him to rub his head from the strain the laughing gave his head. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Maybe we can talk later today?" I stood from the table, going to the sink to get a glass of water, before I went upstairs.

"So, I saw you riding in with Edward just now," he revealed. "Did you two go on a ride together this early in the morning?" I hesitated, by drinking the water slowly.

I turned around, facing him, to answer. "Actually, I went on my own, but I guess as soon as he saw Midnight was gone, he came searching for me. He wasn't very happy, how I took Midnight out without letting anyone know where I was going. He seems to think Midnight may still get spooked and try to throw me off."

"He's right. You need to be careful, Bella. He's not completely tame, just because he lets you ride him. You still need to take precautions," he informed.

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like Edward."

"Bella, you need to listen to Edward's advice. He knows what he's talking about."

"I've been listening to him. I've done everything he's said. I just wanted to go somewhere I could think this morning."

"Well, from now on, if you want to go somewhere, either tell someone, or take Apple instead," my dad ordered.

I rolled my eyes, walking out of the kitchen. "Whatever," I mumbled. I headed up the stairs and crawled into bed to sleep.

I slept most of the day, only waking when I heard my dad's truck pulling out of the driveway. I got up, running downstairs to see where he was going. In the state he was in early this morning, I wasn't sure if he should be driving anywhere.

I walked out to the barn, seeing Edward instantly. "Where did my dad go?" I asked. He looked up at me, when I asked.

"He said he was going into Port Angeles to talk to someone. I guess there's a buyer in town who wants to buy a few of the horses," he explained.

"Which horses?" I asked, panic rushing through me.

"Don't worry. He won't sell Midnight. He knows how important he is to you."

"Well, what horses, is he interested in?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I'm not sure he's really picked any out specifically. Your dad is planning to bring him back here so he can check them out. He'll be back in a couple hours. He asked me to have all the horses put away and cleaned for the day, so whoever this guy is, can look at them and make a decision on what he sees."

"Can I take Midnight out? I don't want this guy to even look at him."

"Midnight is in the last stall of the barn. So are Chester, Apple, and Cupid. I don't think your dad even plans to show the buyer any of them," Edward assured.

"Well, why does he need to sell any of them anyway? What does this guy want to buy them for? Is he trustworthy and going to treat them right?" I wondered.

"Bella, I don't know the answers to your questions. All I know is what your dad told me. If you want to know more, ask him when he gets back." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I guess I was just tired and maybe a little upset about some stuff," I apologized. He walked over to me, brushing the hair off my shoulders, and bringing me into a tight embrace.

"You don't need to be sorry. You just need to be careful." I nodded my head, as he pulled back, looking me in the eyes. "You should get cleaned up before this guy comes. Your dad wants to make a good impression," he suggested. I nodded again at his request. He kissed my forehead, before releasing me to go back to the house.

I rushed upstairs, taking a shower and changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and slipping on my boots.

My dad had just pulled in, bringing with him, a man who was very well dressed in a western style suit with fancy, rattlesnake boots, topped off with a black suede cowboy hat. He had a large mustache across his upper lip, curled up at the ends. He looked like he belonged in a different era. I had to hold back from laughing at him.

"Edward, Bella, this is Mr. Jenks. He has come all the way up here from Dallas Texas, to see a few of the horses and possibly purchase one or two of them," he explained. Mr. Jenks tipped his hat at both of us. I smiled, not knowing what else to do. Edward tipped his head in return. "If you'll come with me, I can show you around." My dad walked into the barn, followed by Mr. Jenks. Edward and I stayed behind, trying our best to listen in.

My dad walked him down to every stall, explaining every horse to him. Their name, where they came from, how old they were, what their best qualities were. It made me sick, knowing this man was going to take one of my dad's horses.

My dad and Mr. Jenks stopped at one of the stalls and began talking. "What are they saying?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I can hear just as much as you can," Edward said, sarcastically. I huffed, rolling my eyes. I headed down the path of the barn to get closer. I wanted to know what was going on.

I walked over to my dad, looking up at him with questioning eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know, Charlie. All these horses look well cared for and nice enough, but are they fast? I need a fast horse for the races. I'm not one to lose and with my best horse out with a broken leg, I need a new one. I've brought my jockey along on this trip. I'd like to bring him out tomorrow sometime to try a couple of them out. I want to see if any of them are fast enough for my liking," Mr. Jenks suggested.

"That'll be fine," my dad agreed. Mr. Jenks walked a few feet more, looking in each and every stall. I could hear Midnight at the end of the barn, whinnying. He could probably sense me nearby. I hadn't been out to see him since this morning. Mr. Jenks noticed and walked the rest of the way through the barn to the area where the horses, not for sale, were at. I took in a deep breath, tensing up when I saw what horse he was looking at.

"How much do you want for the black one?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, he isn't for sale. He just recently came here and we haven't been able to get him to let anyone ride him quite yet," my dad lied. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure with the proper training, which I can provide, he can be ridden. He looks strong enough and definitely fast. I'd like to offer you thirty thousand dollars for him," Jenks shouted.

"Hell no!" I shouted. He raised an eyebrow at my outburst. "Like my dad said, he's not for sale."

"I'll be the judge of what's for sale and what's not, little girl. Everything is for sale when you can offer the right price," he smirked. I glared at him.

"I'm well aware of what money can get you, Mr. Jenks," I smiled. "So go ahead and offer all you want. I'll offer more."

"Bella," my dad scolded. "Let me handle this."

"You should listen to your dad, little girl. This is business and none of your concern," he intimidated.

"Mr. Jenks, like my daughter said, he's not for sale."

"You drive a hard bargain, Charlie. But I'm afraid I don't give up so easily. I want that horse and I'm willing to give you thirty-five thousand dollars cash right here, if you let me take him today. It's as much as I can offer and I know you need the money. No other horse here is even worth my time," Mr. Jenks offered.

My dad sighed, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated. I could tell he was thinking it over. "Dad, please," I begged. "Don't sell Midnight to him. I'll buy him from you. I'll take care of him from now on."

"I can't take your money, Bella. It's not yours to begin with, it's your mothers and I refuse to take money, if it's somehow connected to my ex-wife," my dad rejected.

"But dad, Midnight means everything to me. You can't sell him," I cried.

"Midnight is his name? How original," Mr. Jenks mocked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jenks. Apparently we're done here," my dad said. "If you need a ride back to town, I'd be happy to drive you."

"Forty thousand is my final offer. This is your last chance Charlie. I won't be back." He tried one last time to sway my dad into giving him Midnight. My dad looked pale and almost like he was going to throw up.

He glanced in my direction with pleading, sad eyes. "Dad, please?"

"Charlie, I'll buy him," Edward announced from behind us. "I have forty-two thousand dollars in the bank. I'll buy him from you." I stared at Edward, with a confused expression. What was he doing?

"Sold," my dad accepted. He didn't look very happy and still looked sick. "Mr. Jenks, if you'll follow me, I'll drive you back into Port Angeles."

My dad walked out of the barn with Mr. Jenks following behind. I could still hear him trying to persuade my dad into selling him Midnight. I stayed frozen in spot, while they pulled out of the driveway. Edward glanced in my direction, sighing and shaking his head, before turning and walking away.

"Edward," I shouted. He didn't turn around or acknowledge me at all. I'm sure he was just as confused by what was going on as I was, but I needed to thank him for saving Midnight.

I followed him up the stairs, stopping at the door. I wanted to thank him for what he did. I wanted to be with him. I opened the door, walking in and locking the door behind me.

Edward was lying on the bed, with his hands over his face. I took a deep breath, taking my shirt off and grabbing the lame cowboy hat, Edward had hanging on a hook by his door. I put the hat on my head and walked over to the bed, straddling Edward's lap. He removed his hands from his face, and rested his hands on my hips. He looked up at me and instantly started laughing.

"Nice hat," he teased.

"I thought it went well with my boots. Every cowboy needs a cowgirl, right?" I asked, grinning at him.

"True," he agreed, grabbing my face with his hands and bringing me down to his face. "But I'm not a cowboy." He kissed my lips softly, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed down my back, unlatching the hook on my bra. He brushed the hair out of my face, looking into my eyes.

"Bella," he began.

"Yeah," I urged him to continue. He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he brought my lips back to his, kissing me again, passionately. As soon as he released my lips, I sat up, removing my pants. I undid his, pulling them down off his legs. He laughed at my obvious struggle to get them off. Eventually I did get them off with a little help from him. I crawled back up on the bed, but he sat up, stopping me from coming any further.

"Put the boots back on," he requested. I smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Please."

I stood up, slipping my feet back in my pink boots, before straddling his lap once again. He grabbed my hips, roughly, moaning as he did. "I love those boots on you," he cooed. I smiled at the words he chose. I leaned down, kissing his neck, and nipping at his earlobe.

"Why do you think I bought them?" I whispered. I could feel him chuckle underneath me.

"You are such a tease," he accused.

"And you love it too, don't you?" I taunted.

He wrapped a hand around my head, bringing the side of my head down to his mouth. "Absolutely," he whispered. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, as he began kissing across my neck. He may not have said he loved me in so many words, but he said enough for me to know it was possible. Maybe he already did. For right now though, he just wasn't ready to say it.

I sat up, digging through the drawer next to the bed, searching for a condom. He watched my every move intently, while rubbing my legs. I ripped open the condom, rolling it on him. I squeezed at the base of his penis. He moaned, digging his fingertips into my hips. I adjusted my position, sliding down on him.

I rocked slowly at first, but the more the orgasm built and Edward urged me on, I sped up my movements, riding him hard.

"Oh God, Bella," he breathed. "You feel so good. Ride me baby. Come for me." He snaked his hand down between us, rubbing against my clit with his fingers. The sensation was making the orgasm build even more.

"Edward," I cried, breathlessly.

"That's it baby. That's it. Let go." I screamed, clenching around him. His face contorted as his own pleasure came over him. I collapsed against his chest, both of us breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around my body, holding me close to him. I laid my head on his chest, running my fingers though the hair at the base of his neck.

He pulled the hat, I was still wearing, off my head and laid it next to us on the bed. He brushed the hair off my shoulder, rubbing my arm with his hand.

It was such a peaceful moment we had, while we laid there together. I didn't want to leave his arms.

"Thank you for saving Midnight," I said, against his chest.

He tensed up, before he spoke. "I didn't do it for you." I sat up so fast, my head started to spin. I blinked over and over at him, trying to make the dizziness go away and make sense of what he was saying.

He sat up, leaning against the back of the bed. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

He sighed, diverting his eyes towards the window. "Your dad is losing the ranch. He doesn't have the money to keep it running. We've had to sell a bunch of supplies over the last few months. Your dad hides it by saying we have too much so we need to sell it to make room, but I know he's lying. I know your dad pretty well and he's been different the last year or so. I don't know what happened, but he's hurting for cash. He needs to sell some of the horses to be able to keep the place running."

"Why didn't he tell me? I can help him. I can give him money to keep it running."

"You heard what he said, Bella. He doesn't want to take money from you, if it's connected to your mom. I don't blame him for not wanting your money," he said.

"Then why did you offer to buy Midnight?" I asked.

"Because I could see how it was tearing him apart inside. He didn't want to sell Midnight, because of you, but he didn't feel like he had any other choice. So I gave him an out. I don't even know if he'll accept the money from me, but I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure your dad doesn't lose this place," he replied. He sighed, moving me to the side, so he could stand up and get his clothes back on.

"So if you buy Midnight…" I began, letting the question linger.

"He isn't going anywhere. I'll make sure he stays right here," he replied. I sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing for my clothes.

He walked out the door and down the stairs, leaving me in his room alone. I put my clothes on slowly, thinking over everything Edward had told me. If he was right, I needed to find some way to help my dad. I didn't care if my dad was too proud to accept my money, I'd figure out a way somehow.

I walked down the stairs from his room, just in time to see him take off on his horse. I called his name, trying to get his attention, but he didn't stop. I thought about following him, but something was bothering him and I figured he needed some time to himself.

I walked over to the house, sitting down on the steps to wait for either my dad or Edward to get back. I wanted to know what exactly was going on and why both of them seemed so upset.

My dad didn't return until well after dark, far longer than it should have taken him. Edward still hadn't returned and I didn't know why.

My dad climbed out of the cab, of his truck and walked towards the barn. I ran across the yard to follow him.

"Where's Edward?" He asked, noticing me standing behind him.

"I don't know. He took off on Chester shortly after you left. He didn't say anything to me about where he was going," I answered. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Did he say anything about what he did?" He asked.

"He said you needed to sell the horses to be able to keep the land. Is it true?" He nodded his head, sadly. "Dad, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

"I already told you, I don't want your mother's money," he said, through clenched teeth

"It's not mom's money, its Phil's. And to top it off, in less than a week I'll be getting a pretty hefty trust fund, which will be mine. I could have bought Midnight. I wanted to talk to you about it anyway. I want to keep him dad. Whether I stay here, or I go home, I want Midnight to be with me."

"I'm not taking your money. I'd rather you use it for college or to better yourself some way. Midnight is already yours. He has been from the minute he got here. It wasn't exactly my intention, but it's what happened."

"What do you mean, it wasn't your intention?" I wondered.

"The whole reason for bringing him here was to train him, so I could sell him and save the ranch. I knew Edward would be able to train him. I knew once Edward got him trained someone would pay big bucks for him. Thirty thousand dollars is a lot of money for a horse. It's an outrageous amount, but some people are willing to pay that much for a good horse. When Edward told me he planned to have you train him, I didn't understand why. I never expected you to become so attached to him. If you hadn't been here, I would have sold him. However, seeing the pain and sadness in your eyes at even the thought of selling him, I couldn't do it. That horse somehow brought everyone together. You and I are in a much better place. You and Edward don't want to kill each other anymore. I can't possibly sell him now. He's found his home and this is where he wants to be," he explained.

"So are you going to sell him to Edward then?"

"No," he answered, turning to leave the barn.

"Why?" I shrieked. "Dad, if you don't take it, and you lose the ranch, than Midnight won't be able to stay anyway. You have to accept it."

"Earlier you didn't want me to sell Midnight, now you do?"

"Earlier I didn't know you were losing your ranch. Dad, you're more important to me than Midnight. And if you sell him to Edward, Midnight will still be here. I can still ride him and be a part of his life," I assured.

"Edward has been saving that money for years and I can't possibly take it from him. I don't know what he's saving the money for, but it has to be for something important. It would almost be worse than taking money from you." It hit me suddenly, why Edward was so upset earlier and why he took off, without returning. He was saving the money for the land he showed me. If he gives the money to my dad, he's giving up his dream.

My dad went to the house, to eat something, while I waited on the porch for Edward. I knew my dad was waiting for him too, but I wanted to talk to him first.

Just before ten, I saw a shadowy figure riding across the field. I jumped up, running out in the field to meet him.

"Where did you go?" I asked, once I reached him.

"I just had some thinking to do."

"Edward, I can't let you give up your dream. Let me help. I'll figure out a way to get the money for my dad," I cried.

"Bella, let it go," he ordered, angrily. He walked past me, heading for the barn. I saw my dad walk out a few seconds later, following him in. I walked back to the house, wishing so bad I knew what they were talking about.

I sat on the couch, flipping through channels, waiting for my dad to come back in.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because the next thing I remember was waking up to the sun shining through the window on my face. I pulled the blanket off of me and sat up, rubbing my eyes. My dad came walking down the stairs slowly.

"You're up," he stated.

"Did I fall asleep on the couch?" I asked. "I was waiting for you to come in. I wanted to know what happened. How late were you and Edward talking?"

"Everything's fine, Bella," he assured. "Edward and I came to an agreement."

"What's the agreement? What happened?" I urged for more information.

"I tried to refuse his offer at first, but he's stubborn, probably even more than you are. He wanted to help me out, like I did for him. He feels like he owes me. I tried to tell him he doesn't owe me a thing, because I don't think he does at all. But he wouldn't take no for an answer. So for right now, he's going to let me borrow the money to keep the place running for and I'll pay him back when I can. It's not the ideal situation, but like both you and Edward said, if I don't take him up on his offer, all these horses have nowhere to go. Edward and I would have nowhere to go," he explained.

"So then, everything's fine? Edward is okay with this?" I asked.

"He seemed okay," he replied, while pouring a cup of coffee. "He said he didn't have anything to use the money for anyway and he saw this as a good investment, seeing as he lives here. Midnight is on the line though, Bella. I just want you to know that. As of today, Midnight belongs to Edward. He said he won't move him or sell him to anyone, and I believe him, but you need to be aware, Midnight is his from now on." It hurt to know Midnight wasn't mine and he probably wouldn't be mine for a long time. But it hurt even more, knowing Edward gave up his dream for my dad, and lied to him about it. "I've got to get to the bank. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Okay. When you get home though, I'd like to talk to you about some stuff, if you have time," I said.

"I always have time for you, Bella. I'll be back soon."

He headed out the door and minutes later, I heard him pulling out of the driveway. I ran upstairs to change my clothes, before I went out to the barn. I wanted to talk to Edward, to get his side of the story. I wanted to know he was really okay with what he was doing.

I walked out to the barn, but stopped right at the entrance, when I heard Jake and Edward in a heated discussion.

"It's nothing, Jake," I heard Edward say. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I had a feeling it was about giving my dad money. I wanted to know more of what happened.

"So what, you're just using her?" Jake asked.

"No, Jake. It's more like we're using each other. It's just sex. She needed something to entertain her during the summer and I wasn't going to complain. I mean, come on. If some hot, rich, girl came walking in and was willing to take her clothes off for you and keep your bed warm at night, are you going to turn her down?" Edward asked.

"You're sick. I could have been a good boyfriend for her. I could have made her happy. We hit it off really well at first. She was so close to wanting me. But you come in and treat her like she's nothing more than a whore and she chose you. Why?"

"I just bought her fucking horse for forty-two thousand dollars, just so he can stay here and she can come visit him once or twice a year. I might as well get something out of the deal," Edward argued. "She's not looking for a boyfriend, Jake. She's a spoiled, rich, bitch, who needed some kicks to get through the summer, without going insane. She's leaving in less than a week. Did you think she would magically choose to stay here, just to be with you? You're dreaming if you thought she would."

"What if Charlie finds out? He'd kill you, if he knew."

"Charlie isn't going to find out. He has enough to deal with right now. So keep your mouth shut. She'll be gone in a few days and it'll all be over. Just let it go and get over her. Find a girl who would actually make the effort to want to be with you. Because girls like her, have one thing on their mind; themselves."

The weight of his words hit me so hard. I felt like my heart was breaking in two. There was this huge pressure on my chest and I couldn't breathe. The tears streamed down my face, as I ran back to the house and up to my room. I threw myself on the bed, crying my eyes out for the rest of the day.

How could he say all of that? It wasn't true at all. He knew me better than anyone. He had to know how I felt about him. Was he telling the truth when he said all I was to him was sex? I was sure it was more. I was planning to talk to my dad about staying and going to school here. I was going to stay for him. Now there's no reason to. I need to go home.

**Don't hate me or Edward for what he did. He's just really mad and frustrated right now. I think we all know, when we're mad, we say things we don't really mean. And I promise he doesn't mean it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I lied again. I got quite a few anxious reviews with the last chapter, so I had the time and wrote this chapter, just to give all of you some peace of mind. I hope you will all like this chapter. I'm working on the last chapter and hopefully it will be up within the next week or so. My beta has asked me to write an epi for this story, but I really think it's just because she wants the 7 chapters she predicted lol. We'll see if I decide to write an epi too. **

**By the way, I did want to mention something, which I'm surprised I didn't have anyone question me on this, but I'm not a professional horse trainer and I really don't have a lot of horse knowledge. I did take an equine science class in high school, many years ago and I've been around horses most of my life. But I've only ridden a horse a few times. So if I get any of the terminology wrong, or I didn't train Midnight correctly, I'm sorry. I tried to do as much research as I could to get it as realistic as possible, before I wrote this story. Just wanted everyone to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight of the characters involved.**

* * *

"Bella," I heard my dad call from the other side of the door. "Are you coming down today? You've been up here all day. Did you still want to talk?"

"Not right now," I said, trying not to sound like I had been crying all day.

"Are you okay?" He asked, with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and want to be left alone," I shouted.

"Okay," he said, defensively. "I'll be downstairs if you want to talk."

"I covered my head up with the blanket, still running the scene from this morning through my head. Edward's words hurt me so much. I've never been hurt by someone so deeply than when he was telling Jake about us. I don't know how Jake found out or how he knew, but he must have confronted Edward about it. I never imagined Edward would only see me as sex. I thought it was so much more than that. Or maybe it was just my own wishful thinking.

I needed to get over him. I needed to get out of here and go back to who I was before I came. Being here changed me and I thought it was for the better. But now, I see it only made me weak. I let someone in, without any proof they were letting me in too; and it backfired. I was the fool. I was the one who made a huge mistake by falling for someone like him. I should have known better. What would our life be like if it was more? We'd never work out. I'm a rich girl, he's a stable boy. We come from two totally different worlds and would never be able to come together.

I needed to accept it was over and move on. I needed to learn from this huge mistake I made and not ever do it again.

I stayed in bed all night and never once came out. In the early morning hours, I walked over to my window and looked out towards the barn. The light in Edward's room was on. I didn't know why he was up, but I didn't care to know either.

I hadn't seen Midnight all day and I was sure he was probably wondering what happened to me. He got agitated when I wasn't around. I put on some shoes and a sweatshirt, before heading outside. I wanted to see Midnight. I knew seeing him, would make me feel better.

I walked down the path to Midnight's stall and quietly stepped in. He whinnied loudly as soon as he sensed me near. I hushed him instantly, not wanting him to alert Edward. He quieted down once I started petting him and talking to him. I hugged his neck, holding back the sobs forming in my throat. The hardest part of all; was knowing I'd have to leave Midnight. He belonged to Edward and there was nothing I could do about it.

"There you are," Edward said, relieved. I rolled my eyes, not willing to look at him. "I've been trying to call you and you haven't answered."

"My phone was off," I explained shortly.

"I don't think I've slept at all tonight. You didn't even come out to see Midnight. Your dad said you locked yourself in your room. What's wrong?" He asked, with a hint of concern. I knew it was all just an act though.

"Just because I don't answer my phone, doesn't mean there's something wrong with me," I retorted.

"Okay, but I was worried about you."

"Why? Were you afraid you wouldn't get some tonight?" I asked, turning around to face him. I put my hand on my hip, staring at him expectantly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just forget it," I returned, walking past him for the gate. He grabbed my arm, swinging me around to look at him.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" He questioned. "Have you been crying?"

"Did you go see Rebecca yesterday while I was sleeping?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Is that what this is about?" He wondered.

"No, it's not what this is about," I argued, jerking my arm back.

"I didn't go see her, Bella. I told you, I don't have any interest in being with her ever again," he insisted.

"You know, I don't think she was the user," I stated, before turning and walking out of the stall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shouted after me. I didn't answer. I walked into the house and went straight to my room to cry some more.

By morning, I had enough of crying. I wanted to do something to make me feel better. So, I got out of bed and took a shower, praying the water would make the puffiness and dark circles on my eyes, go down. I made sure to put some make-up on, to cover it up as best I could also.

I walked out to the barn and saddled up Midnight. "Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"It's none of your business," I replied.

"I don't want you riding him today. You're upset about something and he can sense it, which is putting him on edge. You're risking getting hurt," He proclaimed.

"I see," I began, turning toward him. "Since you own him now, and you aren't getting any, you're going to keep him from me. Is that how it's going to work now?" I pulled off my shirt, leaving myself in only my bra. "Well, here I am. Might as well do what you want with me, so I can take my horse out."

"Bella, what are you doing?" He shouted, grabbing my shirt from me and putting it back over my head. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one saw what I had done.

"What's the matter, Edward? Are you afraid someone might find out we've been sleeping together? Are you afraid my dad might fire you if he knew? I'm sure if I filled him in on your extracurricular activities, he'd be very quick to kicking you out of here."

"Is this about me buying Midnight? Bella, I told your dad I wouldn't move him or do anything with him. He's here to stay. You can see him any time you want. But I can't in good conscience let you ride him when you're this upset. Can we just please talk about this, so you understand why I bought him?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk to you about anything right now. I don't even want to look at you," I retorted. I pulled the saddle off of Midnight's back and walked out of the stall. I walked over to Apple's stall and saddled her up instead. I took off as quickly as I could on her, losing myself in the forest. I reached the stream and got off of Apple, balling my eyes out even more. How could he stand there and talk to me the way he was, after what he said? How could he go on like nothing happened? I didn't imagine what he said. I heard every word of it and there was no denying what he meant. I was so stupid for falling in love with him. Why did I, anyway? I don't fall in love with random guys, especially not guys like him.

"Bella?" Jake called, behind me. "Are you okay?"

"No," I answered through my sobs. He sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders for comfort.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I cried. He nodded his head in acceptance. He let me cry on his shoulder for a long time, with no explanation to why I was crying. Deep down I think he knew, but he never let on he did.

In the late afternoon, we decided to head back. I didn't want to ride though. I wanted to walk. I had no reason for going back, so there was no hurry. I told Jake he could go on ahead without me, but he insisted on walking with me. We didn't talk much on the way back, until he started telling me stupid jokes.

"How does the man in the moon cut his hair?" He asked.

"I don't know," I answered, uninterested in what he was saying.

"Eclipse it." I smiled, lightly laughing at the stupidity of the joke. He took it as his cue to continue with more.

"What kind of horses go out after dusk?" He asked. I shook my head, not knowing the answer. "Nightmares." I snorted at the answer.

"I'm glad you're laughing. I'd rather see you laugh than cry," he stated. I smiled at his kindness. It did feel good to laugh again.

"What do you call a Bee who is having a bad hair day?" He asked, just as we began walking into the yard.

"I don't know. Tell me."

"A Frisbee," he answered. I laughed out loud, as we walked around the corner of the barn.

"Bella!" I heard two familiar voices exclaim. I stopped in my tracks looking up to see both Alice and Rosalie standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. They both came running to me, wrapping their arms around me. I returned the hugs, trying to make sure I wasn't imagining anything.

"Your mom called us yesterday and said you were having a bad day and asked if we would be willing to come a couple days early to cheer you up and get you ready for your party," Alice explained.

"And it's a good thing she did too," Rosalie said, looking me over. "You're a mess sweetie. Look at your nails. They're awful. And your hair is full of split ends. Have you even slept at all since you've been here? Your eyes have huge bags under them. The country life certainly doesn't suit you."

"Thanks, Rose," I scoffed.

"We'll get you all cleaned up. We have a hotel room set up in Seattle. We'll get you out of here and back into the city, where you belong," Alice added.

"Go pack your bags, so we can get out of here," Rosalie ordered. "Tomorrow we'll go…"

"Um," I interrupted. "I don't want to go anywhere just yet. I can't leave my dad so suddenly like this. Can we wait until tomorrow? Both of you could stay here with me for the night. I can show you around and introduce you to my dad and to Midnight."

"Midnight?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I smiled proudly. "He's my horse. Well not exactly my horse, but in spirit he's mine." They both exchanged a look of concern, but agreed to stay for the night as long as we left first thing in the morning.

"Oh, sorry," I remarked, realizing Jake was still standing behind me with the horses. "Rosalie, Alice, this is Jake. He works for my dad." They both gave him reserved smiles. I felt like it was the first day I came here, all over again.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'll take the horses in and get them cleaned up," Jake stated. He turned towards the barn, leading the horses through the entrance. Edward met Jake, helping him with the horses.

"Edward, get Midnight and bring him out here to me?" I demanded. I saw his eyes shoot up to mine, with shock. He turned, and headed down the barn to get Midnight for me, while I chatted with Rose and Alice about their trip to Cancun. A few minutes later, Edward walked Midnight out to me. I didn't acknowledge or thank him. I just took the reins and turned back to my friends. He turned and walked back in the barn.

"This is Midnight. I've taken care of him and trained him since he came here. He's my baby," I explained proudly, rubbing his nose. He nodded his head playfully at them, making me smile.

"Who was that?" Alice asked, nodding towards the barn where Edward had just gone.

"Nobody, he's just the stable boy," I answered.

"Is that the guy you were trying to get fired?" Alice asked.

"Yep, that's him. As you can see, I have yet to figure out how to get him fired."

"Wow, Bella may be losing her touch," Rose teased.

"Yeah, well now even if I wanted him fired, I can't. He owns my horse, so if I want Midnight to stay, Edward has to stay." I said Edward's name like it was a bad word. I really didn't want to even talk about him anymore. I never wanted to hear his name mentioned ever again.

"Oh my God, Bella, if you want the horse that bad, just buy the damn thing," Rose suggested.

"You don't think I've thought about that?" I asked, irritated by the question. I patted Midnight on the neck encouraging them to pet him also. "Believe me, if it was possible for me to buy him and never have to come back here ever again, I would, but my dad won't accept the money."

"But you said Edward owns him," Alice reminded. "Why not buy him from Edward?"

"I don't think he'll let me. He has this strange control issue. He barely lets me ride Midnight, even though I'm the one who did everything for him. I was the one who took care of him and trained him. Midnight won't let anyone else ride him, but me. But since Edward owns him now, he won't let me do anything with him anymore. I'm actually surprised he brought him out here so I could show both of you."

"Alright," Rose started. "I think the fresh air is getting to you. We need to do an intervention and get the Bella we know and love back. It's not like you to let someone tell you what you can and can't do, especially not someone like him." I laughed at their observation of me. I had changed since I'd been here. I thought it was for the better, but now I think it was a very bad thing. I was better off being the way I was before I came here. I got more respect when I had no emotion or cared about anything but myself. That's how Edward saw me all along, so I might as well be who he thinks I am.

"I'm going to put Midnight away. If both of you want to bring your stuff in the house and make yourselves at home, I'll meet you in there in a few minutes. Unless either of you would like to go check out the other horses in the barn," I suggested. They both gave each other a look of disgust.

"We'll go in the house and talk to your dad. He was very nice to us when we arrived," Alice revealed. "He's a sweet man."

"Yeah, he is," I smiled. "I'll be right in."

They walked towards their car, unloading their bags from the back. I headed towards the barn, leading Midnight behind me. I met Jake at the entrance. "See you later, Bella. I hope having your friends here helps you cheer up," he said.

"Thanks Jake, for being there for me and trying to cheer me up today. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Bella. It's what friends do for each other, right?" He asked.

I smiled. "Right, what friends do," I agreed. "Remember about my birthday party this weekend. I'll give you more information through my dad in the next couple days."

"So, does this mean you're leaving for good after today?" He asked.

"Most likely, I'll be staying in the city with my friends, so we can prepare for the party," I answered.

"Then I guess the next time I see you will be on Saturday." He reached out giving me a hug goodbye. I hugged him back, awkwardly. Jake and I were never very close, but I didn't want to be rude to him. He was really nice to me the entire time I was here. "I don't think he meant it, Bella," he whispered, pulling away from me. I stared up into his eyes, dumbfounded by his words. He gave me a bashful smile, before walking out to his car to leave for the day.

I watched as he pulled out of the driveway, thinking over what he said. Was he referring to what Edward told him? Did he know that's what I was so upset about? Did he know I overheard it all? Was he right, when he said Edward didn't mean it? It didn't matter if he meant it or not. What matters is, he said it. If he didn't mean it, he should have never said it.

I led Midnight down the path of the barn to his stall. I released him from the reins and gave him a scoop of grain.

"So, is that how it's going to be now?" Edward asked, in an irritated tone. "I'm back to being the stable boy? The, nobody you want fired?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, angrily.

"Did you think I couldn't hear you? Just because your snobby friends are here, I go back to getting treated like shit again," he observed.

"Well, I am just a spoiled rich bitch, so how else do you expect me to treat you?" I asked, glaring up at him. He took a step back and opened his mouth in astonishment. "Oh, did you think I didn't know? Did you think I couldn't hear _you_?"

"Did Jake tell you?" He gasped.

"No dipshit, I overheard you. Jake didn't have to tell me a thing. I guess he was right though. I should have chosen him. At least he's a decent guy who doesn't ever treat me like a common whore," I shouted.

"Bella… I…," He began.

"Save it. There's nothing you could ever say, to make up for what you said. Besides, I'm over it. No hard feelings. You gave me the entertainment I needed and I'm leaving tomorrow morning. So, thanks for getting me through the summer without going insane. Hopefully the next time I come to visit my dad and my horse, you'll be gone. I don't ever want to see your face again."

"Well, I'm glad we both know where we stand with each other," he said, defensively. "Have a nice life back in Hollywood."

"I will, thanks," I smiled. I walked past him, but he grabbed my arm, swinging me around. He grabbed my face with his hands, pressing his lips to mine forcefully. I tried to pull away, but his hold on me prevented it. Instead, I let him kiss me. I didn't move, or willingly kiss him back. I just let him do what he needed to do. When he pulled away, still holding my face in his hands, he sighed, opening his eyes slowly and looking down at me. I smiled up at him, positioning my knee between his legs. He smiled, like he thought he won or something. I raised my knee as fast as I could, hitting him right in the balls. He gasped, cowering to the ground, crying and groaning from the pain. "Consider that your one and only warning. Don't ever touch me again. It's not going to work this time." I walked over to the gate, still hearing him whimper from the pain. "If I were you, I'd get your ass off the ground before Midnight stomps on you. I think he's been waiting for a good chance to hurt you and I just gave him the perfect opportunity." I watched for only a few seconds more as he started to crawl across the ground for the door. I smiled at my revenge, as I walked back to the house. I didn't need him and I definitely could do a lot better.

I walked in the house, still smiling from ear to ear. "Took you long enough," Rose complained.

"I had some things to take care of." I walked into the kitchen and washed my hands in the sink. My dad was in the kitchen, making dinner. Alice was attempting to help, but was talking my dad's ear off, more than helping. I led Alice and Rose upstairs to my room so they could put their bags away. They walked in and instantly scoffed at how small it was.

"So," Alice began. "Tomorrow we're going shopping and getting pedicures and manicures. I think you need a haircut too." She played with a stand of my hair, looking at it with disgust. "We are going to need to do, a deep cleaning from head to toe on you. Look at your hands Bella. They're all calloused and tough. And you have bruises all over your body. Did your dad put you to work or something?"

"No, it's like I told you. I trained Midnight to let me ride him. It was a lot of work and I got thrown off repeatedly for days. When a horse is bucking and trying to kick you off, you have to hold on to the reins tightly," I explained.

"Then, why do it?" Rosalie asked, with a look of confusion.

I shrugged. "I like Midnight. We had a connection the minute he got here and I wanted to be the one to train him. No one else could. He was at a place down in California when I first got here and they brought in professional trainers and tried every trick to get him trained, but nothing worked. So my dad brought him here and Edward helped me train him."

"Edward? The same Edward you wanted fired?" Alice asked, skeptically.

"Well, during that time, I didn't want him fired. For a while we actually got along really well. Maybe better than we ever should have," I admitted. I looked up at both of them staring me down with knowing eyes.

"Deets. Now." Alice demanded.

I sighed, walking over to the window to look out at the barn. "It's not what both of you are thinking. There isn't anything to tell. For a while, I thought he was a decent guy and someone I could actually be friends with, but I realize now, it's not possible. He's still the same jack-ass he was, when I first came here. I don't need him anymore."

"You're keeping things from us. We can tell," Rosalie pointed out.

I turned back towards them, smiling. "I am not," I laughed. "I'm grateful he taught me how to train Midnight, but there's nothing more than animosity towards him beyond that." I knew I was lying to myself and I'm sure they could both see through me, but they didn't ask any more questions. I didn't want to keep things from them. They were my best friends and we always told each other everything. But this, I never wanted anyone to know about. I was embarrassed enough for myself, I didn't need any more embarrassment.

A little while later, my dad called us downstairs for dinner. He made simple spaghetti, with no meat, for my sake, with a garden salad. I dished up my plate, and began to eat. My friends stared at the food, with worried expressions. They were used to eating at four star restaurants every night. I used to be the same way, until I came out here.

"Don't be afraid. It's actually really good. My dad's a pretty good cook and the vegetables in the salad he grew himself," I insisted. I looked over at my dad, who smiled bashfully. They both took deep breaths, before placing a small amount of the spaghetti and salad on their plate. I smiled as they both took nibbles. After the first couple bites, they dug in, eating every bite happily. Rosalie even had a little bit of seconds.

After dinner, I offered to wash the dishes for my dad. Rosalie and Alice went upstairs to my room to change and my dad went into the living room to watch TV. I washed all the dishes by hand, placing them in the rack to dry. I glanced out the kitchen window every chance I got. I couldn't help it. I wondered if Edward was okay and if he was able to get out of the stall. I wanted to go check on him. But then I'd think differently of it, and remember how he hurt me. He deserved the same pain. I really hoped Midnight got at least one kick in, before he got out.

As soon as the dishes were done, I told my dad goodnight and went upstairs to spend time with my friends. I walked into the room and they both stared at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked. Alice held up my phone. I grabbed it from her, looking at it. I thought I had turned it off.

"My phone is dead and Rose left hers down in the car," Alice began. "I grabbed yours so I could make a quick phone call. The minute I turned it on, it started to ring. It's been ringing repeatedly since I turned it on. I can't even make my phone call. Why is Edward calling you over and over, like some obsessive boyfriend?"

"Please, tell me you didn't fuck the stable boy," Rose whined.

"It's no big deal. He's probably still mad at me and wants to yell at me some more for what I did," I explained.

"What did you do?" Alice asked.

"I kicked him," I answered.

"You kicked him, where?" Rose asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "Where do you think?"

"Oh my God, Bella," Rose exclaimed, with bulging eyes. "What did he do to make you kick him?"

"He said a bunch of crap about me to Jake and I overheard him. So, I got pissed and I kicked him."

"Wow." Alice was lost for words and all she kept saying was wow. I looked at my phone as it started ringing again. I saw his name pop up on the screen and I instantly pushed the end button. Seconds later it rang again. I rolled my eyes, stepping into the bathroom to answer it.

"You know I could press charges against you for harassment," I threatened.

"Bella, please," he begged, in a weak voice. "We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you. I think I made it very clear today where we stand. I'd appreciate it, if you didn't call me anymore. If you do, I may be forced to press charges. I'm sure there's a statutory rape law in this state," I warned.

He was silent for a few seconds. I thought he may have hung up, until I heard him sigh heavily. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to tell your dad about us? Do you want me to give you Midnight? Do you want me to gravel at your feet? Just tell me what you want and I'll do it," he pleaded.

"All I want is for you to leave me alone. It was never going to work and you know that. We're too different. Thanks for helping my dad out and saving Midnight, but I don't want to talk to you anymore." I hung up, stepping out of the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie were lying on my bed, flipping through a magazine.

"What did he say?" Alice asked.

"Nothing much, he can't exactly talk right now," I smirked. They both laughed. I turned off my phone, placing it on my dresser and crawled up on the bed with Alice and Rose. We talked through the night. Mostly they talked about their trip to Cancun and everything they did. I tried to stay enthusiastic in the conversation, but my thoughts wandered to Edward more times than I wanted them to. I couldn't help it, though. Even after everything that happened and everything he said, I still loved him. The love I felt for him, couldn't just go away in an instant. It was going to take a long time for me to get over him. But with distance between us, it should be easier.

I stood in my window as the sun came up over the hills. Alice and Rosalie were still sleeping soundly on my bed. I hadn't slept at all. I spent the entire time staring across the yard at Edward's room in the barn. All night long, the light would come on and go off again. I don't think he slept at all either.

I went downstairs once I knew my dad would be up for the day.

"You're up bright and early," he observed.

"I thought I'd get one more ride in before I leave. I have a feeling Alice and Rose will sleep in pretty late, so I have time."

"Would you like me to come with you?" He offered.

"No, I'd kind of like to be alone for a while. I like the peace and quiet of being by myself," I explained.

"You seem to be doing better now, with friends here. I was really worried about you the other day," my dad revealed.

"It was nothing dad. I think it was just PMS or something." He cleared his throat and left the table to get more coffee when I mentioned PMS.

"We never did have that talk you wanted to have. Do you have a few minutes to talk now?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I was just trying to decide what I wanted to do with my life. But right now, I think I want to just have fun with my friends and not have any cares in the world." I watched his whole body drop from disappointment. He nodded his head reluctantly.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something too. I thought you should know anyway. I'm going back into the rodeo to make some money."

"I thought you retired from the rodeo?" I asked. "Is it safe for you to be doing riding like that again?"

"I'm not riding. I'm going to be doing some training. Turns out there are quite a few young boys and girls in the area, who want to be able to ride in the rodeo. Even Jacob has expressed an interest. So, I'm going to have them come here and teach them what they need to know, so they can start doing competitions. It's a way for me to earn the money to keep this place running and to be able to pay Edward back for the loan he gave me," he explained.

"That's great dad. I'm glad you have it all worked out."

"Edward's not going to be very happy about it, but I need to do something."

"Edward will get over it," I assured. He laughed, knowing it was next to impossible to get Edward to go along with this plan.

"Enjoy your ride. It may be the last time you get to ride for a while. I think we're all going to miss you around here when you leave later today," my dad informed with a hint of sadness.

"I'll still see you at my birthday party, right?" I asked, worried he may not come.

He smiled, resting his hand on mine. "Of course I'll be there. I've missed enough birthdays as it is and I don't plan to miss anymore from now on." I smiled, knowing he was telling the truth. I got up from the table, heading out to the barn.

I saw Jake as soon as I reached the barn. "You're here early," I observed.

"Charlie is going to give me some pointers on riding in the rodeo," he explained.

"You're really going to ride bucking horses in the rodeo?" I asked, unconvinced.

"I'm actually leaning towards riding the bucking bulls. I need to talk your dad into letting me bring a couple bulls out here first though. I figure I can start on the horses and move up to the bulls later on," he explained.

"Well, good luck and try not to get trampled," I warned, playfully.

He laughed. "I'll try not to."

"If Edward asks, tell him I took Midnight out for one last ride before I go," I requested.

"Will do," he agreed. "Have a good ride."

I went to the barn and quickly saddled up Midnight and took off on him through the field. I had never rode a horse so fast before, but it felt so good. I loved the cool wind hitting my face. I loved the exhilaration the speed gave me. I loved feeling, like I was weightless. There was one thing Mr. Jenks was right about, Midnight was fast. I wanted to get lost in the woods and never be found.

EPOV

I had never cared about anyone enough to give up everything for them. I gave Charlie the money, knowing he needed it, to save the ranch. But I also knew he could get it somewhere else if he really needed to. The main reason I did it, was for Bella. Somewhere in the middle of just having a little sexual fun with her, and teaching her how to ride Midnight, I fell in love with her. I wanted to tell her so many times, and the last time we were together, I was so close to saying it, but I chickened out. I didn't want to love her. I knew, out of anyone I'd ever been close to, she was the one person who would hurt me the most.

At dinner the night before, when Rebecca so conveniently asked her when she was going back home, it suddenly hit me, she was going to leave. My heart felt like it shattered when she revealed she was going back after her birthday. I always knew she would, but the news hit me so suddenly. It meant I only had a week left with her. It meant I'd never see her again. I wanted to beg her to stay for me. I wanted to tell her I loved her and I would take care of her, if she just stayed here for me. I thought, if I saved Midnight for her, it would give her more incentive to want to stay. But then I thought about it, realizing I was crazy if I thought she would ever stay here for me. I was the stable boy. I was nothing to her. I was just a screwed up orphan who had nothing to live for and nothing to offer her. She deserved the type of lifestyle some rich movie star or heir could offer her. She deserved to have everything she ever wanted. I could never give her any of it.

So the minute Jake confronted me about Bella; I knew I was in deep shit. If he told Charlie, I was dead. I was going off of no sleep. I had just given my entire life savings to Charlie, so he could save the ranch and save Bella's horse. I had given up my one and only dream I had for myself, knowing I wouldn't get anything in return. He picked the wrong time to start confronting me about something that was none of his fucking business in the first place. I was mad and wanted him to let it go. I was mad at Charlie. I was mad at Bella. I was mad at Jake. But most importantly I was mad at myself.

I tried to play it off as no big deal at first, trying to get him to leave me alone and let it go. I wanted to tell him I loved her, but if I did, I knew it would just cause more trouble. So, I went the other route to make him understand she wasn't worth it and he was wasting his time if he thought she would ever be interested in him. She had no intention of staying or trying to make this work. Even after I told her how I couldn't do the long distance thing and I wasn't going to be used once or twice a year when she came back. I was referring to Rebecca when I said it, but I meant it more for her than anything. It was my last ditch effort to get her to admit she loved me too, and want to stay. I wanted her to say it first, so I didn't feel like a fucking idiot for saying it, if she didn't feel the same way. However she never did and the next morning we got in an argument over Midnight, once again. By then, I knew it was over. I meant nothing to her and I probably never had.

I took my aggression and frustration out on Jake or maybe it was more on Bella. I didn't really know. All I knew was I was broken inside. Everything I ever wanted was gone. I was no better than my parent's. I was lost and pathetic and absolutely nothing.

I never wanted her to hear what I said. Even after I said it, I felt sick for saying something so hurtful about her. I didn't mean a word of it. Bella was different. She came here being the spoiled rich bitch I expected her to be, but she changed. She was happy and caring. She was determined. She was a natural when it came to horses. I admired her for everything she was. I'd never known anyone like her before and all I ever thought about was her and testing her with new challenges. I wanted to be with her every minute of every day.

But now I fucked up worse than I could have ever imagined. I didn't blame her for kneeing me the way she did. I definitely wasn't expecting it, but I didn't blame her. She was mad at me for what I said and she had every right to be. I hurt her worse than she could have ever hurt me.

I didn't sleep at all during the night. I tried numerous times to go to sleep, but the pain she caused me and the constant thinking of how to fix this, prevented me from sleeping. I knew there was no fixing this. I knew it was impossible to even try. She was leaving today with her snobby friends to have her party and go back to California. I didn't plan to go to her party after what happened yesterday. I'm pretty sure she made it clear, I wasn't invited.

I finally dragged myself out of bed and went down into the barn to start my day. I let out a few of the horses into the field to graze and began cleaning out their stalls. I heard a ruckus out in the corral, so I slowly walked out to see what was happening. Jake was on one of the horses and she was kicking and bucking quite a bit. None of the horses did that without some sort of coercion. What were they doing?

"What's going on?" I shouted. Charlie turned in my direction only for a second, before focusing on Jake once again.

"I'm teaching Jake how to ride a bucking horse," he answered.

"Why?" I asked, in irritation. This was the one thing I never liked about Charlie. Just as I asked, Jake fell off the horse, hitting the ground hard. He groaned from the pain.

"Get used to it, Jake," Charlie laughed. "I'll be right back, shake it off and catch your breath."

Charlie walked towards me, motioning for me to follow him. We walked around the corner of the barn, before he stopped and turned towards me.

"You and I both know I've got to start bringing some money in, if I want to keep this place going. It's only a matter of time before I run out of money again. Unfortunately this town has ears everywhere and some people found out about my predicament and started talking. It turns out there are quite a few people interested in training for the rodeo and for shows coming up. I've offered to train anyone interested. It's a job and something I'm good at. I have to do what I can," he explained.

"You know how I feel about riding bucking horses. You have Molly out there, who never bucks or kicks, yet right now she is. What did you do to her?"

"It doesn't take a lot to get a horse to kick. All you have to do is tighten the strap around their waist a little too tight," he defended. "It doesn't hurt her and she'll be fine as soon as I take it off."

"No, she won't. She'll start to fear being saddled. She'll start kicking when she has no reason to, because she was taught to do it," I argued.

"Edward, what do you want me to do?"

"I can't help you with this. You know, I'm against it," I affirmed.

"I would never ask you to. But in my defense, Edward, I'm not only teaching people to ride bucking horses. I have a few who want to learn how to do barrel racing and hurdles. I even have one young man lined up, who wants to learn how to do roping. Jake isn't even interested in bucking horses. He wants to ride the bulls. He thinks they're more exciting. But until we have access to a bull, I can only teach him on the horses," he explained.

"I don't like this," I revealed.

"I didn't expect you would. I'm sorry Edward, but I have to do something," Charlie reasoned.

He walked out of the barn and back to the corral where Jake was. I slammed my fist into the wall out of frustration. Everything was falling apart.

I went back to my chores, mumbling swears under my breath. I was so mad about everything. I felt like I was going to explode from anger. I needed to get away to think. As soon as I was done cleaning out the stalls and filling up the water trough and a few other chores I had to get done, I went for a drive. I hopped in my truck and headed down to first beach. I hadn't been down to the beach all summer. I sat down on the sand, watching the waves coming in and thinking about everything I'd been going through lately.

The thing is, I hadn't had any big problems, until Bella came along. I couldn't really figure out if it was a curse or a blessing in disguise. She definitely changed everything. I knew watching Charlie teach people to ride in the rodeo would be too much for me to handle. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I couldn't do it anymore. Maybe it was time for me to move on. I'd been here longer than I had ever been anywhere else. If I put some distance between anything, reminding me of Bella, I would be able to get over her quicker. I had to get over her. I couldn't have her and I couldn't hold on to something I never had in the first place. I needed to get on with my life.

I hated leaving Charlie. I didn't want to leave the horses either. But I needed to figure out my life and decide what I wanted to do with it. I couldn't stay here forever. Charlie and I knew this time would come eventually. This would help him out too. I'd be one less person he'd have to pay. Jake and Charlie could handle the chores without me.

I stayed on the beach for most of the day, until I felt a drop of rain hit my arm. I looked up at the sky, seeing the storm rolling in.

I hopped up and headed back to the truck. I'd need to help Charlie and Jake get all the horses in and everything covered and put away. I rushed up the road, pulling into the driveway as the rain began pouring down. I jumped out, racing across the field to help Charlie, who was struggling to get Red and Sunny to follow him to the barn. I grabbed Sunny, leading him in, knowing Red would follow behind her baby. Jake was busy covering up the equipment. I rounded up the last of the horses and got them in the barn. The three of us stopped at the front entrance of the barn, sighing in relief at getting it all done rather quickly.

""It's coming down pretty hard," Charlie observed. "I'm not sure I want those girls driving in the storm. I wonder if I could convince them to stay one more night."

"They're still here?" I asked.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Bella's friends are much like she was when she got here. They sleep all day long. Bella went for a ride early this morning."

"Is she back?" I asked.

"I'm sure she is. I was so busy with Jake, I don't remember seeing her come in," Charlie answered. I looked to Jake wondering if he saw her.

"I never saw her come in either," he admitted.

"What horse did she take?" I asked in a panicked tone. I glanced between the two of them. Charlie got the same panicked look on his face.

"She told me to tell you she was taking Midnight out," Jake revealed, in a timid voice. I glanced at Charlie. He took off running across the yard towards the house to search for her. I ran to the end of the barn, looking in Midnight's stall. He was gone. I knew she was out there somewhere. My heart sunk. I couldn't breathe. Instinct kicked in and I rushed to the tack room, grabbing my saddle off the hook. I quickly ran into Chester's stall, saddling him up and mounting him. I rode him out of the barn, meeting Charlie at the entrance. He was out of breath and in a panic.

"She's not in the house," he shouted. I took off on Chester, running across the field and into the forest. I could barely see two feet in front of me, from the sheets of rain coming down. I went by the creek first and called out her name. She was nowhere to be found. I didn't know where else she could be. She always came down to the creek. I thought over the places I'd taken her. The only other place I could think she might be at was the meadow. I kicked my heals into Chester, making him run again. He wanted to slow down along the cliffs, but I didn't let him. I had to find her, before she got hurt. She could already be in serious trouble. Midnight was not used to the storms. He could get spooked so easily out here in unfamiliar territory. This is what I warned her about.

I got smacked in the face with brush numerous times and just about got my head taken off, by a low branch. But I didn't stop.

"Bella," I shouted as I came upon the meadow. I couldn't see her anywhere. She wasn't here either. I rode along the edges of the meadow, still calling out her name. She may have been here and took a wrong turn somewhere.

I was just about to start searching another area, when I heard a loud whinny. I turned my head towards the sound and spotted Midnight, through the trees. He was whinnying and rocking his head in distress. I rushed through the brush towards him.

As I reached him, I noticed Bella wasn't on him. I looked down at his feet, seeing her lying in a heap on the ground under him. I gasped at the site. I was sure she was dead the way she was laying. I had never cried before, but seeing her like this, killed me. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I jumped off Chester. I ran over to her, picking her lifeless body up in my arms.

"Bella," I cried. "Please, you need to wake up. You can't die on me." I held her close to me and sobbed. I heard the smallest sound come from her. I held her out, looking at her face. Once again, I heard the smallest sigh come from her. She wasn't dead.

I wiped my tears away, looking over her, to see where she was hurt. She had a branch stuck through the side of her leg along with a gash at the back of her head. I could see bruises forming where she had most likely been trampled by Midnight. Her shirt was shredded and there were cuts along her stomach, where she must have been scratched by the branches. My only thought was trying to save her.

I pulled off her tattered shirt and wrapped it around her head to stop the bleeding. I slowly grabbed the branch and pulled on it as carefully as I possibly could to get it out of her leg. She tensed up and let out a small scream.

I sighed in relief, knowing she was still alive. I wasn't just imagining the sound I heard from her. I removed my own shirt, wrapping it around her leg and tying it off as tight as I could.

"Edward," she mumbled.

"I'm here. You're going to be okay. I need to get you out of here," I said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I…."

"Bella, don't. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have just told you when I had the chance. You wouldn't be here if I had. I should have told you I loved you," I admitted. I watched as her eyes, fluttered closed and her body went limp again. "Bella?" I grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. I picked her up and carried her out of the brush over to Chester. It was hard, but somehow I was able to get back on Chester with Bella nestled in my arms. I grabbed the reins and slowly made my way out of the brush. I knew she needed to get to a doctor as soon as possible, but I couldn't risk hurting her more by going too fast.

Somehow Midnight was still connected to Bella. I wasn't sure if she was still holding the reins or what, but he followed right behind us.

Bella never did regain consciousness, as I rode out of the trees. It was starting to get dark when the barn finally came into view. There were police cars and an ambulance sitting in the driveway. Everyone came running towards me when they saw me coming.

The ambulance crew met me first, carefully taking her from my arms. I got off Chester, dropping the reins and finally seeing Midnight's reins were wrapped around Bella's foot. I removed them from her foot and tossed them aside.

"Bella," Charlie cried, leaning down next to her on the ground. I kneeled down taking her hand in mine. The paramedics started looking her over and taking her vitals. The police held everyone else back. I did notice Bella's friends along with Billy and Jake, but there were a few other people I didn't even recognize. Or maybe I didn't want to recognize them in the moment. I figured Charlie called as many people as he could to search for her.

"She has a big gash on her head, where I think she may have hit a rock or something. There was a branch punctured through her leg also. I had to pull it out and tie off the blood flow. I think she may have been stepped on a couple times too. I'm not sure though. She was conscious for a few minutes, right after I pulled the branch out, but she hasn't been awake since," I explained everything I could to the paramedics. I didn't know what information they needed, so I just told them everything I could. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"She needs to get to the hospital, but she's alive," one of the paramedics answered. They moved her to the stretcher and covered her with a blanket. I never let go of her hand, all the time they worked around her.

"We need to move her, now," the paramedic announced, looking down at my hand. I carefully placed her hand on the board and leaned down to her ear.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. I didn't think anyone could hear me, but I didn't care if they did. I stayed behind as they wheeled her over to the ambulance. Charlie followed behind her, climbing into the ambulance with her.

The ambulance pulled out of the driveway and the cop cars followed behind. I ran towards the barn and up to my room to throw on some dry clothes. I ran back downstairs, running into Jake, who was putting the horses away. I grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall.

"What the fuck were you thinking, letting her take that horse out? Do you realize you could have killed her? She would have died if I hadn't found her," I shouted.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know," he cried. "I should have told you."

"Edward, you need to stop," Billy demanded. "Getting mad at Jake isn't going to change anything. Just be glad you found her when you did." I let out a throaty sigh, shoving him one last time. It wasn't even his fault. It was mine. All of this was my fault. I was just taking my anger out on him once again. I ran back out into the rain and towards my truck. I hopped in and sped down the road towards the hospital.

When I got there, I ran in, meeting Charlie in the waiting room. I could see Bella's two friends huddled in a corner, crying. Charlie didn't look like he was doing much better than they were. I feared the worse.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"She's in surgery right now. The doctor is supposed to come out and let us know how she's doing when they're done," he explained. I sighed, in relief, running my hand through my wet hair.

"Thank you, Edward," Charlie said. "She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Everyone was searching and we couldn't find her. How did you know where to look?"

"I didn't. I just searched everywhere I could think of, she might be," I replied, sitting down in a chair. He sat down next to me, looking over me skeptically.

"What was it you whispered to her, before the ambulance took her away?" He wondered.

"It was nothing," I lied.

He hummed, unconvinced by my answer. "Well, I thought you might like to know, she woke up in the ambulance for a brief second and said she loved you too." My head shot up, meeting his eyes.

"Charlie… I… I mean…," I stuttered, trying to find the right words to explain.

He patted my back with his hand. "There's no need to explain anything, son. I'm not as stupid as you both may think I am." We were both silent after he admitted he knew. He probably knew all along. Maybe he was even hoping for it. He never tried to stop it, so he obviously didn't have a problem with us being together.

We waited for over two hours for some sort of news. After a while, Jake, Billy and Sarah showed up to wait with us. I did pull Jake aside and apologize for what I did earlier. He didn't seem fazed by it and told me to forget about it.

Finally the doctor came out, meeting with all of us. I took a deep breath preparing for the news.

"She's had a lot of blood loss. But whoever it is who cut off the blood flow with the shirts did a really good thing. It may have actually saved her life. She had a small amount of internal bleeding we had to go in and fix. Mostly though, she just needed quite a few stitches. She hasn't come too yet, but there was no brain damage we could see, so I think she's just exhausted and needs to get some rest," he explained. "We'll keep her here overnight, and check in on how she's doing again, in the morning."

"Thank you, doctor," Charlie said, shaking his hand.

"Since you're her father, I can allow you a few minutes to check in on her. But for right now, I ask that all other visitors wait until tomorrow to see her. She needs as much rest as possible."

Charlie followed the doctor back to the room to see Bella. Billy and Sarah decided they should go home and said they'd be back in the morning.

I turned to Bella's friends, who I still had never properly met. I didn't even know their names.

"If both of you want to stay at Charlie's again for the night, I'm sure he'd be fine with that. I know where he keeps the extra key if you want to leave now. I can let him know when he comes out," I offered.

"You saved her life," The one with short dark hair stated, through her tears. I nodded my head. The next thing I knew, she was wrapping her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. Seconds later, the other one joined in on the hug. I patted both of them on the back, awkwardly.

They pulled away, wiping at their tears with a tissue. We all kind of stared at each other, unsure what to say.

I sat back down in a chair, waiting for Charlie. They both did the same, to wait for Charlie. When Charlie came out, he looked much more relieved than he did before.

"How is she?" One of the girls asked.

"She looks much better now," he answered with a smile. "You girls must be exhausted. You're both welcome to stay at the house with me for the night, if you'd like."

"We would really appreciate it. We don't have anywhere else to go. We can give you a ride too." Charlie nodded his head in agreement, grabbing his stuff off the table.

"Edward, are you coming back to the ranch?" He asked, before he headed out the doors.

"No, I think I'll stay here," I replied. He walked over to me, looking me in the face sternly.

"There isn't anything more you can do. You need to get some sleep, son. We can come back first thing in the morning," he suggested.

"I'd still like to stay here, Charlie. I can just sit in the waiting room. I'll be fine," I insisted.

"Well, I can't stop you. Although you might be more at ease watching over her in her room," he smirked. He shook my hand, leaning in and whispering her room number in my ear.

I watched out the window, waiting for them to pull out of the parking lot. As soon as they were gone I slowly walked down the halls, searching for her room number. When I found it, I glanced around, making sure, no one could see me, before I slowly pushed the door open.

The room was dark and quiet, with only the hum of the machines. I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair next to her. I just sat there for a few minutes, looking her over and watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. I could watch her breathe for the rest of my life and still not get enough of it. Just knowing she was still breathing was comfort alone.

I reached out my hand for hers, holding it tightly. I laid my head against the bed and closed my eyes, bringing her hand to my cheek. The feel of her warmth, against my skin, sent chills down my spine. Nothing in my life was ever going to be more important than she was. The minute I thought I lost her, everything I'd been angry about and everything I'd been through, meant nothing, if she was gone.

She, was everything, my life; my Bella.

**Thank you all for the reviews and the constant encouragement to continue writing this story. I appreciate every single one of them and I'm so glad so many people like this story. I hope this chapter made everyone a little happier.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the last chapter, but because so many people requested it, I will be writing an epi. It should be done before the end of the month. I hope you all like this last chapter. I had a blast writing this story and never intended on it going so far, but I'm glad it did. Thanks for all the constant support and wonderful reviews everyone leaves. I wish I could reply to everyone, but I've got a hectic life with 4 little boys home for the summer. I do appreciate all the reviews and read every single one of them. They always put a huge grin on my face. Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters involved.**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes, trying to make sense of where I was. Everything was hazy and my eyes burned from the stream of light coming through the blinds on the window. I tried to sit up a little and quickly realized I shouldn't have. My entire body hurt. I had never felt physical pain like this before. I wiggled my toes and fingers to make sure I still could. One hand felt like it was being held down. I turned my head in the direction to see what it was and I could barely make out the top of Edward's head, laying on the edge of the bed.

"Edward," I groggily, whispered. I shook my hand, trying to wake him. He shot up, looking over me with a shocked expression. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital," he answered. "Do you remember what happened?" He scooted his chair closer and squeezed my hand tighter.

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened to make me be in a hospital. "I remember taking Midnight out for one last ride before I left. I went to the meadow you showed me, so I could be alone and think. I fell asleep laying in the grass."

"Do you remember how you got hurt?" He asked, making me turn my attention back to him.

I scrutinized him for a second. "Why are _you_ here? Where's my dad?" I asked.

"He went home for the night after he knew you were going to be fine. He took your two friends back with him. They said they would come back in the morning." He raised his arm, looking at his watch. "I imagine they'll be here soon."

"Where's Midnight?" I asked, in a panicked tone.

"Relax Bella, he's fine. He was wrapped around your foot and followed us back," he explained. I narrowed my eyes, taking in his words.

"He followed _us_ out?" I asked.

He ducked his head and cleared his throat. "Do you not remember getting hurt?" He wondered.

I took a deep breath, trying to make the memories come back. "I remember being woken by the rain coming down. I got on Midnight to make my way back, but the rain was so thick I couldn't tell if I was going the right way. Midnight was really agitated and scared. He kept standing up on his hind legs. I held on at first and I was trying to comfort him. I thought if I stayed in the trees and waited the storm out it would be easier on both of us. I remember the thunder and how much it scared Midnight. He bucked me off so fast; I didn't have time to prepare myself. He took off running and I was dragged behind him. I kept yelling for him to stop, but he wouldn't." I paused, trying to make sense of it all. "I remember seeing your face."

"Yeah, I found you in the woods," he added. "You were pretty beaten up. I thought you were dead, Bella."

"You saved me?" I asked. He nodded his head, giving me a slight smile. "Why?"

"Why did I save you?" He repeated, staring at me, like he didn't understand the question.

"Why did you risk your life to come after me?" I asked, pulling my hand away from him. He was supposed to hate me. I was supposed to hate him. Why was he here? "Does my dad know you're here?"

He swallowed hard, looking down at the floor. "Bella…," he began. However my mother burst through the door dramatically, before he could continue. He instantly stood from the chair and stepped away from me. My mother didn't even acknowledge his presence, when she walked to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, my baby," she breathed, throwing herself on top of me. "How are you doing? Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get you anything?" She looked me over, as she asked question after question.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just sore," I replied.

"Don't worry. We'll get you all fixed up. I'm sure in a couple days the swelling will go down tremendously and we'll get the best make-up artist to come help cover up anything visible, before your party," she assured. I rolled my eyes. Of course all she could think about was the party.

The doctor walked in along with my dad, Rose, and Alice. I was so happy to see them. Being in the same room with only my mom and Edward was awkward. I didn't even know why Edward was here. He saved me and I was thankful he had, but why was he still here?

"So, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked.

"I'm really sore. I feel like I can't move."

"Well, for right now it would probably be a good idea to rest as much as possible. I'm ordering another cat scan this morning, along with a few other tests, just to make sure we didn't miss anything," he explained. "If everything checks out and you're able to get up and move around a little, I'll release you later this evening. But you need to promise me you'll take it easy for the next few days."

"This is great news," my mom announced. "Thank you, doctor." He nodded his head, as he continued to look over me and write some stuff down on my chart.

"Bella, we were so worried about you," Alice cried. "You dad probably had the whole town out looking for you."

"I'm fine, Alice. I had an accident. It's not a big deal," I assured.

"No big deal," Rose scoffed. "You had us all terrified you were dead. You better not ever do anything so stupid again." I grimaced from laughing at her. It hurt to move at all.

"I'll have the nurse bring in something for the pain," the doctor informed. "I'd also like you to try and eat something light to be sure you can keep it down."

"Okay," I breathed. I was glad he was going to get me something for the pain. He closed up my chart, smiling one last time at me, before leaving my room.

"I'll get you out of this God awful town and into a place more comfortable," my mother announced. "I should have never sent you here in the first place. I should have known you wouldn't be taken care of properly."

"She was taken care of just fine," my dad argued. My mother turned in his direction, raising an eyebrow.

"Then how do you explain her lying in a hospital bed?" My mom retorted. "She quite possibly could have died."

"Mom," I whined. I wanted her to stop, because it wasn't anyone's fault but my own. I didn't want my mom and dad to argue in front of everyone.

"I never thought you would have been so stupid to let her get on some wild beast like you did, Charlie. I want to know who was responsible for letting her ride that creature," my mom continued.

"I am ma'am," Edward admitted, stepping forward. She turned towards him, looking him over from head to toe.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. I work for Charlie," he answered. "I was the one who taught Bella to ride the horse."

"Then I'd consider yourself fired," she implied.

"Edward is my employee," my dad cut in. "I'll be the one to say whether he is fired or not."

"Excuse me?" My mom sneered. "If he's the one responsible for our daughter almost dying, he needs to be terminated. I can't believe you are standing here, saying you want to keep him as an employee after what he did."

"He isn't responsible for this, Renee. He may have been the one to teach Bella to ride the horse, but he isn't responsible for what happened."

"Are you implying our daughter is responsible for this?" She insinuated.

"I'm not saying she was responsible. All I'm saying is, you can't come in here and try to control the situation. You don't own the ranch in any way and I will not have you start making decisions when it comes to _my_ home," my dad explained. I closed my eyes, practically in tears from them arguing in front of everyone. I wanted to scream and tell them both to shut up. But I couldn't.

"It was my fault," Edward cut in. "I take full responsibility for what happened. You don't need to argue about whether I'll be fired or not. If it makes you both stop arguing and prevents Bella from having any more stress than she's already suffering, right now, I'll quit." Everyone's eyes shot to his. My mouth hung open at his words. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I was planning to leave anyway and this will make things easier; for everyone."

"Edward," my dad began.

"It's okay, Charlie. I know you'd never fire me, but it's for the best. I need to move on," he argued. I wanted to tell him no. I wanted to yell at him and beg him to stay. He couldn't leave like this. He couldn't quit because of me.

"I'll pack up my stuff and be out of there by the end of the day." My dad nodded his head, sadly. He knew there was no arguing with him. He glanced over in my direction, with a sympathetic expression. "I'm really sorry, Bella." He turned and walked out the door, before I could say anything to him. I felt a tear fall down the side of my cheek, after he was gone. I closed my eyes, trying to hide the sadness I felt.

"I'm calling animal control to have the creature destroyed," my mom added.

My eyes shot open and I sat up on the bed. "What!" I shouted. "You can't, Mom!"

"Bella, don't argue with me. That animal could have killed you. He needs to be taken care of, so he doesn't hurt anyone else."

"He didn't do it on purpose, Mom. He got scared and reacted. It wasn't his fault or Edward's fault. It was mine. Edward tried to warn me numerous times to be careful and not take him out by myself. I thought he was just being controlling, but he was right," I explained.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near that creature."

"Mom," I cried.

"Well, in three days you won't have any say on what she does anymore, Renee," my dad countered.

"I'm her mother," she shouted. "She will do as I say." My dad sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"I won't let you kill Midnight," I insisted. "He belongs to Edward anyway. There's nothing you can do."

"It doesn't matter who the animal belongs to. If it's responsible for hurting someone, all I need to do is make a report and the creature will be taken care of," my mom explained.

"Will you stop calling him a creature?" I shouted. "He's a horse Mom, and I love him." As soon as I said the words, everything came back to me. I remembered waking up and seeing Edward's face. I remembered being tucked in his arms as he made his way out of the trees. I remembered him telling me he loved me. My heart started pounding so fast. Did he really say it? I just let him leave. I didn't get a chance to tell him, I loved him, too. I didn't even get to thank him for saving me. The tears started streaming down my face even harder. I had lost everything. I was losing Midnight. I was losing control of my own life. I was losing Edward.

"I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave," a nurse demanded. She stepped further into the room, checking on me. "The shouting coming from this room is disrupting the patients and it's putting Bella in undue stress. If you all don't leave right now, I'm going to have to call security." I wiped my tears, sighing in relief. At least I wouldn't have to be in the middle of this anymore. My friends slowly walked out the door. They both looked back for only a second, mouthing the words sorry. I was completely embarrassed by my parent's behavior.

My dad walked over, giving me a simple kiss on the head and said how sorry he was. I wrapped my arms around his neck, begging him to not let anything happen to Midnight.

"I'll take care of it, Bella. He'll be safe. I promise," he agreed. I sighed in relief. I hoped he was telling me the truth.

My mom took a seat in the chair next to me. Both my dad and I stared at her with a confused expression.

"Like I said, I need all of you to leave," the nurse repeated.

"I'm her mother," she argued. "She is still a minor and I am her legal and soul guardian. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mom," I pleaded with my eyes for her to not embarrass me anymore than she already has.

"Ma'am, I will get security if I have to. She needs her rest. If you insist on staying, there is a waiting room you are more than welcome to wait in," the nurse argued.

She stood to her feet, grabbing her coat and purse off the back of the chair. "I'll have to talk to your supervisor about this. And I will be putting in a request to move my daughter to a more suitable hospital in Seattle. I don't want her staying another minute in this hell hole." She stormed out of my room in a huff. I laid my head back on my pillow, staring up at the ceiling. I was so embarrassed.

"I'm adding a pain medication to your IV," the nurse informed. "It will probably make you a little tired, so you should try to rest for a couple hours." I nodded my head in agreement. "I'll be back in a little while to take you down to your cat scan. Then we'll try to get some food in you."

As soon as she left the room, I carefully reached over and grabbed the phone off the stand. I dialed Edward's number, but it went straight to voicemail. I thought about leaving him a message, but I didn't want to say all I wanted to say over the phone. I needed to do it face to face. Did he really say he loved me, or did I imagine it? Did he know I felt the same way? Why was he leaving if he loved me? I had so many questions about what was going on. But I couldn't get answers to any of them, until I could talk to Edward.

The pain medication was quick. I fell asleep shortly after she added it to my IV. I didn't wake up again, until the nurse came in and told me it was time for my cat scan. She wheeled the bed, down the hall and into a small room. There were other doctors and nurses all around for assistance to transfer me to the table. I was told to hold very still and not move. It really wasn't hard. I hurt too much to move around.

Once I was done, I was wheeled back to my room. The nurse took some blood samples and asked me some simple questions. I think I got all the questions right.

After she left the room, Jake walked in with his parent's Sarah and Billy. I smiled when I saw them and tried to sit up a little on the bed. Jake sat an extravagant bouquet of flowers on the table for me.

"Thanks Jake. They're beautiful."

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"Like I got dragged through the woods and stepped on," I joked. They didn't laugh.

"You gave us all quite the scare," Billy said. "Your dad and Edward were both a mess. I've never seen either of them in such a state of terror."

"I feel so bad, Bella. I should have known better than to let you take Midnight out on your own," Jake declared.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. Edward warned me and I didn't listen. You aren't responsible, Jake."

"Edward is really beating himself up over this. Apparently he even quit," Jake informed.

"I know. He quit earlier when my mom and dad were both here."

"So, it's true then?" He asked. "I thought maybe it was just a rumor."

"I don't know if he was serious or not. I tried to call him earlier, but it went straight to voicemail." I glanced up at Sarah and Billy, wondering if I should really be saying this in front of them, but I didn't care anymore. "If you see him, can you please tell him, I need to talk to him?"

"Sure, Bella," he agreed. The nurse walked in and set a tray of food on the table in front of me.

"We should probably go, so you can eat," Sarah announced. She gave me a hug goodbye and walked towards the door with Billy. I grabbed Jake's arm, making him stay behind a minute.

"Were you there when Edward brought me out of the woods?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was right there," he replied.

"Did he say anything?" I asked.

"I couldn't hear much of what anyone said," he answered. I ducked my head. I wanted to know if he said he loved me. I wanted to know it wasn't just in my mind. "But if you're wondering if Edward loves you. My guess is yes. He's never been like he was yesterday. He took off into the woods before anyone had a chance to even process what was going on. And when he brought you up to the house, he never once left your side. He even attacked me after you were on your way to the hospital. He blamed me for what happened. He has every right to."

"It wasn't your fault."

He smiled, shaking his head. "I should go. If I see Edward, I'll make sure to let him know you want to talk to him."

He left the room, leaving me all alone, once again. I sat up as much as I could and pulled the lid off the tray. Of course they gave me chicken noodle soup. I put the lid back on and grabbed the corn muffin instead. I nibbled on the muffin, forcing myself to eat something. My stomach was already queasy, and adding food was not helping much.

After a while a new nurse came in and looked at my tray of uneaten food. She looked at me with a disappointed look. "The doctor said if you ate and the test results came back fine, you could go home tonight," she explained. "You barely touched your food."

"I'm a vegetarian. I couldn't eat the soup. I ate most of the muffin, though." She laughed, nodding her head.

"I'll go see what I can find for you in the kitchen." She took the tray and left the room. I rolled my eyes at being forced to eat something more. I knew she'd come back with another tray full of food, I wouldn't want to eat.

I turned over on my side, and closed my eyes. I hoped I'd fall asleep again, so I wouldn't have to eat anything more.

I wasn't quite sure how long I'd been asleep. But when I woke up, I felt like someone was in the room. I turned my head to look behind me. Edward was sitting in the chair next to me with his head in his hands. He looked upset about something. I rolled my body around to face him. He heard me stir and raised his head to look at me.

"Hi," I whispered, timidly. He smiled, nervously.

"Jake came by and said you wanted to talk to me. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I might be able to go home later today," I said. He nodded his head. We diverted our eyes from each other to some other spot in the room a few times, before I spoke again. "Are you really planning to quit?"

"It'll make things easier for everyone. I don't want to be around when Charlie is teaching people how to be a part of the rodeo. I don't like seeing the animals in distress. I can't do it. This way Charlie doesn't have to give me a wage on top of paying the money back he owes me. I told him he didn't even need to pay me back, but he's insisting."

"What are you planning to do with Midnight?" I asked. His eyes shot to mine in confusion. He almost looked sad. I got a knot in my stomach. What if my mom went through with her threat earlier of having him killed? "He's not… My mom… Please tell me he's okay?" I shouted. The tears started welling in my eyes and I began shaking.

"Bella, he's fine," he assured, reaching out his hand for mine to comfort me. "Your dad called in the vet to look him over, because he's been limping, but other than a sprained ankle, he's fine." He reached up, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning into his hand. His hand lingered on my cheek. I could feel him moving closer to me.

"So, what are you planning to do with him?" I asked again, opening my eyes. He sat back, removing his hand from my cheek and my hand.

"I don't know. I guess it all depends on a lot of things."

"Like what?" I wondered. "Would you be willing to sell him to me?"

"I don't want your money," he refused.

"Why? I can pay for him right now and take him back to California with me. I'll find a place to keep him. Then you could have your money back and you could even buy your land you want," I suggested.

"The money doesn't mean anything to me. I only…."

"But what about the land you want to buy?" I asked, interrupting him. "Then you wouldn't have to leave."

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Bella, will you just listen to me?" He urged.

"Sorry."

"I just wanted to come by and give you your birthday present. I got it for you a while ago, but since I won't be at your party, I wanted to give it to you now." He held out a small unwrapped box for me. I took it from his hands and carefully lifted the lid. Inside, was a simple, chain bracelet, with a heart shaped, crystal charm. It was beautiful. "I know you probably won't like it. It's not a diamond like you're used to getting. I don't even know why I bought it. I just saw it one day and I thought of you. If you don't ever want to wear it, you don't have to."

"It's perfect, Edward. I love it," I assured. He smiled, bashfully

"Will you help me put it on?" I asked. He took the box from me and pulled out the chain. I held out my arm and he clasped it around my wrist. His fingers brushed across my arm, sending chills all through me.

He swallowed hard, furrowing his eyebrows to prepare for whatever it was he wanted to say. He took my hand in his. "I…," he began. My mom came through the door, before he could finish.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted. Edward jumped to his feet, in a panic. "Get out of my daughters room. What are you trying to do, finish the job of killing her?"

"Mom, stop!" I yelled. "He isn't doing anything wrong."

My dad came rushing in the room to see what was going on.

"I need you to call security, Charlie," She yelled. "I don't want him anywhere near my daughter ever again. If I have to, I'll get a restraining order against him."

"Oh give me a break, Renee. He isn't going to hurt her," my dad argued.

"Why are you defending him? He's the one responsible for our daughter being here?" She questioned.

"He's also the one responsible for saving her life," he countered. My mom turned in his direction, staring at him curiously.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I only wanted to talk to Bella," he replied. "I wasn't here to cause any problems for anyone. I'll leave now."

"Edward, please," I begged. He turned in my direction, shaking his head. He stepped out of the door. My dad followed him out, while my mom stayed.

She sighed and walked over to sit next to me. "I'm so sorry about not being here to monitor your visitors. If I had known he was here, I would have made sure he was removed. I don't want him bothering you anymore."

"He wasn't bothering me. I asked him to come," I revealed.

"Why would you want him to come here?" She asked.

"Mom, did you not hear dad? He saved my life. He risked his own life to search through the storm and find me. Do you not care? If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive."

"Yes, well as far as I'm aware, you wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for him. So, I guess in a way he redeemed himself, but I still don't want him around. He's nothing more than common street trash. Your father was always doing stuff like this when we were together. He'd bring some lonely runaway kid home and put them to work to try and straighten them out. More times than not, they robbed us blind. I couldn't handle the stress and fear of something happening to either of us, so I left."

"Edward isn't like that. He's really nice and he genuinely cares about dad and the ranch. He'd do anything to help any of us out," I argued.

"Well, either way, I don't want him around you," she insisted.

I huffed, knowing there was nothing I could do about it right now.

"The doctor said you were free to go. He just needs to sign some papers and give you some instruction. Then we'll get on the road to head back to Seattle," she announced.

"I don't want to go to Seattle." Just as I said it, my dad walked back in with the doctor.

The doctor did one last examination and went over my test results I had earlier, before signing my release papers. He instructed me to take it easy and not do anything strenuous for a few weeks. I agreed. I knew I wasn't going to want to do anything for a long time. My mom was sure to ask the doctor about my party. She wanted to know if I would still be able to go. The doctor said I could as long as I was careful. Personally, I didn't want to go to the party. I felt like my mom wanted this party more for herself than for me.

I went into the bathroom to change my clothes and came out to my parent's arguing once again. This time it was about whether I should stay with my dad for a couple more days or whether I should go to Seattle with my mom now. It would have been nice if either of them considered asking me what I wanted.

"I want to go back with dad," I interrupted. My mom put her hands on her hip and raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst. "I don't want to drive for three hours into Seattle. I'm exhausted and sore. All I want to do is sleep."

"Well, you can sleep in the car on the way to Seattle," my mom suggested.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "I am telling you I want to stay with dad. I just want to sleep."

"What about your party honey?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "You need to get ready for it. We need to do some shopping and find you a party dress to wear. We have a lot of preparations to make."

"These are all things I can't do anyway. Didn't you listen to the doctor? I'm not supposed to do anything strenuous. I'm pretty sure shopping would be too much. You can handle things on your own, I'm sure. I'll have dad drive me in to Seattle on Saturday," I announced, firmly.

"I don't like the thought of you being back on the ranch. What if something else happens to you?"

"What's going to happen? I'm only going to sleep." She sighed, looking over to my dad.

He put his hands up defensively. "I didn't put her up to this if that's what you're thinking."

"Can I stay dad?" I asked.

"Of course you can. You are always welcome," he agreed. I smiled, grabbing my water off the table. I gave my mom a quick hug, before following my dad out to his truck. He helped me up into the seat and got me buckled in. I looked back at my mom, standing on the sidewalk in front of the hospital. She looked angry. But right now, I didn't care.

My dad drove back to the ranch. He told me my friends had left for Seattle after they visited me this morning.

"What about Edward? Did he leave?" I asked. I tried to sound as uninterested as I possibly could, but I knew I was failing miserably.

"He packed up all his stuff and he seemed ready to go when I talked to him at the hospital," he explained. "He wanted me to tell you how sorry he was. He said he'd be in touch."

"Do you know where he was headed?"

"I don't know. He took both the horses with him, so I don't imagine he'll go far."

"He took what horses?" I asked, in a panicked tone.

"He took Chester and Midnight. They _are_ his horses, Bella," my dad answered.

"But I thought he said he'd keep Midnight here? He said I'd be able to see him."

"He's doing what he can to keep Midnight safe. I wouldn't put it past your mother to follow through with her threat of calling animal control. It was the best option, at least for right now. He said he'd be in touch and when I talk to him, I'll have him call you. I know how much Midnight means to you and so does Edward. He'll take good care of him for you."

I didn't say anything else on the drive home. It was hard enough to hold in the tears, I wanted to cry. Both Edward and Midnight were gone. I had nothing left.

As soon as we got home, I went to my room and cried myself to sleep. My dad tried to encourage me to eat, but I didn't want to.

In the early morning hours, I woke up and couldn't sleep anymore. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I found a plain bagel and nibbled on it. I knew I needed to eat, I just didn't want to. My stomach hurt too much to eat.

Instead, I walked out to the barn. I wanted to know for sure they were gone. I walked down to Midnight's stall and like my dad said, he was gone. It was as if he was never here. I walked up to Edward's room and pushed the door open. All of his stuff was gone. The only thing remaining was his bed, and a few other furniture items.

I crawled up on the bed. I curled up in a ball and cried once again. I had never cried so much in my life. I missed him. I wanted him to be here.

When a stream of light hit my face through the window, I finally climbed out of the bed and walked back to the house.

"Where've you been, Bella," my dad asked, seeing me come through the front door.

I sat down in the chair across from him. "I was out in the barn. I wanted to see for my own eyes, they were gone."

"Did you and Edward have a chance to talk, before you mother interrupted you?" He asked.

"Not really. Neither of us said much."

"Bella, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me. On the way to the hospital, you woke up for a few seconds and you mumbled something and I want to know if you meant it." I stared at him with a confused expression. I didn't remember saying anything. "Bella, do love Edward?"

My mouth hung open at his question. Did my dad really hear me say I loved him? "Yeah Dad, I do," I admitted. "But it doesn't matter. He's gone and I have to go back to California with my mom. Mom would be furious if she knew anyway. I'd be the scandal of the week, back home, if everyone found out I fell in love with a ranch hand, who works for my dad and lives in a barn. I have to go back to my old life."

"You don't have to do anything, Bella. You're almost eighteen and can start making decision for yourself. You need to decide what _you_ want. It's time to make some hard choices to plan your own life. There isn't any path you _have_ to go down. There isn't anyone you need to please, but yourself."

"But I've been raised to do what I'm expected to do, to act a certain way, and be a specific type of person. If I'm not who I'm expected to be, then I'm not good enough," I countered.

"Are you happy, being what everyone else wants you to be? Do you like living in a world where everything you do is judged?" He asked.

"No," I answered.

"Then why do it?" He asked. I stared at the table with a blank expression. "You need to stop worrying about what people will think and be who you want to be," he suggested. He was right. This is my life and I need to be who I want to be, not what everyone expects me to be. "I've got to go into town to take care of a few things, but I'll be back later. Jake will be here, if you need anything." I nodded my head, before getting up from the table and going back upstairs.

I grabbed my cell phone and tried calling Edward's number. The message said it had been disconnected. I called Alice instead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, I guess. I'm still really sore."

"Well, your mom put us to work, searching for a party outfit for you. She's going crazy with all the last minute planning. Apparently she invited a bunch of producers and film executives. I think even a couple well known directors. It's supposed to be a very sophisticated party, instead of a fun and exciting party."

"Why is she inviting people I don't know and have no interest in seeing?" I asked.

"She said you once mentioned how you'd like to be an actress, so I guess she's trying to get your name out there and see if any of these people would be willing to put you in one of their movies," she explained.

"I don't want to be an actress," I shouted. "I may have mentioned it out of nothing else to say, but it's not who I want to be."

"Then I suggest you talk to your mom, because she has it in her mind, it's what you want." I sighed out of frustration.

"I'll figure something out. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and plopped back on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling for a long time, trying not to think anymore. I just wanted all the anger and pain and frustration to go away.

In the late afternoon, after lying on my bed, for most of the day, I got a wonderful idea. It wouldn't solve all my problems, but I wanted to do it.

I walked out to the barn, hoping to find Jake. I spotted him at his car, just about to drive away. I yelled his name and waved my arms to get him to wait. He stopped and got out of his car.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, running towards me.

"I'm fine. I just need a favor. Could you drive me into town? I need to do a little shopping."

He looked at me skeptically. "Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" He asked.

"I only need to go to one store and I already know what I need, so it won't be very hard. "Please," I begged.

"Get in," he smiled. I walked around to the other side of his car and got in. He drove me into town and to the western wear shop I had gone to buy my riding wear. I remembered they had show wear as well and I wanted to wear something to my party.

We walked in and the first thing I saw was a bright pink blouse with a sequined design across the front and down the shoulders. I grabbed it off the hook and found a pair of black wrangler pants with the same sequined pattern across the pockets and along the bottom. It was perfect. I walked to the dressing room and tried it on. The outfit would work perfectly with my pink boots. On the way out, I grabbed a belt and a black hat to finish the outfit off.

I went to the counter and paid for the items. Jake watched me curiously.

"What are you buying these for?" Jake asked, motioning towards the bag I carried out to his car.

"I need a party outfit don't I?" I asked, with a smirk. He still seemed mystified by my purchase, but he didn't ask any other questions. He drove me back to the house and I took them upstairs, so my dad wouldn't see it.

After I ate a little food with my dad, I spent the rest of the night, packing up my stuff. I asked my dad if he'd heard from Edward yet, but he said he hadn't. He promised if he did, he'd tell him to call me. I wasn't sure even if my dad told him to call me, he would. I wished there was a way I could find him.

Early the next day, my dad carried all my bags out to the truck and helped me in. He still treated me like I was going to break. I was actually feeling a lot better, physically. Mentally, I was still dying inside. But there wasn't much I could do about it at the moment.

We headed out on the road towards Seattle. I was nervous and scared to go. I didn't want to go. My dad could tell I was tense and attempted many times to calm my nerves. Unfortunately, nothing worked.

He said I needed to figure out who I wanted to be and where I belonged. I needed to stop being what everyone expected me to be and just be myself. Tonight, I was planning to do just that. I wasn't going to do anything drastic, but I knew it would get the point across.

As soon as we arrived in Seattle, my mom met us at the hotel and showed me to my room. She said there were three dresses, for me to choose from. I didn't tell her I had no intention of wearing any of them.

"Now, I need to get going," she said. "I have some last minute details to take care of and I need to be sure I'm there in plenty of time to greet everyone. There will be a limo here promptly at seven pm to drive you to the country club. The team will be arriving shortly to get you ready."

"The team?" I asked.

"Yes, I hired a make-up artist, a manicurist, and a hair stylist to come in and get you ready. Just tell them what you want and they'll make it happen," she explained.

I sat down on the bed, and stared around the room. I noticed the three dresses hanging on the hooks in the bedroom. They were all beautiful and I would love to wear every single one of them. But tonight, was about making a point. I had to wear what I planned to wear.

The team showed up shortly after my mom left and quickly got to work. I heard them scoff at my appearance a few times. They thought I couldn't hear, but I did. I knew I was in dire need of a make-over, but it didn't really bother me the way I was.

One of the girls did ask about all the bruises I had all over my body. I explained to her what happened to me and she seemed sincerely sympathetic. The other two, looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't care though.

I asked the hair stylist to fix my hair in large ringlets, hanging down my back. She tried to insist I should wear it up for such an important night, but since I was wearing a hat, I couldn't wear it up. So she did as I asked.

After they left, I spent the rest of the time sitting in a chair, thinking over what I wanted. I wanted to be with Edward. If he would have waited just a little longer, I would have gone with him. If he would have just said he loved me, like I was sure he did, I would have done anything he asked me to do.

I waited until the last minute to put my outfit on, in fear someone would come up and see me and try to talk me out of it. There was nothing wrong with the outfit I chose. But for a birthday party and the nature of it, there was no way I could walk into the party, dressed the way I planned to, without turning a few heads. I'm sure my mom would be furious. But I didn't care. There was a big difference between my mom and dad. I knew both of them loved me, and only wanted the best for me. But my dad accepted me for who I was, no matter who I choose to be. My mom on the other hand, expected me to be a certain way, because of who we were and where we lived. If I didn't live up to what she wanted, she'd be upset. My intention tonight wasn't to upset my mom or cause any drama in her life. It was just to make a point. I needed to be free, to be who I wanted to be.

Right on the dot at seven, the limo pulled up in front of the hotel. The driver came around and opened the door for me. I slid into the seat and took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

He pulled up in front of the country club. It was breathtaking at first glance. There were floor to ceiling windows, and a large terrace. My mom did choose a good spot to throw this party. I took yet another deep breath, before I walked up to the doors.

Thankfully my dad met me at the front entrance. He did a double glance as I walked up the steps to meet him.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, trying to hold back the chuckle.

"Is it too much?" I asked.

"No," he assured. "It's just not what I expected to see you in. Everyone in there is dressed in very formal attire. I even feel out of place being in there."

"Well, we'll feel out of place together, Dad," I said.

"I do have to say, I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful than you do tonight," he complimented.

I gave him a hug. "Thank you," I whispered. I pulled away and took his arm. "Now let's get this over with." He chuckled, patting my hand with his and leading me through the doors.

The second I walked in, everyone's head turned. I held my head high and walked in to the room. My mom came rushing over to me from across the room.

She pulled me away from dad and over to the side where no one could see us. "Bella, what are you doing?" She asked, in a panicked tone.

"I'm coming to my party, Mom."

"Why aren't you wearing one of the dresses I left out for you? And what exactly are you wearing? She grabbed my arm inspecting me with a disgusted look. This is hideous. What exactly are you trying to pull? And why are you wearing a crystal when you could be wearing diamonds?" She asked, noticing the bracelet Edward had given me. "We don't wear crystal, Bella. We wear diamonds. We have an image to maintain."

"I didn't want to wear a dress. I have bruises and cuts all over my body. I didn't want to have to explain to everyone what happened. So I'm wearing what I feel comfortable in. And it's not hideous. It's what I like. As for the crystal, it's important and I would never replace it with a diamond. This is just who I am, Mom."

"No, this is not who you are. You have just been away for too long and your mind is all mixed up. Once we get you home, you'll figure things out and realize what a huge mistake you're making. Now, why don't you go in the back room and I'll have someone rush to the hotel and pick up your dresses."

"What is wrong with the way I dressed, mom? I'm not hurting anyone. I'm not offending anyone. I'm just being me. Why can't you accept me for who I am? You have told me what to do and what to be for my entire life and never given me a chance to make any decisions for myself. I don't want to live in Hollywood anymore. I don't want to be who you want me to be anymore. I just want to be who I am."

"Then, who are you?" She asked, mocking my statement.

"I don't know who I am, mom. I've been told who I need to be, my entire life and I haven't figured out who I am, yet. All I know is, once I got over being the bitch I was when I first came here, I was happy. People liked me and respected me for me, not because they had to. For once in my life, I felt free to be who I wanted to be. And right now, I need to figure out where I want to go in life and back to Hollywood, is not, where I want to go."

"You are not the daughter I raised. You would never act like this at such an important event. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is to me and your step father?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not embarrassed. And neither is my dad." I looked over at my dad, giving him a smile. He smiled back. I walked away from my mom and over to my dad, who was visiting with Billy and Sarah. I noticed Jake had found some girl to start chatting up. I didn't know who she was. She was probably a daughter of one of the producers or something. Most the people here were people I didn't know. This wasn't a birthday party for me. This was a party for my mom to show off.

Alice and Rose came rushing over to me as soon as they saw me free from my mom. They both stared at me cautiously.

"I'm not sure what to say to you," Alice said. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted to be comfortable and I didn't want my bruises and cuts to show. I'm supposed to be resting right now, not trying to entertain people," I explained.

"Is this some sort of rebellion?" Rose asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't see it as a rebellion. I'm just being me." They both stared at me with unconvinced expressions.

Later on when my mom got over what I wore to the party, she started bringing me around the room and introducing me to directors and executives and producers. I was so tired of feeling like a product to be passed around and decide whether I was good enough.

My mom introduced me to a guy named Emmett, who happened to be a young film producer. I got the impression, the way she introduced me to him, it wasn't to get me into a movie. It was to find me a boyfriend. He wasn't bad looking. He was tall and muscular. He had a nice smile and nice eyes. But he wasn't who I wanted.

"Interesting outfit you choose to wear tonight," he observed. I looked him over, noticing his perfectly pressed tux.

"Well, this is my party. So, maybe I should say you're a little over dressed," I accused, rudely.

"Then I guess I should apologize for reading the invitation wrong," he said.

"You didn't read it wrong. It's just not what I wanted for my party. I didn't have a lot of say in what happened tonight," I informed.

"I see."

Rosalie and Alice came prancing across the room and joined us. I noticed Emmett take a long look at Rosalie.

"Emmett these are my good friends Rosalie and Alice," I introduced. He smiled at them, making sure to give Rosalie a nod of his head, while he checked her out. She gave him a flirty smile in return. "Alice, will you go to the bathroom with me?"

""Sure," she agreed. I think she could see what was happening, just as much as I could.

"You two stay here and get to know each other," I suggested. I walked away with Alice and headed for the bathroom. We went in and I sat down in the small sitting room.

"So, what's going on with you?" Alice asked, sitting down next to me.

"I'm just trying to be me."

"So, this new look, is the new you?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to come in something comfortable and something I felt like I could be myself in. My mom is driving me crazy and I don't want to be here anymore. I thought coming here to spend time with my dad was going to be the worst thing ever. But it turned out to be exactly what I needed. So much has happened and I feel like I found what I'm good at. I found where I belong. Yet, my mom is trying everything in her power to make sure I stay the way she wants me to."

"So, this _was_ some sort of rebellion?" She asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I just didn't want to do what my mom says anymore."

"Well, just so you know, I think you look adorable. This look really fits you," she offered. I smiled, giving her a big hug.

"Thanks, Alice. I needed that."

We walked back out into the party area. We stopped at the entrance, looking around at everyone. My dad was standing in a corner on the phone. Billy and Sarah were standing near him in their own conversation. Jake was still chatting with the same girl as earlier. I noticed a couple of his friends near the food table, looking very nervous. I laughed at them. I figured I should go say hi, to loosen them up. They had no reason to be hiding in the corner all alone. Jake seemed to be doing just fine, so could they. Alice nudged my arm and motioned toward Rosalie and Emmett. He had her giggling and falling all over him. Alice and I both gave each other a knowing look and giggled at them.

"Bella," my mom called. "Come over here, I'd like to introduce you to someone."

I rolled my eyes and grumbled. "Please come with me," I begged.

Alice took my arm. "Lead the way." I smiled and led us over to where my mom was standing.

"I see things didn't work out with Emmett," my mom whispered as I took my spot next to her.

"No Mom, they didn't," I whispered back.

"This is J.J. Whitlock. He's the president of Dawning studios," my mom introduced. I extended my hand to shake his.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella. I guess I should be saying happy birthday as well," he offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Whitlock."

"Oh, please call me J.J. No one ever calls me Mr. Whitlock. It's too formal for me." I smiled at him. "And let me introduce you to my son, Jasper." He motioned to the man standing next to him. He gave both Alice and I a bashful grin. He looked sweet. Alice was smitten immediately.

"So, I hear you're interested in becoming an actress," J.J. began. "Have you had any formal training?"

"No," I answered. "I really don't have any interest in being an actress. I'm actually leaning towards going to college. I think it would be good for me."

"What would you be studying?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking something to do with animals. I haven't really decided yet."

"Bella, you barely made it through high school," my mom informed. "How do you plan to get through college?"

"It wasn't because I didn't know what I was doing. I just didn't want to do it. But college, I'll be choosing for myself. I can do it if I focus and have a goal set," I informed. She sighed under her breath. I knew she was trying to hide it from me, but I heard it.

"Jasper just finished college at Yale with a history degree," J.J. announced, proudly. Jasper looked down at his feet, coyly.

"Wow, a history degree," Alice repeated. "I've always been fascinated with history, especially the civil war era. It's such a monumental time in our country." I stared at Alice with questioning eyes. I'd never known any of this about her. I noticed Jasper grin at her.

"It's my favorite era too," he admitted. "I learned so much in college I never knew was even possible. I'd like to be a historian, focusing on the civil war. Dad wanted me to do something in show business, but I had no interest in doing what he does."

"I gave in eventually and let you be who you wanted to be," J.J. defended.

I took the opportunity to glance at my mom. I hoped she took to heart what he said.

"I'd love to hear more about what you learned in college. I'm always interested in hearing more about the civil war," Alice announced. He smiled at her, nodding his head. They walked off, and found a table to sit down at.

"Are you planning to let all your friends steal the guys I'm trying to set you up with?" My mom asked, covertly.

"Maybe, I'm not interested in being set up, Mom."

"Excuse us for a minute," my mom said. She pulled me aside.

"What has gotten into you? I've had about enough of this little attitude," she warned.

"I'm not having an attitude. I just don't want you meddling in my life anymore. Just leave me alone. If I'm interested in finding a guy, I know how to go about it. I don't need my mother setting me up with anyone. Especially, when the two guys you attempted already, are not my type at all."

"Then what is your type?" She asked. I was about to answer, but a gasp came over the entire room suddenly. I looked around trying to find out what happened, when I saw it. The room became eerily quiet and a path opened up in the middle of the room. All I could do was gawk, with an open mouth.

Edward walked through the doors, leading Midnight behind him. He spotted me and walked straight through everyone, towards me.

"You are not allowed to be here," my mom shouted. "Take this smelly beast out of here, now." Edward ignored her completely. He stopped directly in front of me, never braking eye contact.

"I couldn't do it," he began. "Midnight belongs with you. He misses you. He loves you. He'll never be happy without you. So, I'm giving him to you as a birthday present." He paused, while he handed me the reins. "Happy Birthday, Bella." I swallowed hard, fighting back the sobs forming in my throat.

He stood in front of me for only a second more, before turning and heading back for the door. I looked over at Midnight, who nuzzled my head. My dad walked over and took the reins from my hand, and gave me a questioning look. It wasn't a look of what just happened, like everyone else had, it was a look of why aren't you going after him.

"Charlie, get that thing out of here," My mom shouted. "If I find out you were part of this in any way, I will take everything you own."

"Edward," I called. He stopped, just at the entrance and turned around. Our eyes met and I knew everything he just said, wasn't about Midnight, it was about him. I took the hat off and dropped it to the ground, before walking as fast as I could across the floor. He ran towards me, meeting me half way. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. His lips moved with mine, so perfectly. I missed his lips. I missed his taste and his smell. I didn't want the kiss to break. I never wanted to be apart from him again. His fingers tangled into my hair, holding me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my body against his. I knew everyone in the room was watching us and my mom was quite possibly still shouting things, but being in Edward's arms and kissing him again, made everything disappear. All that mattered was the two of us.

He broke the kiss, wiping the tears I didn't realize I was crying, off my cheeks, with his thumbs. He looked deep in my eyes. "I love you, Bella," he whispered, seriously.

"I love you, too." He let out a relieved sigh, bringing me into a tight embrace. "Now will you please, get me the hell out of here?" I pleaded. He chuckled.

"Absolutely," he agreed. "Go get Midnight and we'll leave." I nodded my head, smiling up at him. I turned around and walked back to Midnight.

"Bella, what are you doing?" My mom asked, in a hushed tone. "You are making a huge scene."

"I'm sorry mom. I don't belong here. I belong with Edward," I informed.

"The stable boy?" She asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"With the stable boy," I agreed. I took the reins from my dad and gave him a quick hug. He had the cheesiest grin on his face. I was sure he had something to do with this.

"Bella, wait," my mom shouted, rushing toward me.

"Renee," my dad interrupted, "Let her go. She's an adult and she's made her choice. It's time to let go."

I walked towards Edward and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We walked out the doors together, with Midnight following close behind. I never looked back. I didn't know what lied ahead for us. All I knew, was I belonged with Edward and Midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry the epi for this story took so long. I've had so much to write lately and I'm still not caught up with everything I need to do. But I finally got this done and it will be complete now. I won't be coming back to it. I hope everyone enjoys this last chapter and enjoyed the story as a whole. Thank you to everyone for the constant support and wonderful reviews. I enjoyed challenging myself as a writer with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters involved.**

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

Bella laid next to me on the bed, still sleeping. I lay on my side, looking over her. It had been a week since her birthday. She still had bruises all over her body from the accident. I blame myself for what happened. I should have been here paying attention, so I could have prevented her from taking off on Midnight. I was so frustrated with my own life problems, I didn't think about her. She should have been my only priority.

If there was a way I could go back, there were so many things I would have changed. I would have told Jake the truth instead of lying to him about how I felt about Bella. More importantly, I would have been completely honest with Bella from the beginning. I would have told her how much I loved her. She wouldn't have been out riding like she was, if I had been honest. She wouldn't have been hurt. All of it was my fault. I don't deserve her. Yet here she is, with me. Giving up everything she's ever known, to be with me.

After we left the party, we came back to Charlie's place and he accepted us back with open arms. I think Charlie was more than happy to have us back here. Bella's mom, on the other hand, was not happy about it at all. She tried to convince Bella, every day since the party that Bella didn't belong here and her place was in California with her and Phil. Bella refused to go back and tried to explain this is where she wanted to be. I had to listen to their phone conversations numerous times. In a way, I was happy she wanted to stay, but I didn't want her to fight with her mom either. I'd already hurt her in so many ways. I didn't want to do it anymore. And by keeping her from her mom, I felt like I was hurting her more.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. She smiled and shoved me playfully with her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I laughed. "Watching you," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I countered.

"You can't lay there and stare at me while I sleep. It isn't polite."

"I feel like I need to watch over you. All these bruises on your body scare me. I need to make them all better." I leaned over her and began kissing each and every bruise she had. I slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, brushing my fingers across her stomach. She giggled, as I continued to kiss her chest and arms, all the way down her stomach and legs.

We hadn't had sex since her accident. I'd gone so long without it before she came into my life, and I barely noticed. Well, I noticed, but I got along just fine by myself. Now, since I'd had her, I wanted it all the time. I ached to be inside of her again.

"Edward," she moaned. "Please, make love to me." She arched her back into me. I wanted to, so bad. But she was still bruised from her accident. I'd end up hurting her even more.

"We can't," I whispered, between kisses to her body.

"Why?"

"You're still bruised. I'll hurt you."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Edward, they're only bruises. I'm not going to die from bruises." She grabbed the waistband of my boxers, pulling me down on top of her. I chuckled at her eagerness. How could I deny her what she wanted? She slipped my boxers off of me, wrapping her legs around me. I lifted her up, sliding the shirt off of her arms and kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure, urging me on even more. I was just about to go for it, when her cell phone rang on the nightstand. We both groaned at the interruption.

"Don't answer it," I begged.

"I have to." She reached over for the phone, answering it. I wrapped my arms around her back, kissing across her shoulders, while she talked. I didn't pay much attention to who she was talking to. Sex was the only thing on my mind at the moment. I wanted her to hang up the phone so we could continue.

"We'll be down in a minute," she said, hanging up the phone. I leaned back, looking at her curiously.

"My mom's here," she informed. I slouched and sighed heavily.

"You have got to be kidding me. Now, of all times?" I whined. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but my dad sounds a little on edge having her in his house. We need to go rescue him."

"Are you serious? We can't finish first?" I pleaded.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'll make it up to you later." She kissed me lightly on the cheek, before jumping off the bed and putting her clothes back on. I collapsed, face first into the pillow, pouting at my misfortune. Her mom always seemed to ruin everything.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked. I rolled over, looking up at her.

"Do I have to?" I questioned. "Your mom hates me. If I go in that house, she'll find some way to convince you I'm bad for you."

She crawled over top of me, straddling my stomach. "If you don't go down there with me, she may just be able to convince me to go back to California with her. Is that what you want?"

"I want you to be happy. Whatever you want is what I want," I argued.

"I want you. So come with me and show my mom what a perfect gentleman you really are." She crawled off of me and went to my drawer to pick out clothes for me to wear. I sat up, watching her as she moved around my room.

"Yeah, I'm such a gentleman when all I can think about is having sex with you. Do you know how hard it's going to be, walking into that house, with the thoughts of what I want to do to you, running through my mind?"

Her brow furrowed as she sat down on the bed, next to me. She handed me the clothes, looking down with a sullen look.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to make her eyes meet mine.

"Is that all it is to you?" She wondered. "Is it just sex?"

"What?"

"I need to know, Edward. Honestly, is that all it is?"

"Bella… No… Why do you… No," I stuttered through my thoughts trying to say this right. I wasn't good at expressing how I really felt. I'd only said it once. I knew it's what she wanted to hear, but it was so hard for me to say it.

"I've got to go see what my mom wants." She stood from the bed and headed for the door. I knew she was mad. Or maybe more hurt than mad.

"Bella," I called. She stopped at the door, but didn't turn around. "It's not just sex to me. It may have started out that way. But it's not the same anymore. I love you, okay?"

She turned around, smiling. She ran across the room, throwing herself into my arms. I fell backwards, with her wrapped in my arms. I chuckled, as her lips pressed against mine.

"I love you, too," she expressed. "It's nice to here once in a while, you know?"

"Bella," I began. "You are the only person I have ever said I love. It's hard for me to say it. You know I do. I just need time to get used to saying it, out loud."

"Okay," she accepted. She gave me a light kiss on the lips. I wanted to grab her head and make it last longer. I wanted to continue where we left off. But before I could, she pulled away, giving me a pleading look. "Will you please come down with me, now? I need you to support me in this decision."

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" I asked. I knew telling her mom she was staying for me, was hard on her. I didn't want her to choose me over her mom. I honestly didn't think she needed to choose, but her mom was making her feel like it's what she had to do. Charlie was the only neutral person in all of this. He was the only person on our side.

"I'm making the right decision. I want to stay here. This is where I belong," she assured. I took a deep breath, grabbing my boxers off the edge of the bed. She climbed off of me, giving me a minute to throw some clothes on. I stood up, ready to follow her down. She looked up at me, smirking about something.

"What?" I asked, defensively. She shook her head, reaching up and running her fingers through my hair a few times.

"I guess that'll do," she complained. I rolled my eyes, reaching up for her hand. I linked our fingers together and led her towards the door.

We walked down the stairs and across the barn, over to the house. I was so nervous to face Bella's mother. I haven't spoken to her since Bella was in the hospital. I knew this was going to be her last ditch effort to get Bella to go back to California with her. She would try to bash me and make me look bad to Bella any way she could. I was prepared for it. The way Bella, tensed up, as we reached the door, made me think she was preparing for it too. I held her hand tightly, bringing it up to my lips. I kissed the back of her hand gently.

"It'll be okay," I assured. She took a deep breath, opening up the door. We walked in, hand in hand. Charlie smiled as soon as he saw us. I couldn't be sure if it was because we were together of if maybe it was a relief he didn't have to be with Bella's mom and step-dad alone anymore.

Renee stood from her seat and walked over, hugging Bella tightly. Bella wouldn't let go of my hand, even though I tried to let her, so she could hug her mom. Renee held Bella at arm's length, looking her over.

"Look at how you're bruised," she observed. "I don't like this at all. I think we need to take you to a better doctor."

"Mom, I'm fine. It's only a few bruises. They'll go away eventually."

"Are these new bruises?" She asked, pointing out a patch of bruises along her forearm.

"No, Mom. They're the same bruises I had from the accident."

"The accident," she repeated. "Well, I'm not so sure it was an accident." She glanced in my direction briefly.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, defensively.

"I'm just wondering what exactly happened out in those woods," she clarified.

"Renee," Charlie warned.

"I know what you're trying to do, Mom. It won't work."

Once again, Renee glanced in my direction.

"I see he came along with you. Does he ever leave your side? Or does he always need to be wherever you are, to control what you do and say?" She insinuated. Bella's grip in my hand tightened.

"Do you see him controlling what I'm doing?" Bella asked. "Has he even said a word, since we walked in this house? I asked him to come with me for support, because I knew you were going to do this. Mom, we've had this conversation a thousand times in the last week. I made my decision. I'm staying here with dad and Edward. This is where I belong. This is where I've always belonged. Why can't you accept this?"

"Bella, why can't you see him for who he really is?" She asked. "He's a bum. He's only after you for money. He knows who you are and where you come from. As soon as he has his hands on our money, he'll drop you."

Bella scoffed at her comment. "Mom, you're pathetic. Did you go after Phil for money? Because I remember we didn't have anything, when you met him. We were practically living out of a car. Then suddenly you were swooped up in the life of fame and fortune and you changed, making me change with you. It doesn't sound much different than what you're accusing Edward of."

"You know that's not true, Bella. I was never after Phil's money. I fell in love with him. It was as simple as that," she argued.

"Then why can't you be happy for me for finding love? I love Edward and he loves me. It's as simple as that."

She sighed, letting the conversation hang there. "I came with some good news. It seems J.J. Whitlock is working on a new movie. It's a western and after seeing you with that horse, he wants to have the two of you in his movie. I'm not sure I like the idea of you riding that thing after what he did to you, but he's offering you a lead role and Phil is going to be in it as well. It's supposed to be a huge hit next summer. People are already talking about it and it hasn't even been filmed yet." Renee spoke of the movie with so much enthusiasm; you would think she just landed the lead.

"I don't want to be an actress, Mom," Bella rejected.

"Bella, this is a huge deal. Do you know how many people dream of this type of shot and never get it? You can't give this up."

"Tell J.J. to give it to one of them. They could probably do a better job than I ever could."

"So, what are you planning to do for money?" Renee asked. "I've heard about Charlie's money problems. He's not going to be able to take care of you. And he's definitely not going to be able to provide for you the way he should, considering he works for Charlie."

"Now hold on here," Charlie cut in. "I might not be able to provide all the glamorous and expensive things you do, but I can and will take care of my daughter."

"She's our daughter," Renee added.

"Will both of you stop?" Bella shouted. "Have either of you considered what I want? I am eighteen now and I can make my own decisions. I don't belong to either of you, so stop acting like I'm something to fight over." They both sighed, crossing their arms against their chests. Bella took a deep breath, steadying herself to speak. "Mom, I've changed since being here. Material things don't mean as much to me as they used to. I don't need anything. I can survive off of my trust fund for now. I'm planning to go to college. I want to be able to say I worked for what I have."

"I'm not giving you your trust fund," Renee informed, rudely.

"What?" Bella shouted.

"You're being very irresponsible right now and I can't trust you with a large amount of money. If you stay here, you'll end up giving it to Charlie… or him." She looked in my direction with a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't want anything from you," Charlie shouted. "I'd rather die, than take a cent connected to you in anyway."

"Whatever mom," Bella said. "If you don't want to give me the trust fund, I don't care. I don't need it. All I need is right here," Bella assured.

"And how does your so-called boyfriend feel about that?" She insinuated, placing her hands on her hips.

She glanced over at me expectantly. I realized I hadn't said a word since stepping into the house. I was supposed to be here to support her and I really wasn't doing anything but standing here and listening.

Bella turned in my direction, waiting for me to respond in some way.

"I'm not looking for anything from Bella," I replied, my voice cracking. "I'll take care of her. We don't need anything."

"And you both are always welcome to stay here with me," Charlie added. "Money problems or not, I'll always be here for both of you."

"See mom, everything is fine. You can go back to California and spend my trust fund on yourself, if you feel like it. I really don't care. I'm staying here and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind."

"I can't believe you're throwing your life away for him. You're choosing some random street kid over a promising future and your own mother? The one person who has been there for you and taken care of you, your entire life," she cried.

"Mrs. Dwyer," I addressed, unexpectedly. I had no intention of speaking up, but it sort of just came out. "I love your daughter. She's one of the strongest people I've ever met. She's determined, and challenging. She doesn't ever let me off the hook for anything. She's beautiful. She's all I've ever wanted. I don't want to hurt her or make her choose between the two of us. She may be trying to act strong right now, like it doesn't bother her how you're treating her, but it does. It hurts her a lot. You can hate me all you want. I expect it. But I'm not going to stand here and let you make Bella feel guilty for choosing her own path in life. I don't want or expect anything from her. I'm grateful she loves me in return. That's all I want from her. Bella should be free to choose what she wants and if she chooses to have me by her side, I plan to, for as long as she wants me. But I can't let her hurt anymore, because you have some preconceived opinion of me."

The air in the room became very cold. Everyone stared at me in complete disbelief. I was a little surprised myself. I'd pretty much just declared my love to Bella in front of her entire family. It was hard enough getting the words out for Bella's sake, yet here I was saying it out loud for all to hear.

I felt Bella lean into my side and wrap her arms around my waist. I put my arm around her shoulders protectively and smiled down at her. She was on the verge of tears, when she looked up at me.

"I think you got your answer, Renee," Charlie added. "Bella will be fine here. If she ever chooses to go back to California, no one will stand in her way."

She huffed, grabbing her purse and coat off the table. "Phil, let's go." He stood from his spot and followed her out of the house.

Bella and I followed them out and watched them get into their car.

As we watched them pull away, I glanced over at Bella, who was trying so hard not to cry. I pulled her into my arms, willing her to cry. She didn't waste any time letting out sobs. I knew it was hard for her to see her mom leave. I held her close to me, swaying us back and forth, shushing her and kissing the top of her head. I didn't want her to cry anymore. I hated seeing her hurt. All I wanted to do was find some way to take all her pain away.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked, walking out on to the porch, where we stood.

"We'll be fine," I assured, even though I didn't know if we would. Bella didn't seem to be letting up on the crying.

"Well, uh… I'm going to get to work on mending some fences," Charlie announced, nervously. "Take the rest of the day off, if you need to." He patted me on the back as he headed down the steps. I've never known him to be able to handle emotionally tense moments well. All of the morning events, were probably a little too much for him. His way of solving it, is to get away as fast as possible. I used to be the same way. However, now I had a job to do. If I was going to be honest in my love for Bella, I had to take care of her.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her into the house, sitting down on the couch, with her securely in my arms.

"Bella, if you're this upset, maybe you should go. I don't want you hurting, because of me," I suggested.

She sat up, looking deep into my eyes. "Do you want me to go?" She asked.

"No," I admitted, tightening my grip around her. "But I don't want you sad either. She's your mom, Bella. I don't want you fighting with your mom, because of me."

"I don't want to leave you."

I pushed a strand of hair off her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "Who would it be harder to leave, me or your mom?"

"Neither would be easy. I don't want to choose between the two of you."

"Then don't. I'm not making you choose. Go back to California and work things out with your mom. Take as long as you need to figure things out. I'll still be here, if you decide to come back."

"You'll find someone else," she accused, looking down at the floor. "Rachel will come back into the picture or some other girl. You said it yourself. You don't do the long distance thing."

I tilted her head back up to look at me. "The long distance thing would never work for anyone except you. I will wait as long as I have to for you."

"If I went, and did this movie with Midnight, I could save my dad's ranch," she theorized. The tightness I felt in my chest after hearing her words was unbearable. I never imagined if she decided to go it would hurt so much. She still hadn't even said for sure whether she was going. How could I possibly let her go?

"You could," I agreed. I tried so hard to push my own pain away and be supportive of her decision.

"You promise me if I go you'll wait for me?" She asked.

I laughed, lightly pressing my lips to hers. "I love you. It'll never stop or change in any way. Whether you're here or somewhere else, I'll always love you." It was strange how the more I said it, the easier it was. Or maybe it was easier, because of the possibility of losing her.

"What if you come with me?" She suggested. "You were planning to leave anyway, remember. Come with me."

"Bella, your dad needs the help. I know he acts like he doesn't, but he does. And with Jake back in school, he needs someone here to help him."

She sighed. "Are you sure I should do this?"

"Bella, I want you to do what you feel is right for you. I'll support you in whatever you decide to do."

"I want to be able to help my dad. I want to know he won't ever lose this place. I love it here and can't imagine him not being here. If I did this movie, I would have my own money, which I earned. My dad would let me help him, if it came directly from me. If I go back, it's not for my mom's sake. It's for my dad."

"I think you made your decision then," I said.

"I need to talk to my dad." She stood from my lap and headed out the door.

My head fell back against the couch and I let out a long sigh. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I knew if she went back to California, she wouldn't return. She'd fall back into her old life, with her friends and her mom dictating everything she did. We'd try to make it work for a while, but eventually things would end. She'd be gone like every other person I've ever cared about. Only problem was, she's the only person I've ever let myself love.

Later in the day, she came to find me. She had a regretful, sad expression on her face. I knew what she was going to say, before she even said it. She continually told me she would come back. She would only be gone for a few months and when she got back everything would be perfect. I did everything in my power to be supportive and not show how upset I really was.

The next morning, after a restless night of sleep, Bella packed up her bags, while I loaded up Midnight. She had called the director who wanted to hire her for the movie, and her mom, to let them know she was coming home. Charlie had every intention of driving her back to California with Midnight, but at the last minute, he handed me the keys to his truck and asked if I would do it. He used the excuse he didn't want to go on another long drive down to California and definitely didn't want to face Renee again. Although, I think he was just trying to give me and Bella a few more days together.

Charlie, for some reason was far more encouraging of Bella and I being together, than I ever thought he would be. I always assumed he'd be mad about it, considering where I came from and probably fire me for even speaking to her. On the contrary, he was the one pushing us together.

I called Charlie, the night of Bella's party. I wanted to know how she was. I wanted to know if she was happy. I just wanted to know anything about her. He told me she looked miserable. He said she didn't seem to be having a good time. He told me how she had slept up in my own room the night I left. He's the one who convinced me to come to the party. I really had no idea what I was going to do when I got there. All I knew was Bella deserved to know the truth, before I left. As soon as I saw her though, I chickened out. But once she called after me and looked into my eyes, I knew. She felt the same way about me as I did her. Everything else didn't matter anymore. All that existed was us.

I took my time driving her back down to California. Part of me kept expecting her to say she wanted me to turn around and go back. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

After three hours of driving, we made it to her house in Hollywood. Her mom came rushing out of the house with open arms. There was a lady who followed her out to gather Bella's bags.

Bella looked happy to be back with her mom. She was crying, but they were tears of joy, not sadness. Renee guided Bella through the house, leaving me out by the truck with Midnight. I really didn't know where I was supposed to take him. There was no place here, for him to stay.

I sat out by the truck for about a half hour, before a tall man with dark hair walked out, handing me a map to where I was supposed to take Midnight.

I guess that's that. I thought to myself. I hopped into the truck, looking over the directions to the boarding place for Midnight. Just as I was about to pull out, my door came flying open and Bella dragged me out by my collar. I laughed at the sudden, take charge, attitude. She slammed me against the side of the truck and pressed her lips against mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck, holding me to her. I pulled her closer, reveling in this last kiss I would have with her. Deep down, I knew this would be the last kiss I would ever have with her. I didn't want it to end.

As the kiss broke, I continued to give her small, tender pecks against her lips. I refused to open my eyes. I wanted to remember her back on the ranch. I didn't want the last picture I had of her in my mind, of today. I rested my forehead against hers, refusing to let go.

"Were you planning to leave without saying goodbye?" She asked.

"I waited for you. But you didn't come and I didn't think I'd be welcome in the house."

"You are welcome anywhere I am," she insisted.

"I need to get Midnight to his new home, anyway. The butler guy gave me the directions to the boarding ranch. He needs a good place to get out and stretch his legs. He's been cooped up in that trailer for three days now."

Her grip around my neck tightened. "I don't want you to go," she whispered.

"I can't stay here, Bella. You and I both know that."

She sighed, ducking her head. Her arms slowly slid off from around me and she took a step back. Her eyes remained on the ground. I swallowed hard. I hated this so much. I leaned forward, taking her face in my hands. I kissed her gently on the forehead, holding her to me one last time.

"I will always love you, Bella. No matter what," I promised. I pulled away and slowly climbed back into the truck. I pulled out, as she watched me drive away.

I dropped off Midnight at the boarding ranch the director had set up for him. The people there seemed really nice and like they knew what they were doing. It wasn't cheep to board a horse on their ranch, either. This was a place the rich and famous boarded their horses. It was one of the classiest places I'd ever seen. I thought about how much Bella would like this place, for Midnight. She always wanted the very best for him.

The drive home was lonely and tiring. I drove straight through. I wanted to be back where I felt comfortable. I wanted to be back where I could distract myself with work, while she was gone.

The following months, were hard to get through. Bella called, just about every night. She would tell me all about filming and how Midnight was doing. She said she's been talking to her mom a lot, trying to get her to understand where she was coming from. She would always end the conversation by telling me she loved me. It killed me every time. I knew she did, but did she love me enough to give her old life up? I really didn't know if she did. She always sounded so happy being home with her mom and her old friends. She seemed to enjoy filming, too. She had Midnight as well. The longer she was gone, the more it sank in, she wasn't coming back.

It had been over four months, since she left. I knew filming was going to be finished soon. Yet, she still hadn't mentioned anything about coming back. As much as I wanted to ask her if she still planned to, I didn't want her to be put in a position where she had to do something, just to make me happy. I wanted her to come back because it's truly what she wanted. If she had a change of heart, then I could accept it. It would be hard, but I've lost people before. It was nothing new to me. I'd deal with it the same way I always had. She would definitely be the hardest to lose, but her happiness was more important to me, than my own.

I woke up to a fresh dusting of snow on the ground, one late January day. It was always a pain when it snowed. More work to do, with cranky, cooped up horses. I got up and put on a thick flannel shirt, with a wool beanie and a pair of gloves. I walked down to the barn, and grabbed a shovel to start shoveling the snow off the path.

Charlie joined me out in the cold to help with the shoveling. We checked on the horses, giving each of them some oats and fresh water.

"So, how are you doing, Edward?" Charlie asked, while we both rested a minute against the work bench in the barn.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"I'm only curious. You've seemed a little distant lately. I'm a little concerned."

"I've just been thinking about Bella. Have you talked to her lately?" I wondered.

"It's been a few days. Haven't you talked to her?"

"I have. I was just curious if she's said anything to you about coming back."

"Well, she said filming is about to wrap up. These last few weeks have been the busiest, since they're trying to get it all done by the deadline."

"But she hasn't said anything about coming back at all?" I further pressed.

"No," he admitted. "Haven't you asked her when she plans to come back?"

"I can't. I want her to choose if she wants to. I don't want to pressure her into coming back, if it's not what she wants."

"I see," Charlie said. "I'm sure she'll come back, Edward. She loves you, right?" I nodded my head, in an unconvincing way.

Charlie walked away from the work bench, grabbing a shovel, to busy himself.

"Oh, did you hear the news?" He asked, changing the subject. He seemed almost excited to tell me whatever the news was. I figured it was someone in the community having a baby or maybe someone getting married. He was always excited to tell me about the latest gossip of the town.

"What's that, Charlie?" I humored.

"You know the piece of land down the road?" He began. My heart skipped a beat, when he mentioned it. "I guess it finally sold. It looks like we're going to have some new neighbors. I just hope whoever bought it doesn't plan to turn it into some sort of housing development and builds a few hundred houses, back to back. I'm okay with one new neighbor, but not a hundred."

I had no words. My land, the land I'd been dreaming of for years was gone. I'd given up everything for Bella, with nothing in return. She was gone. My land was gone. It was only a matter of time before Charlie's land was gone, too. The money I gave him, was only going to last a short time. Eventually, he'd be back to being in debt.

"Well, if you talk to Bella, tell her I said hi and ask her to give me a call sometime. I have some things I need to discuss with her," Charlie demanded. "I'm heading over to check in on a few neighbors. When these snow storms come in, it seems like there is always someone who is in need."

"I'll see you later, Charlie."

He walked out to his truck, and headed out, down the road.

I ran my hands through my hair, with a frustrated sigh. It felt like everything around me was crashing down. My whole world was falling apart. It always happened. As soon as I let anyone into my heart, it would backfire.

I reached for my phone, in my pocket and dialed Bella's number. She didn't answer and I didn't feel like leaving a message. I just wanted to hear her voice. I needed something to bring me back some happiness, even if it was in vein.

There were only a few inches of snow on the ground, so I decided to take Chester out for a ride. Going for a ride, would make me feel better and blow off some steam.

I saddled up Chester and slowly headed out towards the trees. I had no intention of going to the land I wanted. It seemed like Chester had a mind of his own and somehow led me out there, though. Maybe subconsciously I led him, but either way, I came upon the property somehow.

I slowly rode up to the broken down barn and got off Chester. I tied the reins against a post and walked towards the barn. It was hard to look across the field and see all my dreams and plans gone. It was stupid for me to even think it was possible. I'll always be a nothing. I'll never get my chance in life to do something amazing.

I walked through the entrance, looking around the barn. It was falling apart and barely standing. It looked much like how I felt inside. The difference, though, was I could have fixed this place up. I could have made this place great, again.

"It's about time you got here," I heard the most beautiful voice in the entire world speak behind me. I turned around so quickly. I was sure my ears and eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Bella?" I asked in shock. It couldn't be her. She couldn't seriously be standing in front of me.

She walked towards me, with a huge grin on her face. I wanted to reach out and bring her into my arms so badly. I wanted to feel her warm skin against mine and breathe her scent in. I wanted to know she was real and not just a figment of my imagination. However, something inside of me, stayed frozen. I couldn't move, let alone breathe. She stopped a few feet away, keeping herself reserved from me. "It looks like my dad did his job, by getting you out here."

I shook my head, staring at her curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Did he tell you this place was sold?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I guess I wanted to come out here one last time to see it."

She smiled a sly little smile. "Do you regret what you did for my dad?" She wondered.

"No," I admitted, honestly. "I could never regret helping him out. After everything he's done for me, I couldn't imagine not doing something to help him. I wish there was more I could do for him."

She sucked in a large breath, smiling even bigger, before she ran towards me. Her body collided into mine. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She still fit perfectly against me. I looked down at her smiling face, returning the smile. I leaned down, consuming her lips with mine, for a passionate kiss. It was as if she had never left. Everything in the world felt right again. Her presence alone held up those crumbling walls coming down around me.

"Did you wait for me?" She asked, looking up at me seriously.

"Always, Bella," I replied, truthfully. "Are you really back?"

"I'm back," she agreed, with a smile. "I'm not leaving anymore, at least not for so long. I'm done with the whole movie thing. I'm not cut out for it. I did the one movie, but I'm retiring from show business now." We both laughed at her comment.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "Your mom isn't going to show up and try to convince you to go back again, is she?"

She shook her head, vigorously. "I talked to my mom a lot, when I was back there. I explained everything about you and about this place. She's accepting my decision. I can't say she's thrilled about it, but as long as I come visit her on occasion, she's willing to let me go."

"And is this really what you want? You're okay with leaving your home and everything you have back in California to live here on a ranch with your dad and I?" I asked.

She tightened her arms around my neck. "You are my home. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I know now, this is where I belong. I've experienced both sides of who I could be and I made my choice. I'm here to stay for now on. No more acting. No more people interfering. It's just you and me, now."

I smiled, picking her up off the ground and hugging her to me tightly.

"Now, would you like to hear some good news?" She asked. I placed her back on her feet, holding her out at arm's length. "My whole goal for filming the movie was to make some money. My mom also let up on my trust fund, thanks to Phil convincing her she didn't have a say in it. Now I can save my dad's ranch and give you back what he borrowed. He's not thrilled about me helping him out, but I insisted. He's done so much for me in the last few months, it's the least I could do for him. I'm also planning to go to college. I've already looked into next year's fall term, and I'm planning to go register here soon."

"What are you planning to go to college for?" I asked. I was actually very excited for her. I could tell going to college was something she was looking forward to.

"I'm planning to be a veterinarian. It's going to take a long time, but I can do it," she insisted.

"I don't have any doubt you'll be able to do it, Bella," I assured. Knowing how stubborn and determined she was when she wanted something bad enough, there was no way she wouldn't be able to accomplish her goal. "What made you decide on becoming a veterinarian?"

She bit her bottom lip, playfully. It was like she was trying really hard to hold something back.

"Well, I figure once you get this place up and running as an animal shelter, you're going to have some pretty hefty vet bills. It might be nice if you had someone on your side willing to do the work for free. Don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused by what she was saying.

"I bought it, Edward. I bought this place for you and me. I want us to work together to build your dream. I want to be a part of your future."

I stared at her with disbelief. "You're serious?" I asked, barely able to get the words out.

She smiled. "I am. All you have to do is agree."

I kissed her fully on the lips, giving her all the love I'd been holding back. "Land or not, you will always be a part of my past, my present, and my future. All I need is you. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too."

We kissed once again, holding each other and not willing to let go for anything. I never planned to let her go again. She belonged right here with me, for always.

Eventually we did have to go back, though. I was sure her dad was anxious to see her again, too. We walked out of the old barn, over to where the horses were. I looked around the land, already thinking of all the things we could do and build here. I couldn't wait until we could actually begin working on what I envisioned this place being. I caught her smiling as she watched me looking around. I was sure she knew exactly what I was thinking.

I helped her up on Midnight, before mounting Chester. We rode back towards the woods, through the snow, hand in hand. I raised her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles gently. She was everything I'd ever wanted, but never deserved. Yet somehow she wanted me, regardless. We had both changed in so many ways over the last few months, but I think it was all for the best. It's strange how much I hated her when she first came here, but now I love her more than anything. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

She made everything in the world perfect again.

**The End**


	8. Futuretake

**Breaking Free: Future Take**

**This is what I donated to Fandom Against Domestic Violence at the insistence of my good friend cherieblossum who wanted babies. :)**

**Thank you sister_liz for beta'ing my work so quickly when I typically only give you a couple hours to get it done. You are very much appreciated.**

**Thank you Christag_banner for always making me the most amazing banners. **

**Check out the wonderful banner for this future-take she made for me on my profile. It's beautiful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything associated with the story. No copyright infringement intended.**

First off, I want to thank the people who started this project and put this compilation together. You are all amazing and did a wonderful thing with this. To all the women who shared their stories of abuse on the blog, I commend you on taking a stand to get out of that situation, and having the courage to share your stories with the rest of us. You are truly an inspiration to us all. Thank you to all the people who donated money to receive this compilation. You might not think you're doing much but every little bit helps to save women and children from an abusive relationship. You very well could have saved a life with your small donation.

**This is a future-take/continuation of "Breaking Free".**

**~~.~~**

In the next few years, Edward and I worked hard at building the ranch we wanted. We had a modest home built as well as a huge barn and a facility to work out of as soon as I finished vet school. My dad helped out tremendously with labor; whereas, my step father helped out financially. My mom pretty much kept to herself and tried not to have an opinion on what I had chosen. I knew she was still a little bitter about my choices, but she kept it to herself as much as possible. Edward and I were both thankful for this fact. She still didn't seem to like Edward no matter how much he tried to be nice to her. I thought by now she would have come to accept him and not have so much resentment towards him but I was coming to the conclusion there was never going to be a day she truly accepted Edward in my life.

I thought going to college would be easy but I was proven wrong. I wanted it bad enough though so I worked harder than I ever had on anything else before. Edward was right there supporting me every step of the way. When I finished it really wasn't a victory for me, it was for both of us. I would have never made it if it weren't for him being my constant driving force.

The day I graduated from vet school, Edward proposed. We rode out to the meadow on Chester and Midnight late in the day and just as the sun was going down he got down on one knee to ask me to marry him. I always assumed he would eventually but I was still blown away and could barely speak. I said yes of course, and we celebrated not only my graduation but our engagement as well, by making love.

I can't be sure, but I'm almost positive there in the meadow is where we created our first child. I found out about a month later I was pregnant, which was a huge surprise to both of us considering he always made a point to use a condom. Apparently this time it failed us. Edward was terrified when I told him I was pregnant. He literally made himself sick for the first week. I knew he worried about being a father considering the childhood he had but I never doubted his ability of being a good father. I knew if he could love me, despite how I treated him when we first, met he could do anything. After long talks with my dad, he seemed to adjust to the news and come to terms with being a father. He was still terrified but at least he wasn't making himself sick anymore.

We were married only two months later on my father's property. My mom was not happy at all about my being pregnant or getting married to Edward but she came to the wedding anyway and pretended to be happy for us. My dad was absolutely thrilled. All he could talk about was being a grandfather. I wished my mom would be the same way.

My pregnancy went fairly well. The only difficult thing was trying to work being pregnant. There were a lot of precautions I had to take to keep me and the baby safe while I cared for the animals. Thankfully, I began working with a fellow veterinarian to get some great hands on experience before I started off on my own.

At the birth of our daughter, Edward cried. I'd never seen him cry, but he broke down the minute the nurse placed our baby in his arms. It took my dad well over an hour to console him. Later on he confided in me that he never thought he would ever be a father. He grew up always believing it was only a matter of time before he went down the same path his parents did. He worried so much about being a bad parent like his parents were. I tried to assure him there was no possible way he could ever be a bad father, but it really didn't seem to do any good.

I named her Carlie as a tribute to my dad. Edward really didn't want much to do with naming her. He said whatever I wanted was fine.

Those first few months he barely looked at our daughter, let alone touch her, which left me to do everything for her. I was just as clueless on how to care for a baby as he was, but I figured it out. He seemed to not want to try at all. He would spend long hours in the barn or out in the fields. He would come up with some excuse to leave all together. If it wasn't someone in the community who needed his help with something it was picking up an animal in need in a different county or even occasionally a different state. He always had an excuse. I didn't understand why suddenly being a father changed him. He was so good at taking care of animals. He always knew how to care for them and what they needed even though he'd never been trained on how to take care of them. At times I wondered if he knew more than I did when I was the one who went through the eight years of school. But Edward had this instinct about animals. What bothered me the most was how he could care for an injured or abandoned animal but he couldn't care for his own daughter.

We fought a lot after she was born. I wanted him to take responsibility and not hide from her. I wanted him to help me take care of her. I wanted him to be a father. I really started to doubt whether I could remain with him if he wasn't going to be there emotionally, mentally, and physically for me and our baby.

My dad took to her instantly and he truly was my only relief. I spent hours at my dad's house nearly every day. He would take care of her for a few hours while I got some rest. Some of those times I was supposed to be resting I spent crying my eyes out. I wanted my husband back. If I had known having a child would cause him to not want me anymore I would have reconsidered marrying him. If he wasn't going to be a father or a husband then why was I still with him?

When Carlie was about six months old, I left him. I moved back in with my dad and left Edward a note saying if he ever wanted to be a father and a husband again, he knew where to find us.

It hurt to leave him but it hurt even more when he didn't come after us. My dad kept telling me I needed to give him time to figure things out, but I didn't want to give him time. I wanted him to be a man and step up to being a father. I wasn't given time to adjust. I had to put my career off, which I'd worked so hard for, to be a mother. He needed to do the same thing.

One day my dad insisted I needed to get out for a while. I didn't want to but my dad wouldn't let me say no. I went into Seattle to do a little shopping and I had my hair and nails done, which was something I hadn't had done in a long time. I sort of forgot how much shopping and being pampered made me feel better. I checked in on Carlie throughout the day, and my dad assured me she was just fine. He told me to take as long as I needed and not to worry about a thing.

After I was done shopping I went to a movie by myself and then on the way home I made a quick trip to the grocery store to get a few things for my dad's house. He never seemed to have anything I liked there since I didn't live with him anymore. Now that I was again, I needed to make sure I had something to eat.

When I got back home late in the night, I walked through the front door to find my dad sitting on the couch watching TV. Carlie was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Carlie?" I asked, almost in a panic.

"I took her home to Edward," he answered.

"What?" I gasped. I burst out the front door and jumped in the car to rush home. I didn't know what my dad was doing but if she was hurt in any way I was going to kill him. I can't believe my dad left her with him when he doesn't want anything to do with her.

I pulled up in front of the dark house and rushed to the house. Inside it was completely dark and there was no sign of Edward or Carlie. I was beginning to panic and thoughts about where she might be were beginning to flood my mind. I rushed back outside and ran across the yard to the barn.

Standing next to Midnight's stall was Edward holding Carlie in his arms. Midnight's nose was hanging over the side of the wall to sniff Carlie. I could hear her tiny little giggle from Midnight's nuzzles. I let out a relieved sigh and stopped at the entrance for a moment to watch.

"He likes you just as much as he does your mom. Maybe even more," I overheard Edward say. "Someday we're going to get you your own horse. Would you like that?" I watched as Edward placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Midnight bucked his head towards Edward before nuzzling his nose against Carlie again.

"I know you miss her. I miss her too. I messed up though, and I don't think I can make it up to her this time," he spoke towards Midnight, while rubbing his nose.

For the first time since Carlie was born I felt a glimpse of hope. Maybe he was finally coming around.

I walked towards them and placed my hand on Edward's shoulder. He slightly jumped at my touch before turning towards me. He looked pained and sad. I'd never seen him like this before.

"I guess you're here to get Carlie?" he wondered.

I shook my head. "You can hold her."

"I probably shouldn't," he insisted and thrust her into my arms. "Your dad stopped by earlier and pretty much left her with me. I didn't know what I was doing. I hope she's okay. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"Edward you didn't do anything wrong. She's perfectly fine. Why do you keep thinking you're doing something wrong?"

He began to walk away ignoring my question.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Stop doing this. Why won't you answer me?"

He stopped and turned towards me. I could see tears in his eyes. "I can't be a good dad to her. She deserves better. I'll only screw her up like my parents did to me. It's better if I'm not in the picture."

"What did your parents do to you to make you think you can't overcome what they were and be better?" I asked. Tears were beginning to run down my face. "Why did you marry me if this is what you were going to do to me? Carlie and I don't deserve this."

"That's why it's better if I'm out of the picture. You both deserve better."

"Edward, watching you with her just now, proves to me you love her. Why can't you admit it to yourself and be a father to her?"

"I'm not good enough."

"How can you stand there and say you're not good enough? You overcame a terrible childhood to become one of the sweetest and most caring men I've ever met. You have so much patience with animals and can care for anything. But when it comes to your own daughter you turn your back on her. I don't understand it. I can't make sense of why you would do this to us. I thought you loved me and wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Was it all a lie? Did you only do it because I bought this land and you wanted to keep it? Was it all just a ploy to you?"

"You know that's not true," he argued.

"Really?" I challenged. "Because from where I stand that's exactly how it looks. You have your land and it's built up to everything you've ever dreamed it would be and now you have no use for me anymore. The one who's hurt the most in all of this is Carlie though."

He sighed heavily and walked towards me. He cradled my face in his hands and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I have never stopped loving you. I never once looked at our marriage as a ploy to get this land. I don't want this place without you by my side."

"Then why are you refusing to be a part of our life?"

"I don't want to do to her what my parents did to me. I can't do that to her. I want her to have better."

I laughed jerking away from his hands on my face. "You know the funny thing is, you say you don't want to do to her what your parents did to you, but you did. You abandoned her like they did to you. I guess your worst fear came true. You fucked up as a parent before you even tried. What a great way to show your daughter how much of a failure you really are."

I walked past him, carrying Carlie in my arms and placed her in the back seat of my car. Edward followed me out and stood on the porch of the house to watch us leave. "I'll talk to an attorney about getting divorce papers drawn up."

As I drove out of the driveway, I watched him sit on the steps and his head fall into his hands. Part of me wanted to go to him but the other part was still so upset with him that I couldn't. I drove away and headed back to my dad's house.

I carried Carlie in and put her to bed before taking my anger out on my dad for leaving her with him. I told him as soon as my divorce to Edward was final I was going back to California to live with mom. I wasn't about to stay here and continually have my dad interfere in our problems. I didn't want to live within a hundred miles of Edward anyway. If he didn't want to be a part of our life then I was going to make sure that never happened.

I called my mom later in the night and explained to her what was going on. She insisted on coming to get me and Carlie immediately. I told her I needed to take care of some things first before she came. She didn't seem surprised I was coming to live with her, which made it even worse. She almost sounded vindicated on the phone. She always told me it wouldn't last. She said we were too different and there was no way we would make it. I thought after nearly ten years together this would never happen, but it was happening. Everything I had dreamed of and worked so hard to accomplish was crumbling around me. I felt like the last ten years of my life were a waste.

First thing the next morning I met with a divorce attorney. My heart hurt at what I was doing. Edward was always my saving grace. He saved me from myself and showed me exactly who I wanted to be. He was who I saw in my future. Now it was all falling apart.

I didn't want anything from him. I made it clear the land was his, and all the animals and supplies were to stay. The only things I wanted were my daughter and Midnight. I even signed a paper saying I didn't want child support from him. I honestly didn't want to have anything to do with him. It would hurt too much if I had contact with him in any way. My attorney warned me there was a chance he may sue for more, but I didn't care. He could take all he wants as long as I got to keep the two most important things to me. I knew there was no way he was going to sue for custody of Carlie and I'd really like to see him try to sue me for Midnight. There's no way he would ever have the audacity to sue me for him. Anything else he wanted, I really didn't care.

Two weeks later, my mom flew up to Seattle to help me get packed and take me back to California.

On the last day before I left, I sent my dad over to get Edward to sign the divorce papers. I had every intention of doing it myself, but at the last minute I just couldn't get the nerve to do it. He promised me he would take care of it and not to worry.

I waited around my dad's house all afternoon for my mom to show up. She was over an hour late and she wasn't answering her cell phone either. I was beginning to get worried about her. It was raining fairly hard and she wasn't used to driving in heavy rains.

Thankfully, she pulled into the driveway just as I was about to go searching for her. I met her out on the porch and let her know how worried I was.

"I know I'm late," she admitted. "I just had a few things to do before I came and this storm is dreadful. I had a heck of a time focusing on the road. I'm a little nervous about driving back into the city in this weather."

"Do you want to stay here then?" I asked, in horror.

"Oh God no!" she gasped. "Could you imagine me and your father in the same house for the night? No, I'd rather face the storm. What I was thinking is maybe staying the night in Port Angeles and then driving the rest of the way tomorrow morning. It's going to be dark very soon, but if we wait until the morning, even if it's still raining, the roads would be easier to see."

"Whatever you want to do is fine, Mom. All I want to do is get out of here."

"Let me see my granddaughter," she ordered, reaching for her. Carlie cooed and giggled while my mom played with her. It was nice seeing this side of my mom again. At least Carlie was never victim to my mom's hostility towards Edward.

A few minutes later my dad walked through the front door and shook off the rain from his back.

"It's coming down hard out there. I'm going to have to watch for flash flooding the next few days if this keeps up," he said.

He placed the papers on the table and walked over to us. He knelt down to Carlie and began to coo little things to her. She had my dad wrapped around her little finger.

"Let me hold her," my dad demanded my mom.

My mom jerked her arms away from him. "You've spent the last few months with her and I've barely gotten to see her. I want to spend a little time with her."

"You may be spending a lot of time with her very soon. I'd like to have every moment I have left with her," he argued.

Tears sprung from eyes and I let out a small sob. Both of my parents turned in my direction with concerned expressions.

"Bella, what's wrong?" my mom asked.

"Both of you are fighting over who gets to hold her and spend more time with her when the one person who's supposed to be fighting for her doesn't want anything to do with her," I cried.

"Bella," my dad said with a sympathetic tone. He tried to comfort me but I wouldn't let him. I got up and walked to the table and picked up the divorce papers. I looked through them and noticed the only paper signed was the top one. All the others were left blank.

"Dad, he's supposed to sign all of them," I pointed out.

"I thought he did," he excused.

"No, the only paper signed is the first. It can't be legal unless he signs all of them."

He walked over to me and looked over the papers like he thought maybe I was lying to him. "I'm sorry, Bella. I thought he signed them all. Do you want me to go back?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Don't bother. I'll take care of it." I grabbed my coat and my purse off the counter and walked over to the door. "Can both of you watch her for a little while without killing each other?"

They both looked up, with an embarrassed look. "We'll be good," my mom assured.

"Take all the time you need. We can look after Carlie just fine," my dad added.

I nodded my head before dashing through the rain to my car. I drove the short distance over to Edward's house and noticed it was dark inside. I had a good feeling he wasn't in there. I looked out towards the barn and saw the lights on. I rolled my eyes at the thought of walking through the rain and mud out to the barn. I pulled my hood over my head and slipped on my rubber boots, which still sat on the front porch, and walked out towards the barn.

Just like I thought, Edward stood in the front entrance holding the reins of a new horse I'd never seen. He stared at me as if he was expecting me to come. I placed my hands on my hips and looked away. I was getting the sudden inkling this was another one of my dad's attempts to fix this.

"I'm sorry," he said with barely a whisper.

"For what?" I challenged.

"For being an ass," he answered. "For not being a good husband or a good father, for you and Carlie. I want to try again."

"It's a little late for that."

"I got you a peace offering." He walked towards me and held out the reins for the new horse. I glanced at the reins but didn't take it.

"Do you think every time you fuck up all you have to do is give me a horse and everything will go back to normal?" I asked. "You can't buy my love, Edward."

He coward away from me and dropped his head.

"I'm not trying to buy you. I just want you to give me a second chance."

I sighed and turned my head away. I could feel tears beginning to burn my eyes and I didn't want to cry in front of him. I needed to be strong for Carlie.

"I can't. I have someone else who is more important to me, and I have to do what's best for her."

He let go of the reins and kneeled down in front of me. His arms wrapped around my torso and I heard the slight sound of crying coming from him.

"Please, Bella. I can't lose you. I've lost everyone in my life. I can't lose you too. Don't leave me," he begged. I was struggling to hold back the tears.

"Carlie needs a dad. I have to think of her first." My voice was cracking from trying to hold back the tears.

"I love you, Bella. I'll never stop loving you."

As hard as it was, I pulled myself away from him and walked out of the barn. I couldn't take any more of his begging. If he would have said one thing about Carlie, I might have considered it. But to me it seemed like he didn't even want her to exist.

I rushed back into the rain and almost got to my car when I remembered the divorce papers. "Shit," I complained and stopped in my tracks. I turned around and saw Edward standing a few feet away from me in the rain. He looked lost and broken. He looked miserable and I had a sudden twinge of guilt run through me.

"I love her, you know?" he said through his tears. "I want to be a good father for her. I just don't know how. I'm terrified, Bella. I don't want to lose either of you."

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and I knew I was losing my control. I bit down on my lip trying to hold it in but I couldn't.

"Do you think I have some magic power to know how to take care of her?" I shouted. "I don't know what I'm doing any better than you do. But I'm there for her no matter what. I'm the one who takes care of her and is doing everything to be a good mother for her. Do you honestly think I want to leave you? I still love you, Edward. That's what makes this so hard. I feel like I have to choose between the two people I love the most and it's not fair to me. I shouldn't have to choose between the man I love and the child I gave birth to. She's part of me and will always be number one in my heart. I'm sorry, but I'm not choosing you over her."

"I'm not asking you to," he argued. He took a few steps closer. "All I'm asking for is a second chance." His hands rose to cradle my face. "All I want is you back and for you to be patient with me. I'll try as best I can to be a good dad for her. I'll do whatever I have to as long as I don't lose you."

His lips pressed to mine giving me a rough kiss. Part of me wanted to pull away and not give him that power over me but I couldn't. I couldn't help but to love him and want to be with him. He was my other half and I wasn't whole without him.

The papers fell from my hands and landed in the mud at our feet. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pressed my body flush to his as his arms wrapped around me.

Before I knew it he was carrying me into the house and wet clothing was being thrown to the floor. I missed being in his arms and being loved by him.

He walked me up the stairs and into our bedroom. I was laid out on the bed and Edward hovered over me while we continued to kiss and touch each other's bodies like we used to. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feel of the muscles in his back and the strong arms, which encircled me. His kisses down my neck and chest were so intense and full of need. It was a side of him I'd never experienced. It was almost like it gave him physical pain to be with me. His breath was erratic and his movements were just as shaky. I tried to ignore it, but it worried me.

My fingers twirled into his hair and I shushed him to help relax him. "Edward, it's okay. Just relax."

"I can't do this," he cried. "I can't make love to you knowing this is the last time I'll ever hold you in my arms.

I brushed my fingers across his cheek to sooth him. "It doesn't have to be the last time," I assured. "I want to be with you forever. But if you love me you need to love her too."

He sighed and relaxed against me. "I've always loved her. From the moment you told me you were pregnant I've loved her. I just don't know how to take care of her or be right for her."

"There is no right, Edward. All you have to do is be there for her and do the best you can. We're going to make mistakes and probably screw her up for life," I laughed. "But the best thing we can do for her as parents is to learn from our parent's mistakes to give her a better life than what we had. Right now neither of us is starting out very well. I'm about to take her away from her father just like my mom did to me and you're about to abandon her just like your parents did to you. We need to be better."

He thought over what I was saying for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

I pulled him back down to me and kissed him tenderly. He settled in between my legs and for the longest time all we did was kiss. It was enough for the time being. We needed to reconnect before anything else. His fingers against my face and tangled in my hair were a welcome comfort. I felt whole again. My fingers trailed down his face, making silent memories of every curve, every indentation, and every freckle. He sighed and closed his eyes at the feel of my hands against his face.

When we finally did make love it was slow and tender. This is what we both needed.

Afterwards, we lay tangled in each other's arms and legs with the sheet barely covering our bodies. He drew circles against my back and left kiss after kiss against my hair and forehead. We were completely content just being in each other's arms.

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was nearly ten o'clock. I pulled myself up and tried to find something dry to put on.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to get back to Carlie. My mom and dad were watching her. It's already late and I'm sure they're wondering where I am."

He reached for my hand and pulled me back to the bed. "She's fine with your parents. Stay with me tonight. Please," he begged.

My heart dropped at his words. I let out a shaky breath and tried to hold back the sobs building in my throat. Was this all just a plan he had to get me away from her? Was he even serious about wanting to try? Why didn't he want me to go get her?

"Bella," he began. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I do want her home. I want to try to be better for both of you. I just want tonight to be us. In the morning we can go get her together. I promise."

"I have to at least call to make sure she's okay. What if they've been trying to get a hold of me all this time and I didn't answer? This storm is bad. I was even worried about my mom earlier. What if they're worried about me?"

"They know you're here. It was their idea for you to be here."

"What?"

"They both came out earlier and sat me down to, I guess, give me some parental guidance. I didn't have parents but yours are the closest thing I have to them. They made me realize how stupid I've been and how much I was hurting you and Carlie. I think having your mom here and telling me to be a better husband and father is what did it. I expected your mom to be happy about you going back to California, but she said as a parent it hurt her more to see you unhappy. As much as having you back in California close to her would have made her happy, seeing you in pain every day wasn't worth it. She wants us to try to work things out so we can both be happy again. For the first time I think your mom is beginning to accept me. They set all of this up for us. They assured me Carlie would be taken care of and we weren't to worry about anything but fixing our marriage."

"My mom actually said that?" I asked.

Edward brushed my hair off my shoulder and kissed it gently. "Yeah," he whispered. "She's not a perfect mom but she learns from her mistakes and tries to fix them. That's what I want to do. I'm just going to need help."

I turned my head to look at his face. "I will always be here to help you. We can do this together."

We both leaned in and kissed before crawling back in bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning I woke up feeling content and well rested. I really hadn't been sleeping much because of stress and an infant who needed me at all hours of the night. The sudden memory of Carlie made me jump out of bed. I was worried about her and wanted to know if she was okay. I found some of my clothes and rushed downstairs to call my dad. He answered groggily and assured me she was just fine. He said he was very happy to know I didn't come back to his house in the night and assumed it was a good sign. I laughed and told him it was a very good sign but there was still a lot that needed to be done. He said he understood and there was no doubt in his mind that Edward and I would work it out. It felt good to know my dad supported us and had faith in our ability to make it work again.

Just as I was hanging up the phone I felt Edward's arms curl around me from behind and his lips against the back of my neck.

"Good morning," he breathed.

"Good morning."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "My parents actually stayed in the same house last night just to help us out. I can't believe my parents tolerated each other for that long."

"They make sacrifices for their daughter," he pointed out.

I turned in his arms and looked up at him skeptically. I'd never seen this side of him before and it really got me wondering what my parents did to him to make him change so drastically.

"Your parents taught me quite a bit," he laughed bashfully. "I like your parents. They're great role models and if they can raise a beautiful daughter like you, despite all the mistakes they admitted to, I think there might be hope for me and Carlie."

I giggled and stood to my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I want to show you something," he revealed, pulling me back towards the stairs. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "It's something I started working on as soon as you left."

He took my hand and led me back up the stairs and down the hall. We stopped in front of the room I had intended to make Carlie's nursery, but I never got around to fixing it up while I was pregnant and Edward never seemed interested in helping me with it.

He opened the door and we stepped inside. I gasped at what I saw and tears instantly started falling down my cheeks. There was a crib set up with a horse pattern bed set, a dresser with all her clothes put away, a changing table, a mural of a meadow with a painting of many horses, one of which looked just like Midnight, and there was a rocking chair and everything I could have imagined for her nursery. The one thing that caught my attention more than anything was the handcrafted rocking horse next to the mural. The sight of everything took my breath away.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"I love it," I cried. "Did you make this?" My hands rested on the rocking horse.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I know she can't use it for a while but I promised her a horse so I made her one. I painted the mural too. I didn't know I could paint until now. Did you see Midnight?" He pointed out the black horse in the picture.

"I did. It's perfect, Edward. Thank you." I fell into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too. I want you and Carlie to come home."

I pulled away and looked up at him. "We'd like that."

Within minutes we were both dressed and driving over to my dad's house. He took my hand as we walked up the steps and I heard him take in a few deep breaths.

"It'll be okay. We can do this together," I assured. He nodded his head and we walked through the front door.

Both of my parents were sitting in the living room playing with Carlie on the floor. As soon as they saw us walk in my mom lost her smile and picked up Carlie, before standing to her feet.

I felt Edward tighten up next to me. "I'd like to hold my daughter," he said nervously.

My mom nodded her head and carried Carlie over to him. She carefully placed her in his arms and stepped away. Edward looked terrified and almost nauseous, but he held it together. We sat down on the couch and talked to my parents for a little while. Mostly we discussed how the night with Carlie went. My parents stayed focused on talking to me and not Edward. They were doing everything they could to let him feel comfortable and not like they were watching his every move waiting for him to mess up somehow. It seemed to be working too. As the day went on he got more and more comfortable and actually seemed to be enjoying his time with her. I couldn't be happier. All I wanted was for Carlie to have her daddy and for Edward to see how great of a dad he could really be if he just tried.

My parents were happy we were planning to work things out and reminded us if we ever needed anything they were both available. I felt like I owed both of them so much. Not only did they help me out with Edward, but my mom finally came to the point of accepting him too.

My mom didn't stay long because of her flight back home, but before she left she gave me a hug and told me she was glad to see me happy again. I think it was her way of letting me know she finally approved of my choice and wasn't going to try to meddle anymore. Here I was almost thirty years old and she was finally letting me grow up.

After she left, Edward and I took Carlie home and spent the rest of the day talking things out and spending time with Carlie. For the first few hours I could tell Edward was scared to death, but as time went on and all she did was smile and laugh at him, he eased up. She even fell asleep against his chest when he rocked her in the rocking chair.

Over the next few months Edward got more and more comfortable at being a dad. He struggled at first with how to do certain things like changing diapers or feeding her. But eventually they became inseparable. As soon as she learned to walk, he was taking her out to the barn to care for the animals. Her first word was "dada". She wanted to be wherever he was. She loved the horses and Edward began giving her riding lessons before she was two years old. The way they were now you would never guess there was ever a problem with him being a dad. He was a natural.

I did ask him to start seeing a counselor about his abandonment issues and his fear of ending up like his parents. He was reluctant at first, but the more I pushed it and promised him I would be by his side through it, all he finally gave in. I think it was something he really needed too. He held so much in from his childhood that he needed to deal with and learn to let go of it.

The new horse Edward had given me as a peace offering was a high spirited mare, who needed special care just like Midnight did when he first came. She was beautiful. She had fawn colorings with a spackling of white spots on her back. We named her Rain because it was raining really hard the night Edward gave her to me. All she needed was someone to love her and take care of her. In a way it's what everything needed. Edward needed someone to love and care for him, Carlie needed both of her parents to love and care for her, the animals needed someone to love and care for them, and I needed Edward to love and care for me and give me the life I never knew I needed until I met him.

Within four years, I started my veterinary clinic and our rescue ranch became a great success. We had numerous animals ranging from horses to cats and dogs. We even had a large tortoise dropped off and a couple of sibling Capuchin monkeys. We found new homes for as many of the animals as we could, but most of them stayed with us. Carlie never minded the menagerie of animal friends to play with. She had a new favorite animal every other day. Some days she would find little lady bugs or frogs in the field and bring them to me so I could fix them. She said they were hurting and needed doctor mommy to help them. Most of the time they were just fine and I'd pretend to fix them up before we would go out and let them go back into the wild. She loved helping me in the clinic with the animals. Sometimes I would even let her go on house calls, which were always her favorite trips to take.

Mine and Edward's relationship only grew stronger as the years went by. We worked side by side on a daily basis and loved every minute of it. There were times we butted heads on how to handle certain things, but somehow we always came to a compromise. I didn't think it was possible to love him more than I already did, but every day I seemed to find something new I loved about him.

The day I found out I was pregnant again was a very emotional day for both of us. Knowing the way Edward reacted when I told him about being pregnant with Carlie made me terrified to tell him about this pregnancy. I worried he would shut down like he did before. I wasn't sure I could take it another time. All I could do was pray he'd gotten past that after realizing how good of a father he really was.

Like I expected, he was shocked and his demeanor changed from cool and calm Edward to scared and introverted Edward. We lay in bed for hours discussing the new baby and how it would change things. I really wanted to make this time different. Since I knew what to expect and how to help him I started right away. Reminding him of how great he was with Carlie seemed to help a lot. As long as I kept reminding him of how wonderful and smart she was he seemed okay.

This pregnancy took a toll on my body. I was really sick and most days I couldn't even get out of bed. Around three months I thought I was having a miscarriage, but thankfully the baby was still okay. I was told to stay in bed for the remainder of my pregnancy and I had to go in to see the doctor weekly. Edward had to do everything for the ranch and for Carlie. My dad came over almost every day to help out but Edward did most of it. My mom and Phil even flew up to stay with us for a couple months.

Towards the end of my pregnancy, I was finally allowed to get out of bed, but I still had to take it easy.

"Mommy," Carlie began, while we walked through the barn and spent a few minutes with each of the animals we had.

"What, Baby?"

"When's Rain going to have her baby?" Over a year ago Edward had the brilliant idea of breeding Midnight and Rain. I was against it from the very beginning, but he kept insisting we should. He wanted to give Carlie a horse of her own and thought it would be a great idea to breed my two horses to make one for her. Eventually he was able to persuade me to let it happen.

"Very soon," I answered. "Just like Mommy. In a few weeks you're going to have a little brother and a new horse."

"I get to keep the baby horse, right?" she asked.

I laughed. "You get to keep the baby horse. But she will need to spend some time with her mommy the first few months."

"You're not going to give my horse to my brother, are you?" she worried.

I smiled and sat down on the bench in the barn. I pulled her up into my lap and kissed her on the top of the head. "I'm not going to give your horse to your brother. She's going to be all yours and you'll have to take good care of her."

"I will. I promise."

"What are my two favorite girls doing out here?" Edward asked, coming up behind us.

"We were checking on Rain, Daddy. She's going to have my baby horse soon. I want to ride her the minute she's born," Carlie insisted.

Edward and I laughed and reminded her she had to wait until the foal was strong enough and she would need to be trained just like all the other horses. She didn't like our answer much but she seemed to let it go as soon as Edward scooped her up in his arms and swung her around a couple times. She giggled and squealed for him to do it again.

"We should probably get mommy inside and back to resting, don't you think?" he questioned.

Carlie sighed and looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"One more time," I gave in, instructing Edward to give her one more spin in the air before we went back in.

After her spin was over, Edward placed her down on the ground and she ran out into the field to chase after the dogs. Edward leaned down giving me a quick kiss before helping me back to my feet.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay. This little boy is quite active though. He doesn't ever give me any rest. We're going to have our hands full with both of them," I joked.

His arm wrapped around my shoulder to support me as we walked back across the field. "Would you be upset if I told you I'm worried about that?"

"Worried about what?" I asked.

"I'm just worried we won't be able to keep up with both of them and keep this ranch going at the same time. Plus you have your animal clinic to think about. You can't be caring for an infant and a free spirited little girl when you're trying to care for an animal at the same time."

"Edward, stop worrying. Everything will work out. If I need to get help, I will," I assured.

"What if I can't be a good dad for both of them?" he worried.

"You're a great dad. Don't ever doubt that. You aren't just a dad to Carlie either," I pointed out. He stopped for a moment and gave me a curious look. "We have numerous animals here and you are their surrogate dad on a daily basis. They trust you and know you would never hurt them. If you can be a dad to so many already what's one more?"

He smiled and nodded his head in acceptance. "You know I love you, right?"

"And I love you just as much." I smiled up at him and stood to my tiptoes to kiss him.

We gathered up Carlie to go inside for the night.

Later in the night while Edward and I lay in bed I told him there was a good chance Rain would be having her foal very soon. He laughed at me and said he already knew. He'd been helping horses foal for years now and could see the signs. My biggest fear was not being there to help.

"Bella," Edward sympathized. "I know it's important to you to help but if you can't I know what I'm doing. I can take care of it. You just take care of yourself and the baby."

"She trusts me though. If I'm not there for her she might get spooked and hurt herself or the filly."

"You worry too much," he laughed. "You know most of the time animals don't ever need our help. All I'll probably be is a spectator. Don't worry about Rain. I'll take good care of her for you."

It was only three days later when she went into labor. Carlie was jumping up and down in excitement that her horse was finally being born. I didn't think she was old enough to watch the birth but Edward insisted, as did Carlie, so I gave in and let her go out to the barn with Edward to watch. I figured she'd fall asleep long before the birth ever happened anyway.

Edward and Carlie would come back to the house throughout the night to give me updates on how she was doing. I wanted to be out there so badly. I wasn't used to sitting back while one of my animals needed me.

Around midnight I decided to go out and have a look of my own. I assumed Carlie would be asleep by now and I could at least bring a blanket out to her. However, when I reached the stall Carlie was still wide awake perched on a bale of hay in the corner.

"Carlie you should be sleeping by now," I complained.

"But Mommy, I want to see my horse," she argued.

"Bella," Edward interrupted with a worried tone in his voice.

My head shot up to look across the stall where he was standing next to Rain.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked down at Carlie. I understood the silent warning. Whatever was wrong, he didn't want to say it in front of her. I placed the blanket over Carlie's lap and walked over to Edward.

"She's red bagging. I've already called your dad to come over and help but I'm afraid the foal isn't going to survive."

I gasped. "Carlie's going to be devastated."

"I know. But I don't know what we can possibly do."

I looked over at Rain, took a deep breath and knew exactly what I needed to do. "Get her to the clinic," I ordered.

"Bella no," he refused. "I'm not going to let you risk your life as well as our sons to save a horse. Wait until your dad gets here and we'll do whatever we can."

"Edward," I demanded. "If you don't help me I'll do it myself. I'm not losing this horse. I know what I'm doing. I'll be careful."

He sighed in frustration but walked Rain across the yard to the clinic. Carlie was scared and didn't know what we were doing but she followed behind us and found a place to sit in the corner of the room.

I quickly got my stuff set up and put on my surgery attire. I went to work at getting Rain sedated and comfortable. I'd never done a c-section on any animal before but I'd seen it done and I'd studied it when I was in school. I had a good feeling I could do it. I checked the foals heart rate to be sure it was okay before I made my first cut. I told Carlie to turn away but as stubborn as she was she ignored me entirely and watched every minute of the surgery. I pulled the filly out of the womb and passed her off to Edward. He quickly began to work at reviving the nearly dead foal while I worked on Rain.

My dad showed up a short time later and helped out as best he could. Thankfully, Edward was able to revive the filly but he was concerned one of its legs was either broken or sprained because of the way it was bent. As soon as I finished sewing up Rain and instructed my dad how to get her back on her feet as the anesthetic wore off, I rushed over to check on the filly. She didn't have a broken leg, but it was bent in an odd way. I assumed the leg got stuck in the womb and as the foal grew it bent to adjust to the crowded area. All I needed to do was put a corrective cast on the leg and it would straighten itself out. Carlie was very interested in what I was doing to her horse. I assured her I was only fixing her up like I do all the other animals.

As soon as the cast was on we tried to get her to stand on her own. She was wobbly at first and fell over quite a few times, but she eventually got it. Rain was doing amazingly well after the surgery and didn't seem to have any affects from the sedation.

After I was done I took a deep breath and exhaled in relief.

"What are you going to name her, Carlie?" Edward asked.

"Lady Bug," she answered. We all chuckled at the name she chose, but it fit. The filly looked so much like Midnight. She still had the baby fuzz but I had a feeling as she got older she'd be just as dark and beautiful as Midnight.

As we all stood there and watched Rain bond with her foal, I got a sudden twinge of dizziness and had to lean back on the table.

"Bella," Edward cried, grabbing on to me.

I looked up at him just as I felt like all the blood in my body was rushing out of me. I collapsed into his arms and my eyes rolled back. The last thing I remember hearing was my dad saying I was bleeding.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital bed. I heard the faint sound of a baby next to me and Edward's voice trying to sooth the baby.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "Hi, Baby. How are you feeling?" he greeted.

"What happened?" I asked, still a little disoriented.

"I watched two c-sections tonight," he answered with a slight chuckle. "You started bleeding and the blood loss was so sudden you passed out. I rushed you to the hospital and they did an emergency c-section. It took them a long time to get the bleeding to stop. They almost thought they were going to have to remove your uterus, but they got it under control before it came to that. You needed a blood transfusion and you've been asleep for about six hours, but the doctors say you're going to be fine. You just need to rest for a while."

"Is he okay?" I asked, gesturing to the baby in his arms.

Edward smiled and looked down at him. "He's perfectly fine. Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah." I tried to sit up but found it only made me dizzy so I turned to my side a little and had Edward place him next to me.

I smiled down at him and traced his little face with my fingers. "He's beautiful."

"Yes he is," Edward agreed. "He looks just like Carlie."

"Where is Carlie?"

"She's with your dad back at the house. Last I talked to him she was fast asleep in her bed. She didn't want to leave her horse, but Grandpa finally insisted she go to bed.

"Are the horses okay?" I wondered.

"Yeah they're fine."

"We're going to need to keep an eye on the filly's leg. I don't want it to become permanently bent. I'm going to need to change out the cast a few times to get it back to where it's supposed to be. She'll probably need some physical therapy on it too."

"Everything is fine, Bella. Just worry about taking care of yourself right now. We can take care of the filly later on."

"Did we ever decide on a name for him?" I changed the subject.

"I was kind of thinking about giving him my name or maybe my middle name."

"You want to name him Anthony?" I asked.

"Yeah I was thinking Anthony Edward Cullen," he explained.

I laughed thinking about how much different this time was. With Carlie he didn't want to have anything to do with naming her, but this time he wanted to give our son his name.

"As long as we don't call him Tony, I'm okay with Anthony," I agreed.

He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

I was in the hospital for about a week before I was released to go home but I was still told to take it easy. I was willing to stay in bed for another nine months if it meant I got to go home.

We walked through the front door to an excited Carlie. She'd been up to the hospital a few times to see us but she was happy we were finally home.

She wouldn't stop talking about her horse and all the great things Lady Bug could do. Everything Lady Bug did was fascinating to her.

As the weeks went by I got my strength back and was able to continue with my work. I hired a new graduate from vet school named Angela Weber to assist me, and my dad spent most of his time at our house to help out with the kids. He loved being a Grandpa and took much pride in being a part of their life.

As much as I worried about Edward having the same fears with Anthony as he did with Carlie, it never happened. He was the devoted and caring father to Anthony like he now was to Carlie.

One night I woke up in the middle of the night to find Edward gone. I glanced over at Anthony's bassinet and he was gone too. I got up and walked downstairs only to find they weren't there either. I happened to see in the corner of my eye that the light in the barn was on. I slipped on my coat and boots and walked out there.

Just like he did with Carlie when she was a baby, he held Anthony up to Midnight and let him nuzzle against him.

Midnight was getting older and probably didn't have many years left but he was still my baby. He loved my kids and was always so gentle with them. I trusted him with my children more than any other horse we owned. He knew those were my babies and he had to take care of them.

"Someday we'll be getting you your own horse too, Anthony," I overheard Edward say. "I hope this old guy has it in him to leave his legacy with one more offspring for you. I know how much it would mean to your mom to be able to pass him on to both you and Carlie."

I smiled at his words and nearly broke down crying. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked.

He hummed while thinking it over. "As much as I love you?" he asked.

"Nope," I argued. "More."

He laughed and turned around to face me. He leaned down to give me a passionate kiss. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked with confusion.

"For making my every dream come true. I don't know where I'd be without you. I don't think you realize just how much you saved me."

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled up at him. "I don't think you realize just how much you saved me," I countered. "I'd be lost without you."

"Yeah, you probably would," he agreed. I scoffed at this answer and he laughed at his joke. He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head.

"We just fit together in every way," he pointed out.

"We do, don't we? Who would have thought almost fifteen years later we'd still be together and love each other despite all the hurdles we've had to go over."

He chuckled again and started to lead us back to the house. "Bring on the hurdles," he challenged. "I'll take a hundred more as long as I have you by my side."

**The End (officially)**

**Foal-** baby horse

**Filly-** female baby horse

**Red Bagging-** term used to describe what happens when the placenta starts to come out before the baby. This is a very dangerous thing to happen and in most cases the foal won't survive. However, Bella is a vet and can do what needs to be done without hesitation.

**In case anyone is interested I entered the "Fanfic My Fanfic" contest and there's only a couple more days to vote. Information and a link is on my profile.**

**Also, I'm donating an Edward Point Of View of "The Best Day" to FGB: Autism Awareness ****if you're interested in donating to receive all the stories. There is information on my profile.**

**Last thing, I signed up to contribute a story to Fandom Fights the Tsunami. I'm thinking of writing a brand new oneshot which will be a western style story. On my profile is information about where to donate and where to send in receipts to receive the compilation in May.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
